The New Hokage
by blueiceland
Summary: After months spent in mission, a newly-joined ANBU Iruka returned only to find his EX-lover turned to be ... the NEW HOKAGE? KakaIru AU CHapter 33 is UP! Anbu!Iruka. Yaoi. MPreg-Gender bender Kind of?
1. Part I Chapter 1

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Words : 861 **

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**A/N: **

I had this idea bugging me for a while, but I just have enough time to write this now. I WILL ignore the outcome of PainXNaruto battles (-spoilers-). This's AU. And I'm NOT english speaker, bad horrible grammar ahead! I'm warning u.

Last, hope u like it!

- Izky

**~The New Hokage~**

**Chapter 01**

_Oh. My. God._

That was the first thing crossed Iruka's tired mind at the sight in front of him.

_I must be hallucinating. _

His hand moved to rub his eyes (just to make sure it was not a _nightmare_), but he stopped in time (it wouldn't do with the mask prevented him) and blinked again.

Nope. The figure sitting before him was still there.

"I believe you have a report for me?" The lazy tone was there as its owner looked up from the horrible _horrible _orange book under his nose. The book was so _glaringly _clashed against the piles of papers on the desk before him.

Iruka gulped before falling on one knee, eyes down obediently to the floor as he recall everything he had done for the past three months to the man. It was a bit unsettling as the secrets he vowed to share only to Godaime was revealed freely to the man, his apparently _new Hokage._

_It seems that the rumors are true. _

The silver haired man merely nodded as Iruka finished his three months surveilance mission on the hidden Mist neary thirty minutes later. "Please stand up. Do you write all of those?" He asked simply, bored single eye never wavered from the brown haired man.

Iruka managed not to blush at the stares as he finally stood up and looked at him in the eyes (well...eye). Stiffly, he put the mission reports (slightly battered after hours of travelling home) on the pale hand. "It's all here.....Hokage-sama."

The mention of the man's position was leaving an odd taste in Iruka's tongue. He had never expected to _ever _call the man before him with it.

_Rokudaime......I've always hoped that will be Naruto.... Apparently I'm wrong. _

Seeing the Hokage nodded in approval, Iruka bowed politely. He wanted to have warm bath and sleep for _days _as his tired muscles and bloodied attires requested. "If there's nothing else I can do, please excuse me, Sir."

_Get the hell away from here as soon as possible!_

Before Iruka could perform hand seal, a lazy yet familiar tone stopped him. "Wait a minute."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Iruka blinked warily, recognizing the hint of teasing on the order.

"I want to ask something that bugs me for a while....."

Iruka didn't dare to response, choosing to wait silently for the Hokage to continue. He had known the question would be there since he stepped into this room.

"I wonder...... Since when you made ANBU, Iruka-_dear_?"

Right. Kakashi, his newly-turned Hokage _lover_ had never disappointed him.

---------------------------------

It took a while before Iruka could answer the question. Sighing (and saying goodbye to his dear bed and warm tub), he finally pulled the mask down and nodded. "I joined ANBU four months ago, Hokage-sama."

Hatake Kakashi, the now Rokudaime of Konoha hidden village, merely raised his eyebrow. "And you've never told anyone else. _I_ was _not _aware until I read the ANBU files."

Iruka nodded, a slight grim smile on his face as he stared back at that familiar dark blue eye. "You were never called back into ANBU troops unless it was extremely important. And I told Godaime, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi narrowed his single eye as he slowly stood, closing the distance between them as he finally stared _down _at the shorter man. "You did _not _tell _me, _Iruka."

"At that time, you didn't need to know that." _You were too busy fighting in the front line to notice it._

Silence hung in the air as the two lovers (well...­­ _ex-lovers _Iruka supposed, after all... he practically _ran away _to the hidden Mist without Kakashi's knowledge. It would count as .... _break up _right?) stared at each other.

"You're thinner." Kakashi said solemnly as his eye travelled down at the battered form before him. Before, the dark-skinned man was filled with solid muscle and slightly wider shoulder than Kakashi's himself. But _now, _Iruka was even leaner and looked _paler _than him.

"And you looked taller now." Iruka's own eyes stared back. Before, the silver haired hokage often slouched as he walked in that infamous lazy posture, which often made both of them at the same height. Yet _now, _Kakashi stood proud, adding intimidation to his already intimidating aura. He was taller by slight few inches than Iruka himself by now.

"You're.....ANBU." The ANBU gear was an answer to that.

"And you're .... Rokudaime. I suppose congratulations in order then?" Iruka tried to add humor in his tone. Their conversation turned awkward by seconds they talked.

Kakashi nodded. His masked face turned distant as he looked away to his face relief in the mountain, next to Tsunade's. "Many things have happened since you leave the village."

_I can see that. _

"When was the ceremony?"

"Two months ago."

"And Tsunade-sama-"

Kakashi sighed before he turned back at the ANBu before him. "It'll take a long time to explain. And you're tired. Maybe we can talk later? Tommorow?"

Iruka could feel something tightened inside his stomach at the soft gaze Kakashi –no- _Rokudaime _had on him.

"Alright.....Hokage-sama."

At Kakashi's nod, Iruka vanished in the swirl of water.

And crashed into his own bed as sleep welcomed his tired being.

.

.

.

Tbc..............

A/N:

Should I continue this...? Review please!!

- Izky


	2. Part I Chapter 2

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N: **

Wow....I didn't expect my little idea was SO welcomed by you all! –blinked- Btw, I _know _my grammar isn't THAT good and I have too little time to find a beta-reader. A few of you said that my writing style should have more descriptions, so _yes, _I admit,I'm too lazy and tired to write them (I have three more fics breathing down on my neck at the moment and two cardiology text books to read on this week), moreover I tend to make _more _mistakes if I made longer sentences. Sorry. Maybe this'll be the style for a while.

And for **u-know-who-u-are-really, **from ur comment, I guess that you're not a KakaIru fan? You don't agree Iruka being an ANBU and insist that he would always be chuunin forever? Fine. That's ur opinion. I'm a KakaIru fangirl and I love worshipping Kakashi or Iruka or both. If u don't like it, simply stop reading, dear. I won't mind.

As usual, I'd say this's AU and I would make my own plot, although I will try to make the characters as in character as possible. Then, happy reading! =)

- Izky

**Chapter 02 (Words : 1.083) **

Iruka opened his eyes slowly, meeting the sight of dark ceiling in his empty apartment. His aching yet relaxing muscles told him the effect of the long-lasting mission was still there.

_Ugh.... I should take it easy today... _

Waking up, he looked around his small place. It had been three months, since he lived there and the place was needed to be cleaned, badly. The dusts were everywhere.

Deciding to take a shower first (he grimaced at the bloodied state he slept in), Iruka walked toward the bathroom. His tired muscles protested, but the ANBU ignored it as he reached his goal.

Relieved that at least the bathroom was clean enough, Iruka quickly took off all his attires and cleaned himself under the shower. It had been _weeks, _since he had taken a _proper _shower.

The memories of yesterday came into his mind as warm water falling on him.

_Kakashi...._

It had been more than three months, since he had seen the silver haired man. The last time he had, well..... let's say it hadn't been an enjoyable experience.

They often had disagreements, simply because of their difference of personality. Iruka was often too polite and workaholic for his own good when Kakashi was too laid back and always said bluntly what he thought . Furthermore, since Kakashi liked to mess with people, he had a good time bothering the brown haired chuunin, a feat that usually ended up with a blushing tempered chuunin and a happy yet black eyed silver haired jounin.

Even with all of that, their relationship had gone well enough and stayed strong for two years.

At least until the true purpose of Akatsuki was uncovered and its danger threatened the existence of Konoha itself.

_I guess..... it's just started from there...._

Iruka managed to stop his train of thought of the jounin's endless missions and stared at his own reflection in the mirror instead.

It was to be expected that his skin grow paler after weeks living in night, very rarely came out in day light for fear of exposed to the enemies. Both his teammates were the same. His previously tan skin was replaced by a pale cream one.

He had been ordered by Tsunade-sama to observe the Mist hidden village for any sudden attacks or even hidden plots after the falling of Sound village, courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's missing-nin for two years already, who had killed Orochimaru, the Sound leader. The death of Sound leader (all five Kages refused to call him Kage) was affecting the other hidden villages more than they expected, Tsunade-sama said.

The balance between the hidden villages was already fragile and with Orochimaru's death, it became unstable as time passed. The Sound nins who didn't have a leader anymore, would do anything to increase their power, including joining the others hidden village. It might be Rock, Mist, or anywhere except Konoha and Suna, where thanks to Orochimaru's plot in Chuunin Exam years ago, had been enemies against Sound itself.

That's why, Tsunade decided to send her ANBU troops all over the potentially-dangerous villages to

observe their motions and Kage and whether they had contacts with –or worse, gave aids to Sound or not. Konoha had to be ready in case the Sound regained their power and planned their revenge over their Kage. Missing nin or not, they knew that Sasuke was originally Konoha nins.

The task fell into ANBU troops, who were guarding and defending Konoha to do the observation. And Iruka, barely joined ANBU for a month, was 'choosen' that time for Mist, together with few others.

_Well....I volunteered though. _

It had been a dangerous mission, coming into the heart of the enemies and observe their daily livings as if it was a movie. His team had been ordered to avoid battles and only defended themselves if needed. Still, he had been grateful that they hadn't been founded by the Mist nins during his 'stay'. It simply would worsen Konoha and Mist already dangerous relation.

It was just their luck that they met two S-rank Mist missing nins in the way home.

_I guess we're really lucky to be still alive now... _

Finally realizing the time, Iruka got out the shower and proceeded to wear his clean ANBU gear quickly and brushed his now much longer hair and tied it as usual.

_It's really longer. I should cut it. Maybe later...._

He usually cut his hair every few weeks, but the routine was delayed once he began the mission. By now, Iruka's hair already reached his middle back. His hair was long and dark brown, pulled into a low tail with long strands framing his face enticingly.

Putting the mask on, Iruka chuckled lightly at his reflection.

_I look like Neji....or worse, Itachi. _

Deciding he had wasted his time enough, Iruka made the handseal and vanished in the swirl of water.

------------------------------

"Raidou."

"Iruka."

Iruka nodded as he pulled down his Hawk mask , turning to sit on the bedside, close to the lying man before him.

"Do you deliver our report?" The other asked him, shifting slightly. Iruka didn't miss the way the other's grip tightened on his ribs.

"Yes. To the Hokage himself."

"It seems that we're _so _behind the village political matters,huh?" Raidou chuckled, staring at the ceiling. "I'd love to see _your _expression when you face Rokudaime the first time yesterday."

Iruka raised his eyebrow before turning away. "It's ..... shocking."

"Sorry." Realizing it wasn't the response he wanted, the older ANBU shook his head apologically. Raidou knew enough of his and Kakashi's history together. He acted like a big brother that Iruka never had these past three months.

"Don't be. Do you think you can be up today?"

Raidou groaned as he tried to wake up and failed. "I don't think so. I doubt I can move anytime. Thanks to those damn missing nins, breaking my ribs and all."

Iruka helped his teammate carefully, concern filled his expression. "Don't push it. I'll inform Ibiki that you're taking a break for few days. You should have gone to the hospital, Raidou."

"I would. Later though. What's about Anko?"

Iruka grinned as he recalled the kunoichi's demanding attitude last night. "She's fine. She said that she would eat dango as many as she wants now to make up for those dango-less three months. She still can't believe there is _no _dango in Mist."

Raidou laughed, "That's our Anko."

"Alright. I should go now to report to Ibiki. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope. I'll catch you later if I can."

------------------------------

.

.

.

Tbc .....

A/N : Yep.... that's the mission details. Satisfied? And nearly forget, I can't promise much, but I'll try to update the next chapter next weekend as well. Just wait until then, alright? =) Don't forget, review please!

- Izky


	3. Part I Chapter 3

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N :**

**Alright, I update on time! Yay for me! =D Btw, there are few of you that insist/suggest that I get a beta-reader. Honestly, I don't think my grammar is THAT bad. AND I've NEVER promised perfect fics, right? Please note that I'm usually a very busy medic student in her late fourth year that writes FOUR DAMN LONG FICS (See in my profile plz). I don't get enough time to write for fun and when I do, usually it's in Saturday/Sunday and I don't want to make u wait longer than necessary by posting it to some beta-readers only to wait for few days/even a week or two to edit them. My schedule is so overwhelming already that waiting for uncertain time to get the betaed chapters bfore posting it is too much for me to handle at the moment. x_X**

**The best I can think now IF I get a beta-reader is that he/she edits the ALREADY POSTED chapters. Sorry. -_- **

**For now, UNBETAED chapter ahead! I'm warning u. Still, happy reading! **

**- Izky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 03 (Words : 1,259) **

"Hm. Good job, Hawk. You, Feline, and Reindeer deserve a week off."

Iruka nodded back at Ibiki's words. "Thank you, Ibiki-san."

Before Iruka could turn his back, the commanding officer of the Konoha ANBU grabbed his shoulder. "Have you already spoken to...... Rokudaime-sama?"

Iruka's shoulder grew tensed under Ibiki's words. "I'm planning to."

Both of them understood that neither meant the mission report they previously discussed.

"At that time, we didn't have many choices, Iruka. He's one of the strongest jounins we have after the Sannin. And the Council supports him being our Leader." Ibiki continued.

Iruka nodded, eyes grew somber as its owner gripped Ibiki's hand back. "I'm aware of that fact, Ibiki-san."

Ibiki sighed, "Iruka, I know it's not my business. But, it's time for you and him to talk over your problem. You can't dodge him forever, he's your Hokage now."

And Iruka kept silent.

------------------------------------------

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" Iruka stood stiffly before the foor as he stared down at the floor in front of him.

There was a sigh before rustle of the papers stopped. Iruka didn't dare to look, choosing to keep his stare down. There was no telling what Rokudaime would do and Iruka felt it was better if he simply followed him without questions.

_After all.....that's what he wants. _

"I'm taking a break. Hawk, come with me."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed politely as he followed Rokudaime out of his office. In the back of his mind, he recognized the two hidden chakras of the hunter-nins followed their steps. It was always there, surrounding Rokudaime's space as protective intent hung in the air. Iruka felt it last night as well.

_Hmm...permanent bodyguards of Hokage, huh? I guess privacy wouldn't be the privilage the Hokage has.... _

They walked outside to the streets and Iruka noticed how adults edged away from Rokudaime's walking space yet giving him smiles and friendly nods. It seemed that they respected his personal space and gave supports and respect at the same time. Iruka smiled slightly behind his mask at the revelation.

_They're aware that he's still the infamous Sharingan Kakashi, who rarely let anyone touch him in friendly manner. Unlike Sandaime-sama. _

_Or maybe they're afraid of my presence...._

Iruka ignored the hurt growing inside him as he followed obediently a few steps behind Rokudaime. It was the price he had to pay for being ANBU. They protected the village, but not many civilians that wanted to have contacts with them.

_Forget it....I choose this. I have to be used to it._

Besides the respectful ways most people threw on the silver haired Hokage, Iruka didn't miss the ways more than a few females –teenagers or adults- blushed and whispered among themselves as their eyes followed every track of their Hokage.

Iruka wasn't blind. He was aware how attractive their new Hokage was. Hell, when the Hokage was still simply the jounin, the copy nin, he had many female, even few males –shinobis or civilians- that blushed at his presence more than a few times. Iruka supposed, the only thing that prevented them from throwing themselves at the jounin was the bright orange porn that _always _opened under the jounin's nose. It wouldn't do to admit they loved a _pervert _after all.

But now, porn or not, there was no way in hell the females (or even young males) would keep their eyes off the newly turned Hokage. The long flowing grey robe with the kanji of 'Sixth' behind his back was making the already attractive man more desirable than ever. He had still worn his jounin vest under the robe, but none of the previous slouch he usually did was there. He had walked with the air of grace and his bored eye stared ahead instead of staring down at a certain Icha-icha book.

And anyone who knew or _didn't _know enough of him would be aware that this man was _dangerous _in his own way, judging from the vast amount of chakra the man emitting from himself, much more than Iruka remembered when he was simply _the _copy nin.

_It seems that he has trained more and more.... Too bad I don't know what kind of training he had ..... It's a wonder how much a three-month period can increase someone's chakra level .... _

But apparently none of that mattered with the children.

"Rokudaime-sama. Good-day!"

"Rokudaime-sama!"

"Kakashi-sama! Hope you're well!"

It threw Iruka off guard when a few children, no more than six or seven year old, giggled and walked closer toward them. Kakashi-_no-_Rokudaime slowly bended down before arched his single eye at them, patting each head gently. The abnormally vast amount of chakra was still there, now circling around the kids in a protective manner, gently wrapping around their bodies as its owner gave his greeting.

"Thank you, kids. And how're you?" The lazy tone was there, but much gentler and softer than usual, Iruka blinked again. He had never heard the man speak in that tone unless to hi-

_Stop your wandering thought, damn it. You're on duty! _

"Am Fine!"

"Daddy already teach me how to throw kunai, Rokudaime-sama!"

A little dark haired girl giggled before gave a bunch of flowers to him. "For you, Kakashi-sama!"

Rokudaime chuckled as he accepted the flowers. "Thank you. You're .... Umi-chan, right? I hope you'll be a great kunoichi one day."

The little girl, Umi-chan, smiled widely at her parents, who were standing a few feet away. "Daddy! Mommy! Rokudaime-sama said I will be a great kunoichi!"

Her parents chuckled, before walking closer and nodding politely at the silver haired Hokage and the ANBU behind him. "Thank you, Rokudaime-sama."

"And who're the masked one behind you, Kakashi-sama?" The blue haired boy asked as his round eyes blinked at Iruka's silent form.

Iruka felt all attention suddenly shifted toward him. He fought not to vanish as all those kids walked toward him, curiosity filled their innocent eyes. He had been never one for attention, especially in his ANBU form, and he wouldn't change it anytime soon.

Rokudaime simply chuckled before patting one of the boys' head. "He's one of the ANBU, kids."

All the curious eyes turned wider as they 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed at his words.

Iruka was _very _thankful for the mask as suddenly the three children close the distance between them. He stopped his sensei-instict to shout at them '_Never approach stangers, kids!' _in certainly must punish them the next time he taught their cla-

No. He wasn't their sensei anymore, Iruka winced.

Burying the remorse deep inside, Iruka's breath hitched as one of the boys, Ita (he still remembered their faces and names), blinked up at him.

"Are you really a guy?"

_Excuse me...? _

He had expected questions like '_What's ANBU? What's your Job? What's with the mask? You look like my Iruka-sensei!' _He did even expect some things like '_Why do you kill? Do you enjoy killing?' _etc.

"You look..... _soft _though!"

Iruka's jaw opened as he blinked back at the boy, not knowing how to response his words. _What.... the hell?? _

The other boy, Taki, nodded back, "Uhm....I don't think he's a guy. She's so thin...."

Iruka caught himself before the whimper could break through his wall of angst and anger.

Until Umi-chan chirped, admiration filled her words. "...And she gets a long beautiful hair!!! Can I brush your hair, lady ANBU-san?"

And right in the middle of the streets, Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime, laughed at the distressed not-quite-whimper-sound his ANBU produced as the three kids continue their 'praises' to her-er-him.

--------------------------

.

.

.

Tbc .....

* * *

A/N : I wish I had enough time to draw Rokudaime!Kakashi and ANBU!Iruka...... Argh!! –pulls her hair- - Izky


	4. Part I Chapter 4

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update!! x_X**

* * *

**Chapter 04 (Words : 1,091)**

* * *

Much to Iruka's mortification, Rokudaime didn't stop chuckling until much later.

"Hokage-sama. I would hope you can stop laughing at my expense." Iruka muttered behind him as they walked. His blushing red face –thankfully covered by mask- was slowly diminishing by minutes.

Rokudaime simply chuckle some more before turned his head to him. "You must admit it was pretty funny, _lady ANBU-san._"

Iruka blushed again, not for the first time thankful for the protection of his mask. "I'm a guy, Hokage-sama."

The silver haired man nod as they finally reached the place. "Oh. I _really _believe that fact, Hawk."

And Iruka knew his blushing face was on for different reason than before.

_Damn it..... Keep yourself together, Iruka! _

* * *

Watching the man put his hand on the center of the huge gate (which previously hidden by genjutsu), Iruka couldn't help but said what he had thought over the choice of place they agreed on to 'talk'. He just realized that it was _the Hokage mansion _when the huge Hokage kanji printed on the black wood was shown to him after the Genjutsu was removed a few seconds ago!

_Damn it...! Don't tell me he's planning to talk to me THERE!?_

The Hokage mansion was something that was hidden among the villagers. The place was covered by high-level genjutsu and so many traps and seals to keep intruders away. Only few _very _trusted shinobis had privilage to enter that place, the place that every Hokage put their masks down and be _people _they were instead of the intimidating wise leaders their people sought after. Nothing political or Konoha-related ever happened there (unless the Hokage chose to bring their documents home, which never happened, Iruka bet).

Iruka had never visited the place before (though he knew the general area where the place located), only knowing it from the Konoha lesson books he taught the children in the Academy. Sandaime-sama was practically living in the Hokage office and rarely went home. He had never been close enough with Yondaime-sama to know his address. And as far as he remembered, Iruka only knew Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, often crashed into the place to drink together with Godaime, Tsunade-sama. And the only reason he knew that was because he often heard from Naruto grumbling how the pervert Sannin spend so much time drinking there with the old woman instead of training him.

It was a place that wasn't suitable for a Hokage to talk to someone like him, an ANBU, the Hokage's warrior, his _servants, _his _tools_.

"Hokage-sama? May I have a word?" As disagreed as he was, he had to be polite toward his own Hokage.

"Hm?" The older man didn't bother to turn his back as the seals recognize his white chakra and the the huge gate slowly opened.

"I think......it's improper for me to enter. This is your _home, _Sir." He said politely.

"As you said, this's my home, well... my _new _home anyway. And I'm free to invite people I want, ne?" Rokudaime chuckled, gesturing the ANBU to follow him. Iruka didn't have a choice but obey it.

"You two. Stay outside. I'm in no danger." The lazy tone uttered clearly as Rokudaime pulled the single key out his robe.

"Understood, Rokudaime-sama." The two chakra following them immediatelly vanished behind the now closed gates as its owner apparently followed Rokudaime's orders.

Dread slowly creeped inside his being when Iruka finally realized that he and Kakashi-_no, _Rokudaime, were alone in the empty yard, a few feet away from the huge gate.

"Hokage-sa-"

"Just follow me, Iruka. And we'll talk inside." Rokudaime sighed as he walked toward a single door before them, obviously the entry to the _private _house of Hokage.

_That's what I'm afraid of...._

* * *

The private house of Hokage was in fact ....... a _huge mansion. _There were easily more than five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and two or more rooms that Iruka presumed as office rooms and training places. It could easily fill one huge family there.

It was amazingly huge. It was expansive. It was fascinatingly orderly. It was ..... _empty. _

Iruka expected to have maids gathering to serve them, but no one had come to greet them as Rokudaime walked toward mindlessly around the huge mansion, a fact that Iruka made the best use of his observing skill.

_Where is he taking me? _

After walking for nearly a full minutes o so, the silver haired man finally stopped inside a huge room that –from the sight of huge couch and TV- was a family room.

Iruka blinked again when the silver haired man took of his Hokage robe and hang it on the wall. Rokudaime was now simply in his jounin standard uniform.

"You can take off that mask, Iruka." The familiar lazy tone was back as its owner pulled down his own mask, staring straight at him as he sat slowly on the huge cough in the center of the room.

"We have _many _things to talk about, don't we?"

Iruka eventually sighed, pulling down his Hawk mask as he sat down, a few feet away from the older man. "You don't have any talent being a polite host, do you?" _He's as blunt as ever..._

Rokudaime –_no, Kakashi _was smiling as he staring back at him. "Nope. That's your area."

Iruka grinned slightly as he relaxed his posture, eyes away to the other side of the room. "I haven't said it but ........ Congratulations for being Rokudaime."

The Hokage ignored it. "Look at me, Iruka."

Slowly, the ANBU turned to glance at the pale face normally hidden from people. The mismatched eyes (the black cover for the Sharingan was lying on the table, Iruka noticed) were still as deep as he remembered. The familiar old scar trailed its way jaggedly half way down his left cheek, but instead of looking horrible, it was dangerous and....-dare Iruka said it loudly- sexy. The pale cheek, the pointed nose, the sharp jaw, and those soft pink lips. All of them was bared for him to see. And nothing changed since the last time he saw them.

Iruka could feel heat slowly warmed his face as his brown eyes travelled over the silver haired man from top to bottom, then back up again.

He was still as handsome as ever.

"You look.....fine." He managed to say.

A pale eyebrow quirked at his comment before Rokudaime-_no, Kakashi _chuckled.

"I miss you too, _Iruka._"

And a half-second later, a pair of warm pale lips fastened to Iruka's opened ones.

.

.

.

Tbc..........

* * *

A/N : I swear I wanted to make this story more humorish, but it turn out this angsty!! Argh!! –made too many angsty fics-

PS : I just remember that I've made a facebook account recently. If u want to befriend me, please look at my profile and see my address there! I'm open for any new friends! ^_^

- Izky


	5. Part I Chapter 5

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update again! I've just finished my research for my degree these weeks! X_X **

**And nearly forget, I've drawn a Hokage!Kakashi and ANBU!Iruka in my deviantart account -- http:// blue-iceland . deviantart . com /art/ The-New-Hokage-and-His-ANBU-128328866 (or simply click on the link in my profile, it's good, really) Last, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 05 (Words : 863 )**

* * *

"No!!!"

The shout was loud and clear as Iruka pushed Kakashi-_no-_the Hokage away. He tried to ignore the hurt shown on that handsome pale face as he tried to _breathe _and _think_.

_Damn it! _

"You can't do this, Kakashi." He growled low as he looked down at the jounin's vest a few milimetres away from his ANBU garb, his hands were between them.

"Iruka-"

"The only reason I agree to be here of all places is that you, _the Rokudaime, _told me to! Don't expect that you can kiss me senseless anytime you want! I'm _not _the same weak chuunin you can play with-"

Iruka's rants was cut off as the older man pulled him into his arms, his breath was muffled against the green vest as its owner struggle to be free. But all his efforts were useless in front of the now strongest shinobi in the village.

_Damn it!! Since when he's this fucking strong!?? _

"We won't talk until you're calm down." The whisper was straight on his ear, sending a shiver down the ANBU's spine. _God – _he missed those sensous deep voice...

Iruka took a slow breath, ignoring the familiar smell of sandalwood and forest which followed it and nodded into the green vest.

There was silence for a few seconds before finally those strong arms let him go. Iruka turned his face away, shaking his head as a pale hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry. It's unbecoming of me to do that."

The silver haired man raised his eyebrow at the mumbled apology before pulling his hand away. "Iruka. Look at me."

Iruka kept his face free of emotion as he looked up at the sitting Rokudaime next to him. "What?"

Kakashi's unmasked face was troubled as he stared back against the chuunin-_no- _the ANBU. "Is that what you think? You're not weak, Iruka."

A chuckle escaped the brown haired ANBU as he stood, away from the older man's touch and grasp. He needed to think clearly when he talked to his _ex-lover, _and the other's touch wasn't helping it. "And yet it seems like I can't do anything to get away from your grasp a few seconds ago, Hatake. Some ANBU I am..."

Kakashi, not liking the tone the younger man used, slowly stood and leaned closer, only to see the other flinch at the closing distance. The one meter distance was still between them.

"Iruka.... Look at me, _please._"

Iruka hesitantly turned to look up at the silver haired man. He drew a deep breath and finally said clearly what he wanted to say to the other.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Hatake. You're my Hokage now and I'm simply your tool to achieve what the village need. There's nothing between us but that."

Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened for a second, before narrowing in disbelief. A deep growl was escaped those pale lips.

"You do _not _mean that, Iruka."

Knowing better when the ex-jounin said something in _that _tone,Iruka kept silent and simply nodded.

_Yes, I do. _

And before Kakashi could say something back, Iruka performed the handseal and vanished in the swirl of water.

Leaving the silver haired Rokudaime standing there, an unrecognizable expression on his face.

--------------------------------

He was back into his apartment few seconds after, barely aware of his much lesser chakra now (he transported 2-3 miles from the mansion) as he stumbled toward his couch, falling ungraciously as his face met the soft furniture.

"Iruka-sensei! You're back!"

Iruka blinked tiredly as his eyes met the sight of a familiar figure. The blonde was waving his hand in front of the dazed man's eyes.

"He—llooo!? Someone's there, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes shined with worry at the blank look his former sensei wore.

"Naruto?" The reorganization was finally settled in those brown eyes. "When did you go back?" For a second, Iruka felt guilt that he barely thought of the blonde teenager when he reached the village yesterday. His thought was in a mess after three-month mission and the problem with Kakashi was making his hands full. He honestly didn't expect to meet Naruto until maybe a few days later.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the question, "Shouldn't I ask you that instead? I just finished training with Yamato and then I go here to visit you, sensei! He said that you're already home and here I am!"

Iruka chuckled, "You have a terrible timing, Naruto...."

Naruto's face crestfallen at those words, "Should I go back later? And what's up with the ANBU garb and stuff? Don't tell me you just pretend as ANBU and walking around in these, sensei! Are you pranking someone?" At the last question, a giddy expression appeared on the teenager's face, eager to know who the victim was _this time. _

Iruka's already tired muscles tensed as the ANBU finally realized the situation. He was still in his ANBU uniform and the Hawk mask was strapped loosely in his belt.

_Damn it....... I forgot to change! Naruto shouldn't know at all about these....!_

Looking at the bright blue eyes, Iruka was torn between telling the truth or the lie to the blonde gennin.

_What should I do......!? _

_._

_._

_._

Tbc....

A/N : Yes, Iruka.... what should you do...? Btw, anyone interested to beta chapter 1-5 (and hopefully 6 as well)? Please contact me asap, thanks! ^_^

- Izky


	6. Part I Chapter 6

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update!! Hope u like it! – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual, though I'm waiting for my beta to beta these chapters as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 06 (Words : 1,048 words) **

* * *

His mouth couldn't work as he felt his tongue slowly limp inside.

_What should I do......!? _

There was silence for a moment, until Iruka saw the change on Naruto's face. The eager look turned slowly as it finally dawned on the blonde.

Iruka didn't need to tell anything as his expression told Naruto all he needed.

"Don't tell me you....... you _didn't...._"

At Naruto's _horrified _look, Iruka's composure was finally broken. Closing his eyes tightly, he finally muttered his answer, "Yes. I am."

"Why...?"

"It's complicated, Naruto."

Sensing that the sensei, _no, _the ANBU's already tired state, Naruto could only sigh inwardly. It seemed that he should postpone this talk. "How long....?"

"Three months."

Naruto tightened his grip as he asked again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Iruka groaned, "Not now Naruto, _please._"

Nodding stiffly, Naruto only said one sentence he could think at the moment. "I'll be back tommorow morning."

_You have no more time than that. _

And Iruka closed his eyes, giving up into the darkness as tiredness filled his being.

------------------------------------------

"So, explain, _sensei._"

Iruka groaned as he looked at the standing teen before his door. He barely finished his morning shower and changed when the blonde knocked loudly against his door. And his neck still had cramps from sleeping on the too small couch.

"Come in, Naruto."

And now, sitting on the couch beside the silent teen, Iruka began his talk.

"First, let me say this, I'm not planning to let you know my .... identity like _that. _I'm sorry."

The still silent blonde simply shook his head, "Why don't you tell me from the beginning, sensei? Three months ago?"

Iruka brushed his now long ponytail with his fingers, a new habit he acquired if he was thinking. He hadn't planned to tell Naruto _this _way, but .....

_It won't make a difference, right? _

_Me and him.... It's already over anyway._

Taking a deep breath, Iruka turned to look at Naruto. "Me and your teacher, Hatake Kakashi were lovers, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. A full twenty seconds passed when the meaning of the sentence hit him.

"What? Kakashi-sensei? The _Rokudaime_? What the he-how? You've _never-_"

"Calm down Naruto. It was _in the past_!" Iruka growled, gripping both Naruto's shoulders as he tried to calm the frantic teen.

"-and you two always fight! I rarely saw you two tog-wait, what? It's in the past? What do you mean? First you...you're going out andthen broke up? And how come _you _did _not _tell me?!" Naruto's frantic words turned serious as he tried to calm his breathing.

Seeing that Naruto calmed down a bit, Iruka let go his hold as he smiled sadly. "It was a secret, Naruto. A high-profile jounin like him was – _is _wanted by anyone, the enemies of Konoha. We didn't tell anyone but Hoka-I mean, Tsunade-sama."

The reason dawned on Naruto as he began to understand. He was Kakashi's student after all. Still, he protested. "But, _you _surely can tell _me, _Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka chuckled, shaking his head. "Kakashi was too paranoid to tell anyone, Naruto. With Akatsuki and Orochimaru around, he won't take _any _chances. And I agreed with his decision."

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Anyway, it was over. There's nothing between us anymore, so you don't need to worry about that."

Naruto's eyebrows raised, curiosity laced in his words. "Really? And how can it be over, sensei? You and Kakashi-sensei are the kind of people that stick like a glue to your loved ones, or so I believe. You're having a fight or something?" There are a hint of growl at the end of his sentence that went unmissed by Iruka.

Knowing the blonde's overprotective tendency toward his loved ones (something which he obviously inherited from the silver haired Hokage), Iruka chose his answer carefully. It wouldn't do to threaten Naruto's view of their Rokudaime after all. "We had a ..... disagreement."

"...And?"

Iruka shrugged, not meeting Naruto's curious eyes. "It was ..... unexpected. After that, I decided to join ANBU. And one of my first ANBU missions sent me to the outside of Konoha for three months. I just got back a few days ago, so it...surprises me to see our Rokudaime."

There was a silence for a few dreading seconds before Naruto asked again. "Was you joining ANBU related to your disagreement with Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka was silent, but it was answer enough for Naruto.

Growling, Naruto suddenly grasped Iruka's now paler left hand in his fingers. "Do you want to tell me, sensei? _What _did he tell you to make you throw yourself into this...this ANBU stuff? "

Still, Naruto had a feeling that he _did _know the reason himself.

"I..... I was just tired of _waiting, _Naruto."

"............"

Iruka shook his head, staring into the empty wall. "He was the great Copy nin, of course his skill and ability was needed by our country, especially since Akatsuki appeared. I understand that. "

"............."

"Even you, Sakura, and the other gennins already caught up with my Chuunin rank. Everyone trained hard to help our village. And me..... I just want to be more...useful I guess."

"Don't say it like that, sensei! You helped teaching the children into the great shinobis we are now! Of course you're useful! You're needed by Konoha!" Naruto protested.

Iruka chuckled again, "I know that, Naruto. But I know.... I _know _I can do more for Konoha. Facing Akatsuki and Orochimaru were difficult enough for Konoha. Any kind of shinobis were-_are _needed to help in the frontline. That's why I decided it."

"But...but....why _ANBU_? Why not training for jounin, sensei?! You're _not-_" At the last moment, Naruto stopped his mouth, flinching at the sad brown eyes staring straight at his blue ones.

"Even you think that I can't do this. Unlike what most people believe, ANBU are chosen at chuunin rank, Naruto, not at jounin rank." Iruka sighed.

"I don't think like that, sensei! It's just –"

Iruka shook his head, "Enough, Naruto. No harm done."

"Iruka-sensei...."

Giving a small smile at the blonde, Iruka finally said the one thing buried deeply inside him for years. "I'm tired being left behind for years, Naruto. But now, I can run along you and the others to protect Konoha. Please respect that."

Only silence answered him.

.

.

.

Tbc .....

* * *

A/N :

No Kakashi here.... Too bad. Still, hope u understand Iruka's reason now! Until next update! 8D

- Izky


	7. Part I Chapter 7

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update!! Hope u like it! – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. (Argh!! For some reasons, my new betas haven't responded to my mail at all.) **

**Btw, happy birthday to me!! =3 I am 21-year-old this Monday and I just got my Bachelor degree last week. Yay! Only a year of studying piles of medic books before I can be a doctor! –loves- **

**Happy reading! **

**- Izky **

* * *

**Chapter 07 (Words : 1,360 words) **

* * *

He knew he couldn't ran forever. He stared at the closed door, waiting for the inevitable voice.

"Enter." The voice sounded firm and clear, but months-­_no_-years of knowing the silver haired was enough for him to recognize the hint of tiredness in it. Strengthening his resolve, Iruka obeyed the voice and entered the room stiffly, his Hawk mask on his face.

"You summon me, Rokudaime-sama?"

Kaka-_no-_Rokudaime looked up from the piles of reports, nodding at his presence. A curved eye greet him. "Morning, Hawk."

"Morning, Rokudaime-sama." It was only polite to greet back. Iruka barely looked at the tired visible eye and the hunched shoulders before looking down at his own feet, waiting for his leader's order.

Kakashi's voice quickly turned into business-like at his next words. "I've read your squad leader's reports on you. It seemed that Reindeer thinks highly of your performance, regardless of your new position and experience. And I think I agree with him."

For a few seconds, Iruka didn't know what to say. Did Rokudaime just..._compliment _him? The ANBU finally settled to answer simply, "Thank you, Rokudaime-sama."

"Reindeer and Feline told me that you have excellent ability to pay attention to ... let's say... insignificant things better than most people, and you could memorize anything quickly. It's particularly useful for Intelligence Division, which you're part of, am I right?"

Iruka simply nodded, still looking at his feet. He refused to recognize the .... _worry _growing inside him at the tired tone his leader used. He knew the workaholic trait Kakashi had and it seemed that the silver haired Hokage didn't go home yesterday.

_Damn it. You don't need to worry about him anymore, Iruka! He's not your lover to pamper anymore! He's your leader, focus! _

"I know you're still regarded as a new member in ANBU. But, due to your squad's recommendation -and a few others I won't mention- and your....past history before joining ANBU..."

Iruka's knuckles tightened. _I think I know where's this topic heading to....._

"You have an excellent quality to manage and organize the arrangment of high-profile missions. I'd like you to be my assistant and private guard from now on, Hawk."

Iruka's eyes widened behind the mask. Quickly, he looked up to protest only to find a dark blue eye staring straight at him. "But, Rokudaime-sama-"

Kakashi didn't let him finish his words, "The Hokage's assistant is a high-profile position, Hawk. He/she works to help Hokage make decisions over his shinobi. I'm sure you know the vitality of the position."

Iruka's tension was palpable as he responded back, "With all respect, surely Shizune-san could fill the position that you mention. She has worked for Godaime for years, Rokudaime-sama. She will be a better candidate than a newly-joined ANBU like me."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed down at his silent refusal. Still, amusement danced back into his eye as he explained to the stubborn ANBU before him. "Shizune-san has stepped down from her position at her own request. She chooses to work in Hospital, particularly to help Tsunade's condition. It happened when you were in mission, Hawk."

Iruka managed not to _growl _as he said stiffly, "Surely there are other shinobis worth the position than me, Rokudaime-sama."

_And I haven't ever heard any ANBUs being a Hokage's assistant before...... What is he up to? _

Much to Iruka's surprise, the Rokudaime shook his head. "Besides her, there's only one shinobi that has a high-clearance and the required ability _and _personality to fill the position. Too bad he retires from his Mission-desk job and changes his job. I'm sure you know who he is."

Iruka blinked, before the meaning hit him. Without his consent, a blush appeared behind his mask. He couldn't say anything to _that_. _What? Is he talking about ... me?_

Seeing that the ANBUwas silent, Kakashi sighed. "This is only a temporary placement. Until I can find another better, I will choose you as my assistant. The council already agree with me. This's for Konoha, Hawk."

Knowing he lost the battle, Iruka kneeled down and bowed. "Your wish is my command, Rokudaime-sama."

* * *

Unlike Iruka who chose to be a full-time ANBU, most of ANBUs chose to keep their previous rank intact. They worked as jounins and special jounins in majority of time, but won't hesistate to answer ANBU's call and wore their own ANBU garb to do the missions.

That's why Iruka chose to be in his ANBU uniform, doing the reports in a nearly empty ANBU Headquarters in the middle of day when majority of his ANBU comrades doing missions or hanging outside in their jounin identity.

"I heard you're promoted, Hawk. Congratulations."

Looking up from the reports (He couldn't believe he was doing the reports AGAIN here), Iruka's masked face met with a grinning Anko. She only wore her jounin's uniform.

Sighing (and knowing it was futile to ignore this insane woman by working), Iruka dropped his mask. "The gossip vine is working well, I see."

And it was barely three hours after Kaka-Rokudaime's talk with him. He was surprised the other ANBUs didn't come to 'congratulate' him as Anko obviously did.

_Oh well, this's still morning. Either they're still in bed or obviously busy in their other's 'identity'. _

Anko pouted at his lack of greeting before sat down on his edge of desk. "You should be happier, Iruka! Everyone is talking how lucky you're to be choosen by our sexy Rokudaime you know!" She chuckled, twirling Iruka's long ponytail in her fingers. It was _so _soft!

"Stop that." Pushing Anko's hand out of his ponytail, Iruka raised his eyebrow. "I don't know you like our Rokudaime-sama _that _way, Anko." _Like the majority of our female population, _he added silently.

Anko rolled her eyes, "You don't read the newest polling,Iruka. Apparently Kakashi is voted asthe _hottest _Hokage _ever _in Fire Country. With Yondaime came in second, of course."

And it was Iruka's turn to roll his eyes. "And we only have _six _Hokage so far....."

Anko grinned, "I know. Still, you must admit, even with that cursed mask, he looks so handsome and _dangerous. _I wonder if he's interested in threesome......."

Iruka snorted at the ridiculity, "I'm sure he doesn't want to be at the same bed as Ibiki, Anko."

_And Kakashi is the type that won't share. He's a possesive bastard after all. _

He still remembered how disgruntled the copynin was the last time he was asked to have a lunch together with Asuma, simply to discuss Shikamaru's development. _Asuma! _(the bearded jounin was _married _to Kurenai for Heaven's sake!). The silver haired jounin welcomed him in his small apartment with many _ridiculous _questions and the most tantalizing _kisses _that-

"-Ka! Iruka! You hear me, boy!?"

Iruka snapped out of his musing as he was greeted by an irked Anko. "Oops, sorry. What did you say, Anko?"

Anko gave him evil eyes before shrugging, "Oh well. I just say that it won't be a long time before the Council asks our Rokudaime to choose one of the girls and marry as soon as possible. It wouldn't do well to have a bachelor Hokage after all...."

At those words, Iruka's eyes widened. _Marriage? So soon?!_

Without knowing Iruka's surprised eyes, Anko continued. "And he's the last of Hatake. He needs to have a heir or two to continue that White chakra bloodline...."

Looking down at the mission reports, he ignored the anguish and dissapointment growing inside him as the meaning entered his mind.

_That's right. Kakashi needs to continue that bloodline. Then I wonder why he chose me a year ago?_

_................_

_........_

_Shit, I forgot why we began that fucked relationship. It's just that.... we're fighting one second, and the next he's already thrusting his tongue inside my mouth._

_Right. _

_A temporary fuckbuddy maybe, who are strong enough to not get killed by his enemies but weak enough to be dominated at. Who could be better than a manning desk chuunin who wouldn't give him children? _

_Forget it. It's in the past. It's over. You don't need to second-guess yourself, Iruka. _

Right.

Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he would believe in it.

Eventually.

_._

_._

_._

Tbc....

* * *

A/N : Who's in denial here...? 8P Anyway, I need some opinions over an important aspect of this fic.

**QUESTIONS : What do you think of 'MalePregnant' KakaIru matters for this fic? I need some thoughts before accepting/refusing to use it in this apparently political-sensitive fic. Thank you! **


	8. Part I Chapter 8

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update!! Hope u like it! – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

First, let me thank u all of you lovely readers that responded to my question in the last chapter. Wow, I've never expected that so many of you give your rather detailed (and _loong_) insight over 'MalePregnant' KakaIru topic OoO Thank you so much!!! I promise I'll consider each of your opinion in this fic, I'll try my best! 8D My decision will be announced in later chapters (maybe chapter 15 up or so....), you simply need to be patient. ^_^

Last, cheers and happy reading!

-Izky

* * *

**Chapter 08 (Words : 1,077 words) **

* * *

After being 'congratulated' by more than a few ANBU acquitances and friends over his 'new position' (and spend too many times of nodding and smiling behind his mask at them) yesterday, Iruka concluded that being 'a Hokage's assistant' was an enviable and _un_enviable job at the same time.

Enviable, because –like a dozen or so ANBU females said- he could spend time with 'the hot, sexy, and _dangerous _Rokudaime of theirs' for hours a day. Apparently those three traits was ideal criteria those insane kunoichis had for an ideal partner, Iruka mused. And –like another dozen or so ANBU _males _said this time- he could have greater authority and higher clearance to their country's important matters. It was a honor to be one of the few _very _trusted ones of their Rokudaime.

Unenviable, because –like a dozen or so _both _ANBU males and females said- he would deal with the pompous, old-traditioned Council of Konoha _and _their apparently _too-serious _Rokudaime. He was surprised to know that in the last three months, their new Hokage tended to be workaholic and serious all the time. Still, it was understandable, because of Orochimaru and Akatsuki's threat in horizon.

So, Iruka didn't know whether he should be glad or mad at his new position. Although if he thought of his 'past relationship' with their new Hokage, he would bet at the latter.

"Good morning, Hawk."

"Good morning, Rokudaime-sama." He bowed politely before standing up, ready to begin his 'job' (and ignore the tingling feeling of working with his 'ex-lover' in the same room). "What should I do?"

Ka-_damn it!-_Rokudaime nodded, barely giving him a glance as he was already deep buried in the documents on his desk (Iruka couldn't help but surprised at the _very _on time Hokage. He didn't think that Ka-his leader as an early-riser). "You should start with those piles over there. Divide it according to their priority with your own judgement. I'll examine it later." He pointed at the high piles at the left side of his desk.

Iruka couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. _Is it too much to explain what the hell my general job is? And he doesn't even ask what kind of judgement I have._

_Oh well, it's his nature. Once in a mission, he will bury himself deeper into it to ensure its success. _

Without saying anything, Iruka took the said piles of documents, making a way to the empty and smaller desk next to the Rokudaime (which he assumed as his new desk), and began his new job.

* * *

He had half-expected that Ka-Rokudaime would stop his current work and demand a talk with him as soon as he entered the room. But apparently the silver haired Hokage had been better than the brown haired ANBU expected. He didn't talk or order Iruka to do anything but gave that order Iruka got earlier for hours.

It was like his previous mission-desk job, but instead of arranging D,C, or B-class missions, Iruka had to read and arrange A and S-class missions for jounins, special jounins, and .... ANBU itself.

A few jounins and special jounins _and _important clients came in and out of the room, giving or being given their missions to or from Rokudaime himself. Iruka simply watched from his own desk, watching behind his masked face and doing his apparently another new job : the private guard of Rokudaime, giving another protective unseen, barely detected chakra around the leader, which Ka-Rokudaime barely raised an eyebrow to, but rising a sweat on certain clients.

It puzzled him that one of the hidden Hunter-nins, the two permanent bodyguard of Hokage (he knew they took turns to guard), hide his or her chakra so effectively today, making the others who entered the room –particularly the _clients_- could breath easily without tension....too much. It was far contrast than the first time he reported his mission the first time to Rokudaime where protective chakra hung heavily in the air. He must question Kaka-_shit-_Rokudaime later about it, after finishing the documents.

Speaking of the documents, it was giving himself a thrill and tightened gut at reading the descriptions of those documents. He had a fair share of idea what kind of enemies Akatsuki and Orochimaru were, but he apparently didn't realize how many level of the dangerousness they brought of until today.

Swallowing the urge to shiver at the recently-known ability of Kakuzu, one of the Akatsuki members (what kind of insane creature he was? Having an ability to take the others' hearts into his body?) which provided by the autopsy team recently, Iruka categorized it as 'Important Information', which meant it was included in 'Priority Level 2' group. So far, he already categorized them as 'Priority Level 1', 'Level 2' and so on, using ANBU priority system. He didn't know if he should be thankful that there wasn't 'Priority Level 3' yet, which meant 'Emergency : Immediate Help or Back Up Requested'

There was a knock on the door. Immediatelly, using the ANBU training he barely mastered a month ago, Iruka sensed the chakra behind the door quickly.

It was Danzo, one of the Council member.

"Enter" Ka-Rokudaime's voice answered calmly.

Iruka must fight not to growl as he sensed the growing tension in the air, immediately rising his chakra up and filling the room with his protective intent. The man, clad in white and black clothes and bandaged head and right arm, was walking into the room. He took confident steps in his walk as he stared _down _at their Hokage due to their different position, ignoring the heavy air around him.

"Good afternoon, Hatake-_sama_." The man said it in a tone that chilled Iruka like a poison. Iruka immediatelly disliked this person. Kakashi told him long ago that he _hated _to be called like that because it was his father's, Hatake Sakumo, title. He wanted to be different and acknowledged as himself, _Kakashi. _And Iruka had never heard anyone called him _that._

Until this person appeared.

"What brings you here, Danzo-_san._" Rokudaime asked politely, ignoring the greeting.

Danzo raised his visible eyebrow up at the greeting. He throw a calculated look at Iruka for a second before back to face their Hokage. "Please forgive me for my sudden entrance. I merely want to see your now guard dog, the Hawk isn't it?" Then he threw a small smirk at the silent ANBU.

Oh no, Iruka didn't dislike this person. He simply _hated _him.

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc ....

A/N : And Danzou finally appeared. For you who didn't know him, he was one of the council members in manga and had been chosen as one of candidates for Sandaime Hokage position years ago (I don't think it's spoiler....). What does he want to say to Iruka and Kakashi??

- Izky


	9. Part I Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Title: The New Hokage

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update!! Hope u like it! – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 09 (Words : 1,124 words) **

* * *

Rokudaime shrugged his shoulders. "Look all you want. But be careful not to touch. Or you will lost _both _hands this time." The threat went unmissed by Danzo, who stiffened a little, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by both the Hokage and ANBU.

From behind his mask, Iruka stiffly looked at Kakashi, who simply gave him a curved eye in return. The ANBU could recognize a hint of _possesiveness _inside that seemingly harmless joke. And it made him tingle in a few places he didn't dare to think of.

Danzo apparently disliked their unspoken communication (or so he thought) as he coughed, breaking their silent stares at each other. His next words were precise but more subdued than before. "You've managed to make the Council agree to let you take an _ANBU_ assistant to aid you this time. I merely want to see what makes him so different than the usual kind of assistants you had refused to work with since you're chosen as our new Hokage."

Iruka's brown eyes widened at the new revelation. _What does he mean with that? So....there are other assistants before me? Didn't Ka-Rokudaime say no one fit before me? _

Kakashi simply grinned his infamous crescent smile again and answered with his lazy drawl, "I don't like repeating the answer I'm sure you know of, Danzo. But for your sake, I will explain it again."

"I'm honored, Hokage-sama." The sarcasm was palpable.

"Besides the required ability and talent, I have two basic requirements for my assistant. First, I don't work well with people that I don't trust _completely _so he or she must gain it first _without any outer influences_. Second, he or she should be able to withstand with my eccentric habits as you likely to put it. And sadly, none of your chosen assistant candidates for me filled both criterias." Explained the silver haired Hokage.

"And he does?" Danzo couldn't help but throw an eye full of disbelief to the unmoving ANBU. "He barely joins ANBU for a few months! And reading his career file, it's-"

Kakashi kept his voice calm, but the sharp gleam in his dark blue eye was Iruka's warning that Danzo began to test his temper. "I don't recall that being a senior ANBU is a requirement to be Hokage's assistant. And I don't simply read anyone's files to judge people's worth. Do you doubt your _Hokage's _choice, Danzo?"

Danzo drew back as he shook his head. "I don't, Hokage-sama."

"Good. You're dismissed." Kakashi's words were precise and colder than a winter's storm.

Bowing stiffly, Danzo throw a glare at the still unmoving ANBU and walked outside the room quickly.

* * *

_Does it mean that Kakashi chooses me at his own will, forcing even the Council to agree with him? And why the hell does he do that? He doesn't need me at all. We're over, right? He merely wants to play with my emotions again, making me as his assistant of all things. He only enjoys tormenting me. And what the hell is the tension between Danzo and Kakashi? And why did Danzo hate me so much? _

There were so many questions and so little answer for him.

"Hawk, are you alright?"

Iruka finally blinked behind his mask as he found his Hokage, staring down before his desk. _Since when he's staring at me?_

"I'm fine, Rokudaime-sama." He answered stiffly. Danzo's words were still ringing in his ears and it made him.... _confused. _

_His decision over my new position..... Shit, Hatake, what are you playing at this time? _

"Hawk!"

"Yes, Rokudaime-sama!?" Iruka nearly jumped out of his chair at the shout close to his ear.

The silver haired Hokage sighed silently, before saying in a calm voice. "Suzaku, lock and guard the office. I'll be back in ten minutes."

In second, he suddenly yanked the apparently still confused ANBU towards him, scooped him up, and vanished in the swirl of leaves.

Iruka didn't open his eyes until the transportation jutsu was done. He blinked when the sight of his own bedroom greeted him.

"Roku-Kakashi! Why are we in my apartment!? You're in the middle of job!" Iruka hissed, confusion forgotten for a second as well as his politeness. He was aware of those familiar strong arms around his waist and he didn't want to lean against that familiar hardness at all. "And let me go!"

Much to his surprise, the taller shinobi obeyed as he let him go, stepping back from his personal space.

Before Iruka could said anything, the silver haired Hokage beat him. "I know now is not the right time to do this. But I just want to say this, Iruka. I still love you, and we need to talk about our relationship as soon as possible." The words are clear as its owner stared back at the ANBU.

Iruka blinked before shaking his head, ignoring the fluttering inside his stomach at his ex-lover's words. "I already said it before, Kakashi. It's over. We're not what we're used to be. You don't want to be with me like this. "

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed and grew darker by seconds, "And how do you know that, Iruka?"

Iruka shrugged, forming a seal to transfer himself back to the Hokage office. "Just because. Now, excuse me-"

As fast as his fingers formed the seal, Kakashi was apparently faster than him. In a half-second, his mask was brutally lifted up and a pair of pale lips fastened on his own as its owner breathing the words into his unprepared mouth.

"We will talk tonight. In my place."

And stolen his ANBU's gasp once more, Kakashi vanished in the swirl of leaves, the ANBU tightly wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Suzaku, one of the permanent bodyguard of Hokage, merely narrowed his eyes when a change of the air was detected below him.

Someone was transporting himself there.

And judging from the many seals in the Hokage's office to prevent the transporting jutsu from happening, there was only one person who could do that.

Suzaku wasn't surprised to see their silver haired Rokudaime's form appeared from behind the smoke.

What surprised him was the new ANBU guard inside Rokudaime's arms, struggling lightly before the Rokudaime let him go.

"Damn it! Don't do that again, Kakashi!" The new ANBU guard, the Hawk, hissed at the taller shinobi before sitting on his own desk. Instead of reprimanding him for being rude to the _Hokage, _the Rokudaime merely shrugged and took his own place at his desk.

"Remember what I said, Iruka."

Raising his eyebrows in the darkness, Suzaku shook his head slowly.

_There's something between them. Should I report to Okashira? Or the Council?_

And yet Suzaku chose to remain silent in his own darkness.

.

.

.

Tbc....

A/N :

I used the idea from 'The Silent Blade', an ANBU!Iruka fic, that Hokage was guarded by two Hunter-nins as his/her permanent bodyguards. Credits for its amazing author, Carcinya (or Isolde1 on ff dot net)! You MUST read her fics, I really love them! –hearts- And don't forget to review, please! 8D

PS : Next chapter will reveal WHAT's the real problem between Kakashi and Iruka! Wait for it, please!

- Izky


	10. Part I Chapter 10

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

I've been busy working in a hospital in outer city for a few weeks. Thank god I brought my laptop and my modem bcause there aren't many fun things here (mostly are children patients patients AND patients. They are whiny, sick, needy and adorable little brats). And next Friday is my EXAM from hell!!! Pray for me please!! DDD=

Hope u like this chapter! – Izky

**??QUESTIONS??**

**Is Suzaku working for Danzou? (cause I don't recall that name?)**

Suzaku is an OC I create for the story (Because Masashi Kishimoto never tells us ANY ANBU/Hunter nins name in Konoha). And I can't tell you the answer, please wait until the story reveal itself. –winks-

**WARNING : UNBETAED **as usual.

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Words : 2,011 words) **

* * *

For the most part of the day, Iruka was busy analyzing and arranging the missions.

He was thankful that he didn't need to talk to Kaka-_ugh-_Rokudaime at all. He simply put the piles of done arranged missions on his leader's desk and back to his own desk to do more mission arrangements. Then Rokudaime would judge his arrangements and decided to follow/refuse Iruka's decision. Every half an hour or so, the silver haired leader would let out a low whistle (a standard code for ANBU that Iruka understood as a call for his teammates) and an ANBU (usually Tiger or Rat) would appear out of thin air, listening to Rokudaime's orders to get the mission scrolls to certain people and vanished to do their job. Iruka certainly didn't envy their job, being the massengers as they were.

They didn't talk to each other at all. Even when the clients or others shinobis entered the room to give their rapports or take their missions, the ANBU and the Hokage were avoiding each other's eyes and acting as if there was nothing between them.

The tension was there, but only _few_ shinobis –who recognized the Hawk's identity and the Rokudaime's _real _personality- noticed it. Iruka tried his hardest not to think about the silver haired shinobi next to him and Ka-Rokudaime did a hell good job to be as emotionless as possible (not that many could sense it, with that dark mask on its place). To the others', both of them were barely working seriously as usual. They were used to their workaholic new Hokage and honestly, who would ever expect ANBUs to be _not _quiet? (They could be as silent as a rock if they were ordered to, which happened nearly 24 hours a day)

The brown haired ANBU nearly jumped (_nearly _being the key word) when the silver haired Hokage suddenly rose from his sitting position.

"Rokudaime-sama?" He was proud to prevent the tremble appear in his tone at the hard gaze on his masked ones

"It's already past eight, Hawk. We're done for today."

Iruka's masked face quickly glanced at the hanging clook at the wall. It was already 20.35. Now he knew why only fewer shinobis entered the office for the last few hours. The office was officially closed at seven.

_Wow, I barely noticed the time. _

He barely finished rearranged the reports in an order when a familiar pale and bigger hand gripped his. He looked up only to find a pale darkened dark blue eye stared down at him.

"I'm taking you home."

With that, the Rokudaime formed the seal and took them away from the now locked and officially closed office.

* * *

They were glaring at each other.

"So I'm here. Say whatever you want to tell me and I will go home." The ANBU nearly growled, putting his Hawk mask aside as he sat forcefully on the provided comfy couch.

Rokudaime, Kakashi, simply raised his visible eyebrow before sat down in the single couch, facing the other man. "There are _a lot _questions I want to ask you, and I'm sure you do as well. Make yourself comfortable, Iruka. It _will be _a long talk."

"..................."

"And don't bother to transport. I set a few seals all over this place after your last stunt."

"Fine. Start your interrogation, please." A sarcasm.

The Rokudaime shook his head as he pulled his mask and forehead protector down. The bared face stared back against the stubborn ANBU, a calm unreadable expression on his solemn face. "Why did you go to that mission?"

Both of them knew which mission he was talking about.

Iruka gritted his teeth, looking down at the coffee-table between them. He might suffer this talk sooner than later. Oh well. "I thought the timing after _that _last talk of ours is an obvious answer. You're genius, aren't you? Figured it yourself."

The memory of _that _night was still fresh on his mind, burning and reminding him what his ex-lover thought of him since forever.

_He was grading his students' homeworks when the silver haired jounin jumped from his open window. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the obviously tired lover of his. _

"_Welcome home. How is Naruto's training?" He asked carefully, eyes roamed down the slounching form, automatically looking for any injuries. There was none but few scratches and few blood droplets, good. _

_Kakashi groaned, kissing him on his lips quickly before walking toward Iruka's bed and letting himself fall on its soft surface. He had grown to stay overnight in Iruka's apartment nowadays, too tired to go back to his own apartment. And Iruka couldn't blame him, the silver haired jounin had been so busy these last few months in the frontline to fight against Akatsuki and Orochimaru's underlings and in Konoha itself, training Naruto. "He's improving much faster than I expect. He can cut waterfall in half with his wind chakra now." _

_Pleasad at his favorite gennin student (he couldn't believe Naruto was still a gennin!)'s progress, Iruka marked down a few last papers before rising up. "Have you eaten dinner yet? I can heat up something for you, Kakashi." _

_His silver haired jounin lover for nine months nodded in gratitude. "I haven't eaten anything the whole day. Naruto insisted to get training as early as possible. On four a.m."_

_Iruka looked as Kakashi worriedly, preparing a light meal at the corner of his small apartment. "Is he alright? He has tendency to forget his own limit sometimes."_

_Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, single eye staring at the ceiling above him. "He sets his own limitation, Iruka. I can hardly believe he's still a gennin officially. Manipulating shape and nature of chakra is hard, even for us jounins." _

_Iruka grinned, "Chuunins you mean. We chuunins are entitled to master our nature chakra you know. And mastering your nature chakra and another one is a must for you jounins." _

_Kakashi blinked, drowsy eye flickered at his direction for a second. "Really? I've never seen you fought with your chakra before. Now that you mention it, I've never seen you're in action at all, Iruka, besides teaching those Academy brats." _

_Iruka rubbed the back of his head, "Well. We've never trained together. And we're never paired together in a mission."_

_Kakashi nodded, yawning as he rose up from his position. "Which is for better. I don't think you can handle A or S-rank missions." As tired as he was, he needed to eat first. _

_Iruka raised his eyebrow, giving the already done meal to the now sitting jounin on his bed. "I've handled my share of A-rank missions, Kakashi." _

_The silver haired jounin accepted the meal half-heartedly, "Right. But I prefer you stay on the Academy all the times, Iruka. It's safe for you."_

_Iruka contemplated to tell the jounin what he had been thinking and doing for the last few months since his silver haired lover began actively seeking Akatsuki's members and training Naruto just recently. He planned to tell Kakashi much earlier, but the jounin rarely ever home (to his or Iruka's apartment) anymore than necessary. This was actually the first time the jounin went to his apartment in a conscious state, that's why he decided to tell the jounin. It was long overdue. "Actually..... I'm planning to enroll on the next jounin exam. What do you think, Kakashi?" _

_The sleepy tiredness on the jounin's bare face quickly vanished, replaced by a disbelieved one. "What!? The exam is barely a month away! You can't make it, Iruka! You'll be killed in no time!" _

_The bluntness of the words hit him harder than he expected. "I have been training for a while, Kakashi." _

_Actually, he did more than that. And he was sure he could pass the exam now as the ANBU tests were much deadlier than that. He was barely alive after THOSE tests a month ago. Damn Ibiki and his meddling._

_But Kakashi didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway._

_The peaceful atmoshpere turned serious instantly as a pair of mismatched eyes stared hard at him, meal forgotten. "Tsunade-sama are planning to step up the jounin's exam regimens to improve the quality of our jounins. There are only a handful of elite jounins that can face the dangerous threats like Akatsuki at the moment. You're not ready to jump from teaching little brats everyday into that kind of life, Iruka." _

_Iruka narrowed his eyes in return. He knew his lover was a bit overprotective of his safety, but he could take care of himself enough. "A chuunin is also a shinobi, Kakashi. I thought you realize that." He disliked where this conversation were heading to. _

"_I know you're a capable shinobi, Iruka. But face it, even Naruto and Sakura began catching up with your rank. They even has been facing a much more dangerous enemies more than you could think for shinobi their age. They're used to those kind of enemies now and learn to counter them bit by bits. But you're not. You're a chuunin who're used to teach inside the village, not to fight and kill outside there. You're not that kind of shinobi, Iruka. You don't have ability to be more than that at the moment." _

_Iruka suddenly forgot to breath. Is that what Kakashi, his lover, thinking of him? _

_He knew that more than a few of his students, particularly Naruto's generation, showed their great talents and abilities. He was proud of them, although he couldn't ignore the growing insecurity inside him, imagining how long before his students left him behind, taking the deadly missions and –dare he say- having more chances to 'leave' this world faster than their old sensei. _

_But thinking of it was entirely different than hearing it directly from –not only anyone, but his own lover. _

_Kakashi seemed to sense his emotion, quickly softening his tone and explaining more. "I don't mean that you're unsuitable for jounin career, Iruka. But it will take you a few more months at least to prepare yourself for those kind of missions. And honestly, I will much prefer you to be safe here in Konoha than doing dangerous missions out there. I want you to be safe here, loving the children and the others." _

_Iruka felt his temper flare, "Damn it, Kakashi, I'm not some fragile dolls. I've survived so many A missions until now. You can't make me stay inside the village all the time when our Konoha needs every strength we can spare! I can fight as well!" _

_Kakashi took a deep breath, obviously forcing himself to relax at the sight of his lover's temper. "You're not ready to be a jounin, Iruka. You wouldn't make it as jounin right now." _

"_What do you mean-"_

"_I know you're not strong enough, Iruka. Please, can't we not talk about this now?" Kakashi massaged his temple as he eyed the suddenly silent chuunin in tiredness. "Both of us are tired at the moment. We can talk about it in the morning, Iruka, please." _

_But too late. Iruka already understood what his lover's view of him._

_Swallowing the growing lump inside him, Iruka chose to be silent. "Alright," was all he managed to say. Suddenly he didn't have any energy to out-talk his lover as usual. And Kakashi resumed his eating in silence._

_They slept on Iruka's bed. Iruka ignored the silent breathing next to his ear as he contemplated what to do now that he had finally made the decision. _

_The next day, he told Ibiki that he would take a full-position as ANBU instead of half-agent he had chosen for the last one month. He ignored Ibiki's narrowing gaze as the Head of ANBU asked for his reason. _

_And the next day again, he volunteered to take that mission to the Mist. _

_The jounin exam was forgotten entirely the next day. But his lover –no- the silver haired elite jounin's words were still ringing in his ears for days. _

_Hatake Kakashi wanted a loving-not-shinobi-enough-chuunin as his lover. And he, the Hawk, couldn't give him that. _

_._

_._

_._

Tbc...

* * *

A/N : Poor Iruka.....Kakashi's overprotectiveness doesn't help Iruka's low-esteem self at all... –sighs- Anyway, I need to ask a question bugging me for a while. This's needed for the knowledge in future chapters if I have a way to do it :

**a. What do you think of Kakashi's nature element chakra? I know from manga that he has lightning element one (with Raikiri and all...) and (at least) another type chakra. From ur opinion, besides lightning, does he have water type? wind type? earth type? or fire type? **

**b. And for Iruka. I KNOW he has water type chakra (well, it's not cannon yet, but with his name.. I figured he is). I need ANOTHER one type chakra to add for him. Fire? Earth? Wind? Lightning? **

**c. Could you give me any ideas whose jounin (or chuunin) in Naruto that 'could' be ANBU? And if possible, please give me their supposed ANBU name too (like Bear, Feline, etc.). If you could give me their Japanese name too, it'll be even more appreciated! Thank u!! –nods- **

Please help me!!!

- Izky


	11. Part I Chapter 11

**Title: The New Hokage**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Rating: PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

**Fiuh...... I've finally passed the exam from hell after many many days with lack of sleep. My exam patient was a female child with a congestive heart failure and malnutrition, thank god she and her family was cooperative and I could examine her in peace. And of course, I really thank God and my parents that my examiners were two kinds doctor!!! Yay!! Tommorow I'd start on a new department, ObsGyn Department. Pray for me please!! –smiles- **

**Thank you for your answers to my questions in the previous chapter, dears! It really helps! I've got some interesting suggestions for Iruka and Kakashi's nature chakra. Hopefully I can use them in later chapters –nods- Last, hope u like this chapter – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 (Words : 1,375 words) **

* * *

"Do you mean that talk about jounin exam?" Kakashi asked back, his visible eye still stared hard at the ANBU.

Iruka nodded, eyes were still staring hard at the table before him, refusing to met the other's gaze as he tried to calm himself down at the remembrance. "You thought of me as a simple chuunin who used to teach, not to kill. And you didn't want me to apply to jounin exam. You thought I was too weak for that. I wanted to prove your _wrong _with that mission."

_And it was too hurt to stay....._

It was so easy to turn what had been plaguing his mind for months in a few simple sentences.

"Iruka. I didn't mean-"

Iruka lifted his palm up, still refusing to look at his ex-lover. "Stop. I knew what you _really _mean by that. Underneath the underneath, right? Even as chuunin, I'm shinobi enough to read between the lines, Hatake."

"Iruka....."

Finally Iruka lifted his eyes, meeting up with the dark blue eye as coldness seeped into those dark brown eyes. "I had wanted to tell you that I passed ANBU exam that night. Imagine my surprise to know that my lover doubt my shinobi skill to pass the jounin exam." The sarcasm went unmissed by the other.

There was no telling which was more difficult : the Jounin exam or the ANBU one. The jounin exam was the all-rounded test, where you must excellence in ALL ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu skills. On the other part, the ANBU exam was more like infiltration test, where you must excellence in any fighting skills, especially hiding and assasination ones. Each was difficult in its own right.

Kakashi stared back unflinchingly at the brown-haired ANBU, he was too damn good in hiding his emotion. "And that's another question I want you to answer. Reading your file, I know that you're already ANBU long before that. Why do you wait for more than a month before you cared to tell _me_?"

Iruka raised his eyebrow, a cold smile on his face. It disappointed him a little to see how little his words affect the Hokage. But he should know, his ex-lover was as emotionless as a cardboard sometimes. "I had planned to tell you _days _before that fucking ANBU exam. And you know what? You're too busy in the frontline against Akatsuki and Orochimaru underlings for me to tell you. You've never been home unless passed out in chakra-depletion state or preparing things for mission which would take you days or fucking _weeks_ to finish. Do you even remember the last time we watched TV together? The last time we ate dinner together at the table?"

He couldn't blame it on Kakashi only because the silver haired nin was too good of a shinobi to be spared from such missions. He couldn't blame Godaime because it was her duty to serve her people and Kakashi was her tool to use. If nothing, he would blame himself to be as he was, simply teaching and sending his students to their deaths every year.

He was tired of being a simple chuunin who couldn't even protect his students, hell, his own lover.

He was tired of being himself.

That's why he had been training hard after his classes, asking for favors to a few of his jounin friends to train him.

Until Ibiki found him.

But of course, he couldn't find strength in himself to tell that to his ex-lover. Not when anger, tension, and dissapointment clouded his senses and judgement, trying to find someone to blame for the unfairness of all of these things. And for a single minute, he wanted that someone to be Kakashi.

The silver haired nin didn't answer, but Iruka knew from the tightening knuckles and furrowed brow that his words had a big impact on the Hokage. Still, he hide it well behind that neutral solemn face of his.

Knowing that he had said enough, Iruka quickly stood up and put his mask on. He said what he needed to say, and that was enough for the day. "I think it's late already, Rokudaime-sama. Please take a rest and have a good night."

_Get out of this place, Iruka. Get out and you can break in peace later. _

He took no more than three steps toward the door's direction before he was stopped by Kakashi's words on his back.

"Why did you choose ANBU, Iruka? Why not jounin?"

_Damn it, Kakashi. Can't you let it go?_

The emotions he carefully kept buried inside slowly creeping out into his next words as Iruka fought to keep his neutral facade as he answered, back to the other. "Because I loved you too fucking much to choose that, you stupid jounin."

There was a silence for a few long seconds as Iruka continued his steps toward the door. He carefully mapped out the seals protecting it, preventing the others (in this case : himself) to transport themselves out of the mansion. They were more than a few of heavy and complex set of seals, but being a seal expert he was (which Ibiki discovered under his tutelage), Iruka was confident to disable them in five to ten minutes at max.

He was in the middle of disabling the third seal when suddenly a pair of warm and _familiar _pale arms encircled his waist from behind. It took half of his ANBU training not to jump and slash his captor's throat in reflex.

"There's a lot I need to tell you, Iruka. Don't go please_._" The careful yet low voice was whispered right into his ear. Iruka could't detect anything more from those words.

"You can tell me in the morning, Rokudaime-sama." Iruka was proud to keep the trembling off his tone.

The pale left arm tightened around his waist as its counterpart caught Iruka's moving right hand in it, trapping the shorter ANBU against the silver haired Hokage's chest. "I've heard some of your explanation. And now it's your turn to hear mine."

And with that, Iruka knew the night was far from over.

* * *

They were back on the couch.

But, instead of facing each other like the last time, they ended up sit next on each other on the same couch. The silver haired nin refused to let go Iruka's right hand as the ANBU tried to sit far away from the Hokage. Iruka refused to admit the warmth gripping his helped the tension off his shoulders a little.

Kakashi pulled down his mask as he began his part, dark blue eye stared at the long dark strands covering nearly half of his ex-lover's face. "First, let me tell you something, Iruka. I still love you, and I know that you still love me back."

Iruka hissed at the bluntness, pulling his right hand in reflex, but Kakashi's grip was much stronger and held his in place. "And how the hell do you know that?! You are my Hokage and I'm merely your tool to use as you wish, Hatake. There's nothing between us but that."

In response, the silver haired Hokage tightened his grip. He shook his head as he threw a small smile at the brunette. "As amazing as your neutral facade or angry acts to me, you forgot to cover one tiny detail, my dear."

Iruka could feel the slightest blush rose on his now paler cheeks at the sight of that smile. It felt like years since he last saw that lazy sexy smile. "And what is it?" He grumbled, throwing his eyes away again from the rare sight. _Damn it! It's not fair!! You're forgetting him, Umino! Keep yourself together!_

Kakashi's visible eye curved at the reaction he managed to envoke from the ANBU. "I will tell you after you hear my part first."

"Cheater."

"Maa...... any shinobi will use anything in his disposal to conquer what he wants, right?"

Iruka merely stared at the empty wall coldly, in attempt to distance himself from the fluttering inside his stomach at the hint of teasing on his ex-lover's words. "Then do tell me now. It's already 21.00 and I need to go home fast. You need to get up early tommorow, Rokudaime-sama."

"Alright. Let's see....."

.

.

.

Tbc.....

* * *

A/N : Okay, for some reasons, I feel the lack of emotions here..... I want to make both of them discuss their 'break-up' matters in passion, but it seems that Iruka tried hard to be as emotionless as possible, and Kakashi? Well...he IS emotionless as usual. Alright, what will Kakashi say now?

Don't forget, REVIEW please!!! ^_^

- IzKy


	12. Part I Chapter 12

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

**Sorry for the late update!! I've been busy these past weeks in hospitals and clinics. Still, hope u like this chapter! – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. And MATURE CONTENT ahead! (Sadly not NC-17 enough though)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (Words : 1,467 words) **

* * *

_Iruka merely stared at the empty wall coldly, in attempt to distance himself from the fluttering inside his stomach at the hint of teasing on his ex-lover's words. "Then do tell me now. It's already 21.00 and I need to go home fast. You need to get up early tommorow, Rokudaime-sama." _

"_Alright. Let's see....." _

_

* * *

_

"I know you don't forgive me for all my previous words at that time. But my intention was –_is_- clear : I don't want you to be in danger, Iruka. I worry about you. Jounin is a career filled with danger and death, and I know you don't want that. _I _don't want that happens to you." Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka merely grunted, tightening his hand under that warm and familiar pale one. "I can take care of myself enough. I've been survived in ANBU for four months, Kakashi, and shouldn't it tell you something?" He couldn't help the bitterness seeped into his words.

_You should have worried about yourself, baka. You had been taking so many A and S missions since forever. And NOW as a damn Hokage? You ARE the S mission itself! _

The silver haired Hokage shook his head. "Unlike what you think, I know that you're a capable shinobi, Iruka."

"You were practically one of the best chuunins in Fire country and many people admired your way of teaching. Gennins, chuunins, jounins, even Sandaime and Godaime respect your opinion. Why should I think you as anything but admirable chuunin as you were? You don't need to be jounin or ANBU to prove your strength." The previously calm tone was growing harsher by seconds.

Iruka growled, eyes narrowed as he turned to face the Hokage, not liking the implication the other send at him. "I don't join ANBU for its power, Kakashi. Don't you dare tell me otherwise."

"Then why do you join ANBU!? ANBU WILL break you, sooner or later!" Kakashi was tense now, his voice coming out a low growl. The visible dark blue eye narrowed at its target. "It's even worse than being a jounin. It's filled by death, blood, and destruction! Why, Iruka?"

"So you think that I'm not strong enough as ANBU? Is that what you're telling me?" Iruka's voice grow louder as he got more upset. He was tired, angry, sad, bitter, and all into one as he stared back at that face. "You're FAR stronger than me, Hatake. You don't need to rub it on my face!"

"NO! This's not about strength, you baka! I know this's too late for you, but know this, being ANBU will break you! Sooner or later, you will do any inhuman and ilegal things that many normal shinobis wouldn't dream of! If this's about proving you're worthy to be with me, then like hell I'm going to let you anywhere near those things! It's not worth it!" Kakashi yelled, now grabbing Iruka by his shoulders, mismatched eyes filled with heatnes, burning into the dark brown orbs.

"And why do you even care?" Iruka screamed back, outraged now. "Because I'm your fuckbuddy? Your boy-toy? The one you come home to when you need foods, bed, coddling and sex and then leave for days and weeks on end without a word? I'm tired of being left behind by you and my own students, of waiting for you all mission after mission! I want to run with you, with Naruto and others to protect Konoha! More than I want to teach! Why won't you let me?!"

"Because I love you, baka!!" Kakashi yelled right back. Before Iruka could blink, the ANBU was flat on his back, his right hand pinned above his head as Kakashi loomed over him, anger and tension filled his being. It took all Iruka's control not to break the clutch and that hand in reflex.

"So what!? I fucking love you too, you jerk! I want to help and protect your back! Do you think I can't survive the insanity being ANBU!? Do you think it's not worth it!?" Iruka shoved hard at the solid shoulder in an attempt to dislodge the ninja above him, growling for all his worth.

"No, it's not! My safety is nothing next to your life, Iruka! If anything were to happen to you- I'm not strong enough, damn it! I-I can't lose you too! Not when you're the best thing happens in my life!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's chin and kissed him, _hard. _

"Mmph-" The brown haired ANBU didn't get the chance to yell anymore as the older nin sealed his lips hungrily over his, cutting his off successfully. Iruka gave a small moan mixed with a yelp when they toppled backwards and onto the floor with a thump.

Iruka instantly fell under Kakashi's intoxicating spell as the older nin grasped his wrists for the second time and pulled them over his head while pinning his legs with his as the bigger man attacked his mouth again. Iruka didn't give a second thought to giving Kakashi entrance when his hot tongue practically begged to explore his mouth as he licked the ANBU's lips, trying to pry them open. And pry them open Iruka did.

The kiss deepening as the tongue slid against each other. Each revelled in the others' unique and familiar taste, thoroughly exploring both mouths in turn until the limited air they were able to raggedly draw in through their noses just wasn't enough. Iruka finally broke away from those tempting lips and tongue while gasping at the sensual pressure the Hokage exerted on his left hip and lower behind; his dark brown eyes glazed over in lust as he stared at the ceiling. "K-Kakashi, stop-" _This will end up badly – this is not the time- _He gave a hiss when he felt the Hokage's mouth attach itself to his neck, tearing down the skin-tight ANBU uniform; he felt his heart race as the silver haired nin suckled on his jugular vein, any resisting thoughts were lost from his mind as the pleasure shot right into his groin. Kakashi knew very well where his weakness spot was.

"I love you," Kakashi trailed his lips down the column of Iruka's neck to the juncture where it met his shoulder, kissing and licking the pale revealed skin. "I know you're strong. I know you can defend yourself and keep up with the ANBU stuffs. But if anything were to happen to you, I can't lose you too.... ANBU, with its darkness, blood, and death... they _will _take your heart and your life. And I can't let that happen. You're _mine, _Iruka." And with a low growl, Kakashi bit down hard, breaking skin and tasting the salt-tang of Iruka's blood and ignoring the pained sound the ANBU let out. Then he soothed the bite with tender kisses and wet swipes of his tongue.

Iruka melted in his arms as his silver haired nin latched his mouth once again onto his neck and gave an affectionate love bite on _another_ sensitive part of his neck. Iruka gave a rich, breathy moan as he finally _finally_ resigning his fate, wrapping his arms around Kakashi – his anger slowly vanished as the older nin's words entered his hazed mind and his brain finally get a few of his brain cells work to respond.

_You stupid jounin......._

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Iruka whispered brokenly, nuzzling the silver strands below his as he inhaled deeply the familiar smell of waterfall and wet dogs into his lungs.

Kakashi chuckled, lifting his head and happily kissing the now bruised and swollen lips."I was barely home after mission, tired and hungry? I had wanted to explain more to you the next day, but you went ahead of me, Iruka."

"Hmm...you got a point. " The ANBU kissed back those thin lips slowly, missing the taste of those lips after _months _without them. He was barely paying attention to the hand behind his head, quickly cut the hair-tie with the tiniest chakra. The now much longer brown strands spread over the floor as its owner ran his hands down the perfect muscles above his smaller frame.

"I miss you, Iruka....." Kakashi mumbled, not wanting to break their kisses as he finally lifted the ANBU into his lap, groaning as their hardness met against each other. He started working his hand into the tight pants of his ANBU as another hand grabbed that tight ass the silver haired Hokage had missed for months.

"Ah! Ka-K-Kashi." Gasping out, the ANBU wrapped both legs around the other's waist, completely, trustingly, giving himself to his silver haired lover.

And right there, in the middle of the Hokage's living room, the new Hokage and his ANBU reunited as they lost themselves in their own long forgotten passion and lust.

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc....

A/N : I'm blushing. I'm blushing I know. Argh!!! I can't make _pure _lemon!! That's all I can write before I'm exploded, sorry!!! –runs to hide her red face under the bed-

– Izky


	13. Part I Chapter 13

Title : The New Hokage

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update!! I'm currently buried in piles of Obstetric & Gynecology books. Hope u like it! – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

**Chapter 13 (Words : 1,567 words) **

* * *

_And right there, in the middle of the Hokage's living room, the new Hokage and his ANBU reunited as they lost themselves in their own long forgotten passion and lust. _

-----------------

"Ruka...... wake up, love."

Being trained ANBU, the brown haired nin opened his eyes quickly although haze of sleepiness were still clead in those dark drown eyes. "Mmh....what wrong?" He met the familiar mismatched eyes before finally giving up his open lids. The other's familiar chakra brushed and circled around him, making the brown haired ANBU sigh in the safety and warmth it provided him.

Kakashi chuckled as his smaller _lover _(yes, _lover_, never again as _ex-_one) snuggled back into his chest. Unlike what most people thought, Iruka wasn't a morning person. "It's 05.00 am. We need to wake up now." Kissing the bruised pale neck (he had sharp teeth, he admitted), the silver haired Hokage gently shook his lover awake again. It wasn't an easy task, as the ANBU simply mumbled and tightened his arms around his lover's torso for a few more minutes of cuddling. Kakashi simply enjoyed the warmth as he tried to wake up his ANBU (and stole a grope or two).

"Ruka.....wake up."

"Mmmh...."

"Come on, love."

".......hmph. Grhsmhafhm."

"Ruka. I want to do something before work today."

Iruka groaned as he grudgingly opened his eyes again before finally lifted his upper body a little against Kakashi's pale form, wincing at the familiar ache on his lower back as he did so. He had nearly forgotten how it felt. "Mfpght..Ow.... You are _animal, _you know. I doubt I can walk today." He grumbled, resting on his stomach again , too tired and aching to wake up ; the pale hands of his lover slowly massaged his lower behind. "And don't _grope _me!"

Kakashi grinned at the other's temper, stroking the beautiful shape of his lover's back as he channeled healing chakra through his hand. "Don't worry. I can heal you, Ruka."

Iruka sighed as white healing chakra seeped into his lower behind, dulling the ache there. Kakashi knew some useful jutsus thanks to his Sharingan. "I'm sure we've crossed the limit of how many that healing jutsu can be done in one night, Kakashi. I doubt I can feel anything down _there _today_._"

The silver haired Hokage laughed, pulling the other into his arms again. "Sorry, love. I think I've overdid it last night. You're too beautiful for me to resist."

The ANBU blushed as he met the other's lazy smile, knowing Kakashi simply teased him. Quickly, he looked at the alarm at the bedside table. "It's still 05.15 am. Isn't it too early for us? The office opens at 08.00 am right?"

_And I'm sure we only get up to two hours to sleep last night... Kakashi and his insatiable appetite, hmph. _

Kakashi brushed the back of his head sheepishly. Iruka was glad that the habit wasn't forgotten after months being Hokage. "Well... I want to spend morning together with you before work. Maybe we can talk over breakfast? I'm sure you want to know what happens in the last three months, right?"

Iruka couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. He couldn't admit it out loud, but he missed the sight of this relaxed silver haired nin, free of tension and responsibility. The bare pale skin,usually covered by the magnificent silver robe, now covered by bite marks and hickeys from the last night (or morning), were something that Iruka hadn't ever been tired to see. Those usually emotionless mismatched eyes were staring gently at him as a pale soft lips lifted up in a lazy relaxed smile. His lover, Hatake Kakashi, was beautiful in a masculine way, and Iruka couldn't help but admire him. Pulling the sheet to cover his waist down, he finally gave into the temptation and pulled his lover into a deep kiss. "I'd love to."

_I miss this......_

* * *

They had taken a bath (together, as Kakashi refuse to let him out of his arms, nuzzling his neck the entire time) and prepared a simple breakfast (by Iruka himself as Iruka had enough of those arms hugging and _groping _him when he was cooking), the couple was sitting and enjoying the breakfast next to each other in the huge table.

It had surprised Iruka that there weren't any awkwardness or tension between them that morning. But he guessed that maybe sex broke those problems last night.

"I'm surprised there're no servants in this huge mansion. Do you clean this place yourself?" Iruka asked, eyes wandered over the huge kitchen as he ate the miso soup.

Kakashi grinned, shaking his head as he swallow one of the eggplants. Iruka made his favorite this morning. "Nope, too busy in office. I've ordered my Hunter-nins to clean. Do you know that they can clean the dusts in seconds? Useful jutsu it is..."

Iruka choked, quickly taking a drink as he stared at his Hokage as if he lost a head. "You order the _hunter-nins_ to clean your place? Isn't that too... _excessive_? Can't you order some _maids_ or something? What's about the other Hokages?" The image of Godaime ordered her _hunter-nins _around to _mop _the floor when manicured was distrubingly... _fitted _the sexy woman's persona.

_Alright, stop imagining, brain. Or you will break and melt yourself. _

The silver haired nin simply shrugged, finishing the rest of the soup. "Sandaime and Yondaime had their family live here, so it's easy for them to clean up themselves. And Godaime had Shizune –even Jiraiya- to do that. As for me....well, I'm too paranoid and not suicidal enough to give Naruto and Sakura an authority to manage this place."

Iruka blinked, before nodding. "Oh." _Well... I think I understand, he's too eccentric. After all, how many Kages have ANBU as their paper pushers? I'm not surprised if he order the Hunter-nins to wash his underwears too.... poor hunter-nins. _Iruka twitched at his last thought. The image of all serious and mysterious Hunter-nins, complete with their black uniform, standing stiffly before a laundry machine of their Hokage was too much for his brain to manage at the moment.

"Besides the hunter-nins, I haven't invited anyone else, Iruka. You're the only one ever come here under my watch." The whisper right next to his ear made the ANBU shiver as the other sensually kneaded his left hip and down to his ass. Like the other, he was only wearing his pants (it was too early to put their uniform on).

Iruka closed his eyes as he read the underneath of that line, the unspoken question. "There's no one since you." He mumbled back, sighing inside as his silver haired lover finally lifted the ANBU on his lap, a gesture that Iruka knew was his lover's favorite to do.

"I'm sorry for my words, Ruka." Kakashi sighed, drawing the other closer so the ANBU straddled his lap. "I'm not a genius at words, so-"

Iruka kissing those lips, wanting to silence him and it succeeded. "Both of us are wrong. Forgive me and I would forgive you, how's that?"

The silver haired Hokage nodded, nuzzling the other's brown strands before finally stared at the ANBU. "Forgiven. Let's try to put it all behind us, shall we? I know it isn't an easy task, but..... I'd like us to be together again, Iruka."

Iruka contemplated this revealation in silence. He had known since last night that Kakashi was still loving him, even at their difference at rank. But the Hokage and ANBU? Could they work it out?

Kakashi, seemed to know his inner turmoil, sighed as he quickly stood up, earning Iruka's squeak as the latter wrapped his arms and legs around his torso in reflex while the silver haired nin walked toward the living room, leaving their finished breakfast.

Putting down the brown haired ANBU on the couch, Kakashi chose to sit next to him. They need to avoid to touch each other if they wanted to talk seriously, the Hokage decided.

"Kakashi? What-"

"I know our new status prevents us from being involved with each other, especially at work. But I _absolutely _refuse to let you go anymore, Iruka. You're the best thing's ever happened in my life and I'd be damned to let you walk away this time." Kakashi said seriously, mismatched eyes stared down against surprised brown ones.

Iruka couldn't surpress the blush from rising on his cheeks at the other's admission. Still, he tried to keep his emotions under control as he responded back, "This'll be hard, Kakashi. We have to face the Council and the Clan Leaders for their permission. Furthermore, with both of us as male, I can't provide you with heirs for Hatake clan, and I'm certain that as Hokage, you're required to have at least one. Are you sure this is what you want? I'm not worth-"

Kakashi growled. "Don't you dare continue that thought, Iruka. You're far more worthy than those useless pricks called Council! As for your worries, it wouldn't be problem in the long run."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, before finally telling his lover the truth he had safely hidden from anyone but the council itself. "I'm not planning to be Hokage any longer than necessary, love. I'm just –let's say- a temporary Hokage after all."

"Whaat!?"

Looking at the dumb-strucked face of his ANBU, Kakashi chuckled as he stole a glance at the clock. 06.25 a.m. Good. There was still enough time.

"I guess we should start from the beginning, shall we?"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : What?! Temporary Hokage? What the hell does Kakashi mean!? I'm evil, I know... xD

Anyway, I've noticed that there are lack of reviews coming recently. So **I will only update next chapter (chapter 14) if I receive 18 or MORE reviews so this story will reach its 200 reviews! **The faster and more reviews coming, the faster I update the next chapter! (and yes, chapter 14 IS ALREADY DONE! WRITTEN! xP ) I even can update tommorow, but it depends on the amount of reviews I received, but max 2 reviews per user alright? –winks- So, review and tell me what you think of this story please! –smiles-

- Izky


	14. Part I Chapter 14

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Alright, first I'd say that I'm sorry to make you all review for the last chapter until this story reacher its 200 reviews mark. A reviewer said that it makes me look like I'm simply writing for reviews, and for some parts, I agree with her. One of my biggest motivators here are your reviews because that's the only way I know if you enjoy my fic or not. That's why, I'm sorry, maybe I use wrong way to show it and make it like I 'force' you all to review. But yes, promise is still a promise, so here I am providing you with chapter 14 –smiles-

Another thing, I want to say this again : **I'm not a perfect writer at all. **One of you suggest again that I should have provided the best for my fics and I should have wanted to find the time/support to do it properly - and that includes taking care of boring details like spelling and grammar. I've already established at chapter three that **I've NEVER promised perfect fic. **With my limited grammar and spelling skills, this's the best quality I can offer you with the limited time I have between studying piles of medical books, doing day and night shifts at hospitals AND clinics, managing patients, and God know what else. **Writing is one of my stress-reliever and I write for fun and I've never ever given too many attention to my english because of that. Writing with good grammar and spelling would be impossible for me right now, given my bad english and my busy schedule.**

**And the best I can think now IF I get a beta-reader is that he/she edits the ALREADY POSTED chapters (See my Author's Note in chapter 3 for details). If you're interested to beta these already posted chapters, you're welcome to contact me via PM or email (see my profile). **

So, please, _please, _don't tell me to correct my grammars again because _I already know that. _If you want to enjoy good story with perfect grammar and spellings, I'm sorry to say my stories aren't good for that reason. Go read any others stories then.

And another one. I know I made Iruka a bit ... _feminine _here, my bad xP Don't worry, he would change back sooner or later and I'd try to make him as masculine as my muse allowed me.

I'm babbling I know. XoX For now, enjoy the story! –smiles-

- Izky

* * *

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS AHEAD!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Any whines about my grammars will be ignored from now on. Go read others stories if you're blinded with it.) **

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Words : 1,981 words) **

* * *

"_I guess we should start from the beginning, shall we?" _

--------------

"You already know how Akatsuki threatened our village safety. I and the other elite jounins, together with -surprisingly- our own students, had already fought against a few Akatsuki members and breached Orochimaru's lair. We also discovered that Sasuke already killed Orochimaru, thus bringing the downfall of Hidden Sound village. We had tracked Sasuke's presence since then." Kakashi began.

Iruka nodded, eyes down at his lap. "That's why you had done missions so much. I didn't – couldn't blame you, Kakashi. You were one of the best jounins Konoha have."

_And I couldn't blame you for who you really are...._

Kakashi stared at the silent form of his lover before continuing. "I couldn't do anything but obey our Hokage's orders. And of course, training Naruto's nature chakra and training myself didn't ease the problems either. Still, I'm sorry that I had neglected you back then, Iruka."

"Please continue, Kakashi."

The silver haired nin sighed, knowing , even though they already admitted their love back then, that their 'growing apart' matter was still a sensitive issue for both of them. He made a note to broach the subject again sometimes in the near future. This wasn't the right time. "Anyway, after months of searching, our forces had finally found Akatsuki's hidden headquarters, in the center of Rain country. You were already gone to your mission by then."

Iruka blinked. "In the center of Rain country? It's certainly close to the Hidden Mist village itself. I'm surprised my team hadn't met any Akatsuki members."

"Their headquarter was hidden by high-level genjutsu and far away from the center of population, in the middle of mountains. You wouldn't find it if you didn't look for it intentionally. And Akatsuki members rarely come out in the open without some sort of high level disguises. I doubt Mizukage knew about their location as well."

"Well...I agree."

"Jiraiya, one of our Sannin, had tried to infiltrate into the enemy place to gather data. Unfortunately, he met with the leader of Akatsuki itself, Pein, and five of his other bodies."

"What?! Do you mean he has more than one body? How come!?"

"I will explain later. The point is, Jiraiya fought all six of them until he was nearly dead. Fortunately for him, Godaime had forced him to take one of her slug summons. That way, she would know if something happened to Jiraiya. And yes, if you want to speculate, I bet our old female Sannin worried about her secret husband's safety." Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Iruka's dumbfounded face at the end of his talk.

"Husband? The hell!?"

"They had been married for ten years in secret, Iruka. I only know this because I'm Rokudaime and I must know ALL previous Hokages and their families. I trust you won't tell anyone about this either."

Iruka snapped his fallen jaw closed as he sensed the serious tone of his lover. "I promise." The Hokage and their relationships were something that couldn't be spoken aloud for safety reasons, even in the village. The only exception was Konohamaru, because his caretaker was Sandaime himself.

"Good. The summon did well, quickly informing Godaime of Jiraiya's threatened life. Godaime transported herself right into the battle and helped Jiraiya. Not a wise desicion in her part, being Hokage and all, but I think I understand why she did it." Kakashi's lips lifted ever so slightly at the edges in the softest smile Iruka had ever seen. "After all, we want to protect our most important person, right?"

In response, the ANBU simply scratched his scar and flushed at the tenderness inside those mismatched eyes directed at him. "And...?"

"I've only heard all of these from Jiraiya himself, but it surely sounded as a spectacular battle. They battled for a long time before finally one of Pein's bodies managed to throw a deathly attack on Jiraiya's open back. At the last moment, Tsunade protected him with her own back."

Iruka gasped at the end of story, "That's why......"

Kakashi nodded at the brown haired ANBU's dawned expression. "Yes, that's why Tsunade has been in coma for months until now. Apparently the attack got into her spine and affected her central nervous system. It was terribly lucky that Jiraiya managed to get both of them out of the enemy's place quickly. The old man barely could stand after transporting himself and Tsunade miles away from there. Fortunately he could get his toad summon in the last minute to take both of them back to Konoha."

Iruka nodded in understanding. He hadn't seen both Sannin since he get into Konoha, but he heard bits of information that Tsunade was held in tight security in the hospital. It seemed that she would be there for a while. "And that's why they need to replace the Hokage position, right? But my question is....why did they choose you? I assumed that if there was anyone could replace Tsunade-sama, it would be Jiraiya-san – or even one of the Council members itself."

Kakashi shook his head, his voice was quiet once again. "The Council offered the position to Jiraiya as soon as they realized that Tsunade wouldn't be awake in a while. But the old man refused it, saying that he couldn't stay inside the village all the time and he wanted to hunt Akatsuki down once more. They couldn't make him change his decision at all. As for the Council, finally they decided three other second best options : Sarutobi Asuma, Danzo, and myself."

Iruka growled at the mention of the bandaged dark haired man. "Obviously they didn't choose Danzo. Thank God for that."

Kakashi threw an amused smirk at his reaction, " I see the dislike runs on both sides. Care to tell me your story?"

Iruka 'hmph'ed before stared back at his lover, "He had been choosen as a few orphans' guardian long ago. And I've seen how some of them turn out in Academy classes. He is even worse than Hyuuga elders in disciplining his 'children'. He practically turns them into living dolls!"

_And of course, he always treated the lower ranks as tools. Not to mention calling you Hatake-sama of all people....!_

Kakashi nodded, imagining Sai, one of Danzo's 'children', who was reinstated to be a member of his team. The guy was as emotionless as a rock in the first time, but finally he had grown closer to the members of Kakashi team. Working with Naruto and Sakura was good for his emotional development.

"Alright. Then what happened?"

"The council, along with all clan leaders and intelligence division had discussed it for days between the three of us. First time, I and Asume quickly refused the offer. Asuma wanted to be there for his incoming baby, he wanted to be a good husband and father for his new family. Kurenai supported his decision."

"What? Asuma and Kurenai?"

"They got married in secret 4-5 months ago. That what most jounins did. I'm not surprised you don't know about it."

"Oh.....And what's about you, Kakashi?" For some reasons, it bothered Iruka a bit to know that Kakashi didn't intend to be a Hokage in the first place. Then why did he decide to be one? Was he... _forced_?

Kakashi took a deep breath, obviously forcing himself to relax under those curious brown eyes. "I've never ever thought myself as anything but Konoha's shinobi, Iruka. I'm more a soldier than a politician and I've never _ever _dreamed to be one. Not only that, I... I've lost my parents, my teammates, my jounin teacher, one of my students, and even .... _you_ back then. I thought that if I failed my precious close friends, surely I couldn't protect the whole Konoha itself. I was .... too damn weak, Iruka."

Iruka shook his head back and forth slowly, letting out a deep sigh as he pushed himself deliberately closer to his lover. "You're strong, Kakashi. You can't just protect everyone by yourself."

"I can always try..." The silver haired nin whispered quietly.

There was a period of silence. Kakashi's mouth eventually curved up when he then felt an arm slide around his waist. Unlike what most people thought, Iruka wasn't comfortable to touch people on his own. He prefer to smile and shake hands, rarely he would hug people, except children and those he considered his close friends. Kakashi let the brunette draw him back against a firm chest, deep into another's aura. The beats against his ear was relaxing and calming his nerves. "I'm sorry for making you wait all those time ago, Ruka..."

"It wasn't your fault." Iruka said, his own voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "Now then, what made you change your thought?"

Kakashi cocked his head away to the side, looked up toward the ceiling as the beating of Iruka's heart continued soothing his nerves. A low, amused hum came from his throat, "At that time, because of me and Asuma's refusal, the Council didn't have anyone else but Danzo to vote. Still, majority of people –except the Council itself- disagreed to choose him because of his rather emotionless way of handling things. That's when Nara Shikaku and Jiraiya 'persuaded' me into reconsider the position."

"How?"

"I've known Danzo since I stated in ANBU and he was spiteful yet ambitious man in my eyes, wanting to lead Konoha to be the best and _only _hidden village in all countries, even at the price of our own shinobi. The Root members are proof of his ambition, being the emotionless soldiers they were. Jiraiya and Shikaku managed to make me think what would have happened in the future if he was chosen. And after that? I finally accepted the position."

"....then..."

"Still, my condition of becoming Hokage is that as soon as more suitable candidates appears, I will gladly step down and give this position to them." Kakashi continued in patient tone; single eye was still staring at the ceiling.

Iruka opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, before finally deciding to give his response to the Hokage's long explanation. "Uhm..." he said hesistantly, "And when you said 'more suitable candidates' ..... do you mean ... Naruto?" He knew soon or later his favorite gennin would fulfill his long-life dream to be Hokage, but judging from Kakashi's words, it seemed that that dream would be filled in the next three or four years. Naruto was..... too young to handle that position yet. He was barely sixteen year old at the moment.

"Iruka," Kakashi drawled teasingly, "Naruto has grown into a formidable shinobi. I'm positive in the next few years he would grow more and more until the Council can't refuse him at all. You should see him in the battles, he could even handle enemies in Akatsuki level with his new jutsus. It won't be a long time before he surprassed us."

"Does Naruto know about this?"

Kakashi raised his hand and touched Iruka's face, coaxing the ANBU to look at him. "Don't worry. We haven't said or done anything to him about this. He will know it when we deemed him ready."

Iruka eventually nodded. Until he remembered something unaswered by the silver haired Hokage.

"By the way, I forgot to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"You said yesterday that I forgot to cover one _tiny _detail about my anger toward you. What is it?"

"Ooh... _that._"

"Yes. What the hell is _that_?"

Kakashi barely could cover his laugh before enveloping his ANBU, his _lover, _into his arms this time, ignoring Iruka's protest. "Your chakra _always _direct itself toward my own, love. Others would assume that as protective intent, being my guardian and all. But I doubt that."

Iruka's blush was the only prompt Kakashi needed to continue. "Because I can feel _longing _from them, circling around my own chakra. Am I right or am I right?"

The ANBU simply growled before kissing those amused lips for all its worth.

.

.

Tbc ...

* * *

A/N : Review please? And nearly forgot, I've read ALL of your reviews and your questions will be answered in the next chapter (hopefully come out in 1-2 weeks from now on!) Thank u! - Izky


	15. Part I Chapter 15

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

I'm busy studying for exams on Monday and Tuesday in Obstetric and Gynecology Department (pray for me please!!), so sorry for the late update!! Hope u like it! – Izky

And thank u for all of your support! It's not that I was being 'harassed' for my english, but it's more like I was being 'lectured' for it by one of the reviewer. I'm sure her intention is good, but maybe she doesn't know how busy in the real life I am, being medic student and all (ALL my lecturers, doctors and all, always said that being a doctor means _a life time studying_. Oh God.) Want me to make my best fic with perfect grammar? Forget it. –shakes head- But still, thank you for you all readers that don't mind about it at all! You're the best! –smiles-

For **Daxzia : **Thank u for your comment! And I'm sorry to make you feel like that the first time. Horse-hockey? Well... I agree. Still thank you! It makes my heart warm to know one of my readers think like you! –hugs-

* * *

**QUESTIONS **

**- You have my undying devotion because of POSSESSIVE KAKASHI. It has to be my favorite personality trait and i love when authors use it.**

Wow! We're alike then! I really LOVE possesive Kakashi too! –laughs-

**- Your chapters are very short!. And I can't wait for a new one.**

-Laughs- Sorry. They are very short because of my limited time writing it. I try to keep min. 1000 words per chapter, but I always try to write longer. And for your second comment, that's what I aim for, dear. –winks-

**- I think your Iruka is a bit effeminate, and I prefer a manly Iruka.**

Well, yes. This is one of my kink for Iruka, and I admit it. I prefer he's like this, but I try to keep him as fiery as possible. If you get some suggestions to make him 'manlier' feel free to tell me and I'll think about it. –smiles-

**- Tsunade and Jiraiya married? so cute. **

Yup! Jiraiya is one of my favorite character in the story and it's a really sad to know that he ------------ (spoilers) -------- in the manga. And I love JiraiyaxTsunade pairing, so here it is! This fic is AU after all, so I'm free to pair anyone with anyone else. – evil laughs-

**- And so the loose end is tied...the story is going to end soon, isn't it? :[ **

NOPE! There are a few problems that will they face next. I don't plan to end this fic anytime soon. Don't worry. xD

**- I liked the begining where iruka rejected him and was in denial , will we see it again?**

YES. We will see it again later. –winks-

* * *

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS AHEAD!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Any whines about my grammars will be ignored from now on. Go read others stories if you're blinded with it.) **

* * *

**Chapter 15 (Words : 1,692 words) **

* * *

Unlike the last few days, the slowly building tension in the Hokage office vanished quickly since this morning.

The silver haired Rokudaime has been working in a good mood, far different than his usual serious demeanor; he whistled a low tune and once or twice read the familiar orange book -which he had rarely opened for the last few months- for a half-hour too long before his ANBU assistant, the now infamous Hawk (being Hokage's aid did that), politely informed him to continue working. And work he did.

And no, the Hawk was truly male, not a female at all, as the ANBU himself calmly confirmed in front of the curious children who insisted to brush her-er-his beautiful hair.

The unexpected and not too subtle change was welcomed by everyone. They had realized that their new Hokage for three months, the Rokudaime, had been working far too much and too seriously that they had started to wonder if the previously lazy pervert ex-ANBU copy-nin was lost inside that magnificent grey robe and red hat. True, with Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and many other countries wanted to defeat or infiltrate Konoha, the Rokudaime must work hard to maintain the defense of Konoha and of course accept the missions as usual, even with the lack of shinobi (no thanks to their recent enemies' attack). They couldn't let others see the down side of one of the biggest and most powerful hidden village at all. So, the villagers were relieved to know that being the Hokage didn't kill the Hatake Kakashi as it wouldn't do to see that the Hokage overworked and overstressed himself after all.

And that wasn't all.

After finished working, the silver haired Hokage didn't go to the ANBU training ground to train himself for hours until midnight as he usually did (usually against Jiraiya, if the Sannin came back for a few days of rest). Instead, he opted to go home quickly (which he told the confused staffs who saw him sealing his office door) through the streets as he answered politely the greetings of the few people who still ventured the streets ; his ANBU assistant trailed protectively behind him. It was unusual to see an ANBU in the open air like that, but well....Rokudaime was an _eccentric _Hokage, so maybe it was only one of his quirks to order the ANBU trailed after him like a puppy, the others reasoned.

And it repeated again for six days straight.

Until on the seventh day, Naruto and Sakura barged into the Hokage's office unexpectedly. Iruka barely managed to surpress his reflex not to jump before his lover's desk when he realized the visitor.

"Kakashi-sensei! We're back!" Naruto yelled enthuastically, dusts and blood covered his face and clothes. "We've managed to get one of Pein's body this time!"

"Geez.... Naruto! Don't come in so suddenly! This's Hokage's office you know! You're being disrespectful!" Sakura, as tattered as Naruto, chided as she threw a smile at their sensei. "But yes, the mission is sucessful, sensei."

Kakashi simply blinked at his two loud chuunin students before giving them a nod, a quick assasment over their body, and finally inverted curve eye. "Ah, welcome back, kids. I'm glad you're alright."

"Naruto, Sakura, don't just some in like that!" A baritone voice came from outside the room, making Kakashi and Iruka looked up at the new people.

Before either of them could say anything, a dark haired pale young man with black uniforms and a brown haired man in uniform with forehead protector designed around his entire face were coming through the still opened door. Iruka vaguely remembered the younger man as.. Sai? The new member of Kakashi team who supposedly filled the hole Sasuke left (Although there was no way he could replace Sasuke with that _indecent _cloth. Sasuke would never show _that _much skin or his fanclub would have died of blood loss a few years ago.). And the other was Yamato-sensei, a jounin (which apparently Kakashi's kouhai since the man always called the silver haired man as 'senpai', but Iruka had his own suspicion hearing his voice – maybe the jounin was an ANBU as well? Surely he had heard that voice somewhere in the headquarters before....) who now lead Kakashi team. Or so what he heard from the other staffs in the Mission Room. He had never faced the two of them this close before.

"Good day, Rokudaime-sama." Sai politely bowed, a very small smile formed on his pale and solemn face.

"Hello, Rokudaime-sama." The other guy, Yamato-sensei, smiled so charmingly as he put the finished report on Kakashi's desk. "We've just got back from our mission."

Kakashi nodded again, "Welcome back. Have you gotten treatment already?"

"We did! But Sakura-chan already healed most of our injuries, Kakashi-sensei! She's so cool!" Naruto grinned as his pink-haired teammate flushed at the praise.

A second later, the Rokudaime was already busy reading the mission report. Between the reading, he threw a glance at his team, sensing a hint of confusion and curiosity from them.

And looking at the directions of where their eyes were going, Kakashi suddenly understood.

Ah. Right.

"I see you haven't met my new assistant here. You were gone before he started the job here." Kakashi threw an unseen amused smirk at the ANBU's direction, which in turn gave him a roll of eyes behind his mask.

"Wha-? I know you're crazy, sensei... but, _ANBU assistant!?_" Naruto was blinking widely at the silent ANBU silently working on the other desk, "Is that even_ legal_!?"

Iruka twitched. What was he? A _criminal_? True, the blonde was growing into a nice sixteen-year old handsome guy now, but his mouth was as blunt as ever.

"Hush! Baka Naruto! Don't say it like that!" Sakura punched Naruto on the head, "Uhm... nice to meet you, ANBU-san. Don't mind about this baka here, he's just never shut up." The pink haired girl gave the silent ANBU a nice smile. Iruka smiled behind his mask in return. It was good to see others that unafraid of ANBU presence sometimes.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan! It hurts!"

"Ugly. No wonder the dickless here is stupid as he is. You always break his head." Sai cheerfully added. Beside him, Yamato simply sighed, "Not you again, Sai."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"SAI! I told you to never call Sakura-chan like that! And I'm NOT dickless!"

Kakashi sighed at the three bickered in front of him, too used to the quirk craziness of his team. He nodded at the tired expression of Tenzou (Yamato's real name) before finally deciding to introduce them all to the blinking ANBU.

"Alright, stop it, kids. Let's get your mouth shut before my assistant decide to drown you in sewer. And he could do that without my permission." The three instantly froze before straightened themselves out. Good. "This is Hawk, my new assistant and private guardian. And Hawk, you see here is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai, my three chuunin students. And the left one there is Yamato, their leader. These four are my trusted companions, and I'd like you to treat them the same." Nodding at the ANBU's nod, he threw a serious dark eye at the four, "And of course, don't make troubles in front of Hawk, he is one of my most trusted people and my aid. Please treat him with respect, got it?"

All of them nodded at each other as silent introduction held in place as they met each other's gaze.

Kakashi smiled in satisfaction as he continued reading the file. "Good job, shinobi. What you've done in this mission will bring a huge development to reveal the Akatsuki leader's identity, team. I'll order the autopsy team to examine the body. You've got two days off for this. You all may go home and rest and make sure you're well rested. Thank you for your hard work."

All of them nodded, smiling their tired smiles. From the others' tattered form, Iruka could understand how dangerous the mission was and how relieved they were to back home alive. He could symphatize with them. During the last few days as Kakashi's assistant, he had seen many shinobis gave the mission reports directly to the Hokage, tired and weary, but relieved to be alive and _home, _back to their loved ones in the village. Iruka was glad for them.

But here, watching Naruto and Sakura, two of his favorite ex-students, standing with the battered clothes covered with leaves, dusts, and blood, exhaustion on their faces, he felt _relieved _and _proud _to see them again. They had grown into great shinobi.

"Hawk, make sure the autopsy team get the order. Tell them I want the result out as soon as possible." The silver haired Hokage finally gave him the report, breaking Iruka from his internal musing.

Iruka nodded, accepting the file. His brown eyes, used to read piles of mission reports in the mission room, already skimming the pages quickly and calculated what he needed to do. His voice was lower and softer than usual to avoid the recognization Naruto and Sakura would surely have at his familiar voice. As close as he was to Naruto and Sakura, he wasn't ready to tell them yet, not with Sai and Yamato-san there. "Shall I ask Shizune-san to lead the autopsy, Sir? She is one of the best medics we have at the moment and I'm sure she would get you the result faster than the usual medics."

"How long do you think the autopsy will be?"

"The usual is seven days, Sir. But I think –with Shizune-san- it will be done in three days max. Maybe you could send Inuzuka Hana to help as well. It might be even faster if she does help."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, obviously thinking of his decision, before finally nodded. "Done. Do it now."

With the permission, Iruka nodded. He throw a polite small bow to the others still standing before them, "Excuse me."

"Wow! You're _lucky, _sensei! He's like a male _silent _Shizune_!_" was Iruka's last hearing before he vanished in the swirl of water.

_It's good to see you back, Naruto. _

.

.

.

Tbc....

* * *

A/N : Yay!! Naruto is back! 8D Don't forget, review and tell me what you think please! – Izky


	16. Part I Chapter 16

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

**- What made you choose the name blue_iceland?**

LOL. And here I think all readers only are interested with the story, apparently not. It's simple, I like blue color, the element of ice AND earth, and here I am. It kinda describes me and my personality. I'm not icelandic, but my username makes people think I'm one. xD

**- Any tips for some one who wants to get into medical school? I want to be an OBGYN.**

I want to answer via pm to you, but you don't have an user link, so I'll answer here. You must be DILLIGENT, no matter how smart you are because all smart AND good doctors has an urge to improve their knowledge. And you need to prepare your life to a life time studying because everyday you'll be surrounded by piles of medic books AND patients and medic science always develops and changes, never be same. Patients are not objects to be studied, but people that you need to respect and you must have emphaty for them, so please act kindly in anything you do. As for your wish of being Obgyn, I want to tell you it'll be a hard and long way if you're a female. In my country, the amount of females obygn are still lesser than males because it really will take most of your time. Even my teachers advised , if you're male, you should NOT marry an obgyn because she can't take care of you or your household as much as the others women. So, females obgyn need to marry fast. LOL (WTF?). And one more thing, you need to train to be able to think CLEARLY a second after you woke up/being waken up because obgyns often being consulted in the middle of night/in every time of the day. If you got low blood pressure, I suggest you train since now to do that. And of course, obgyns are very VERY busy everyday, please train your stamina as well (all my obgyn lecturers are trained to be able to sleep only 2-3 hours every day! Wow!) Good luck!

For **Lila Priceless : **Thank you for the beta offer, but I already got one. Still, I will contact you if I have any troubles with her. Do you mind? –smiles-

And thank you for all others reviews! Sorry for the short chapters, but I'll try to put more words in later chapters! Hope you like this one then! –smiles-

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS AHEAD!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Any whines about my grammars will be ignored from now on. Go read others stories if you're blinded with it.) **

* * *

**Chapter 16 (Words : 1,663 words) **

* * *

"Soo..... I've heard you're staying 24/7 in the Hokage's mansion since two weeks ago, Hawk. Is it true?" The Feline, _Anko, _was purring as she greeted him. Iruka was just finishing his weekly report to Ibiki in the ANBU headquarters when the masked female appeared before him, blocking his path toward the door.

Iruka rolled his eyes behind the mask at the teasing tone the female ANBU held. Anko, either in jounin or ANBU mode, was one of the biggest gossipest in the whole village. "I am his guardian, Feline. _Of course _I had to _guard _him 24/7, inside or _outside_ the mansion. It's my _job._"

Although his job didn't require him to guard the Hokage in his _bed _as the last few wees indicated (and rather than _guarding his leader_, he had done a good job at _being 'guarded' by his own leader _of all things). But he wouldn't tell Anko that of course.

Anko crossed her arms over her chest as she demanded, "You've been in a good mood these past weeks and I barely see you out of the Hokage office. Is _that _problem solved? _Tell me_."

Anko was one of the two people that know his 'problem' with Kakashi (the other one was Raidou, although Ibiki _might _know about it as well – nothing could pass under his surveilance after all) as he had grown closer to them in that three-month mission in the Hidden Mist (It should have been four people to take that mission, but unexpectedly their ANBU captain couldn't come because of other problems). Iruka sighed as he quickly threw a silent observation of their surrounding, which were few ANBUs lounging around. True, ANBU headquarter was one of the most silent places in all Konoha, but it didn't mean that there weren't people who wouldn't listen. ANBU didn't gossip, but _jounin _and _special jounin –_the other side of the ANBU-did. He decided to be blunt in a subtle way. That was the best way to deal in this kind of situation. "Yes. Now I need to get back to Hokage's office, feline."

Understanding what he seemed to say, Anko merely nodded and tapped his shoulder quickly. "I'm glad, Hawk."

Feeling his lips turned up a little at the sincere response, Iruka nodded back. "I've been busy with the job. It's demanding and tiring-"

Anko cut him off, waving her hand carelessly, "I know that our Rokudaime is a slave-driver. He can be worse than Tsunade sometimes. Still, honestly, when you will get a time off? Is the job okay?" Iruka could read between the lines easily. _Does Kakashi treat you well?_

Iruka scratched his now long ponytail slowly, a habit he acquired from Kakashi himself when he was confused. "Uhm....I don't know when I get time off, but I'll meet you in your place as soon as I could. How's that?"

Anko nodded, obviously satisfied. "Okay. I'll wait then. Do remember to warn me an hour before you show up might be ... others."

"Well said. Until then, Feline. Don't die." The ANBU's farewell address rolled from his tongue easily.

"Of course. Don't die, Hawk."

And Iruka vanished in the swirl of water, going back straight into the Hokage mansion, the place he had stayed for these last two weeks, back to his lover.

* * *

"You need to fatten yourself."

Iruka blinked as he looked up from the mission assignments he had written for the last thirty minutes (it seemed that he was fated to be the mission files' best friend, chuunin or not) to his Hokage lover, reclining on the spot beside his own on the huge couch. "Excuse me?"

Kakashi's bare and handsome face greet him back as it revealed a tired smile. "You're far thinner than ever, Iruka. How many times you eat every day by the way?"

Iruka shrugged, returning to the files on his hand. "Once or twice. I don't eat much nowadays." He was so busy filing the missions and helping Kakashi that the thought of go eating outside never reached his mind at all.

Kakashi's left hand gripped his and Iruka raised an eyebrow at the similar paleness of their skin. His previously glowed tan skin was no more. "Hm.. maybe I need to go outside more." He concluded, planning to go sunbathing sometimes in the future.

The brunette heard a sigh before feeling him lifted by those familiar pale arms into his lover's lap with such an easiness that made Iruka look as if weightened no more than a feather did. "What? Hey-I need to finish this, Kakashi!"

Kakashi pulled down the black skin-tight cloth and nibbled the pale neck gently (it seemed his lover had a new attachment with his now paler neck, Iruka mused), refusing to let go his smaller lover. "You should go sunbathing again."

Iruka chuckled, eyeing his now paler hand. "Why? I think you're glad we're in the same shade now."

Kakashi nuzzled the pale neck again before shaking his head. "Nah. Your skin look even paler than mine. Paler than this, you would look like Sai.... or Orochimaru."

Iruka snorted, "What a tragedy then. Fine, fine. I will go sunbathing later. Now I still need to finish these files-"

Kakashi gripped his hand before it could reach the files. "It's eleven o'clock, Iruka. You've worked for more than fifteen hours today. You got to rest now."

Actually, the brunette had worked harder than ever these past few weeks. Already making up with his lover and Hokage, Iruka had taken his role as Hokage's assistant more seriously than ever. Now that they broke the tension and awkwardness, the ANBU readed and reviewed and discussed Kakashi's decision on nearly all matters, particularly in political senses. Not that Kakashi minded, but the activity was sure taking its toll on his ANBU assistant. Kakashi made a note to get Iruka a break sooner. He hadn't seen the ANBU taking a free walk or socializing with anyone save those in mission room. Hell, he hadn't even seen Iruka talking to his fellow ANBU!

And of course, he hadn't seen Iruka taking any missions besides the job in his office. But that was a different matter altogether.

He should talk to Ibiki sooner.

Iruka automatically moaned as Kakashi licking and bitting at his neck, which was one of his most sensitive places (and the damn silver haired lover of his knew it). He gripped the broad shoulder as he felt familiar hand kneaded his backside, pulling him closer into the broader chest. Paperwork forgotten for a minute as lust overloaded his senses. "Mmh-_Kakashi..._"

The silver haired Hokage growled low as he heard his lover's plea. Originally he only wanted his lover and guardian to take a break and stole a few kisses, but it seemed that Iruka wanted more that night. Still, a quick glance at those dropping _tired _eyes, as lustful as they were, he only could groan inside as the rational part of his mind screamed at him.

_He needs rest, moron!_

"Love, let's get you to the bed, shall we?" Kakashi murmured gently, tucking the other's head under his chin as he lifted the brunette easily bridal-style. Iruka barely nodded, eyes slowly dropped down on its own accord. Then the pair headed to the bedroom for a much needed rest. Both of them deserved it, with all piles of missions and troubles these past weeks, Kakashi decided.

* * *

"Rokudaime-sama. With all respect, I don't think this is a good idea, Sir." Ibiki sighed, black eyes stared back against that single dark blue eye.

It was rare of their silver haired leader to want to discuss things with Morino Ibiki, the Head of ANBU

department unless something urgent or required utmost secrecy came up.

But Ibiki couldn't waste anymore time.

"Do enlighten me." The visible eye crinkled ever slightly.

"I know Hawk, Umino Iruka, is appointed as your assistant and private guardian, which of course enraged Council and drew questions about Iruka's ability. But I can't keep _not_ using him for missions, Rokudaime. Our ANBU resources are spread thin at the moment, with Akatsuki and the other threats."

Kakashi's somber eye answered him. "And being my assistant is a temporary placement for him until I get a permanent one, that's your condition for my request, isn't it? You need him back as soon as possible." He concluded the reason of the other's presence in his office.

Ibiki nodded, throwing a brief glance at the empty spot on the other desk. "He's far too valuable than being a mere assistant and guardian for you, Rokudaime-sama. You've already got Hunter-nins to guard you and there are other jounins or special jounins to help you with the missions. And where is he, Rokudaime?" It was unusual to not see the familiar brown haired ANBU in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi shrugged, "I ordered him to take a break today. He's overworking himself and I need him stay healthy to do his job."

"He's known to be workaholic, even in our division." Ibiki said dryly, his neutral face flickered for a moment, "It seemed that whatever disagreement you two had has settled itself. I'm glad you use well the chance of him being your aid."

Kakashi blinked once, not expecting the emotion the other expressed at his and Iruka's 'disagreement'. "He talked to you, Ibiki?"

Ibiki raised his eyebrows, "I merely guessed, Rokudaime-sama. But Hawk has been particularly close to Feline and Reindeer. And of course, Wolf." Nothing went passed the Head of ANBU in Konoha, especially things about his own soldiers. But it wasn't his place to judge their Rokudaime's sexuality or his choice of partners. His duty was to protect and guard Konoha's secrets, including Rokudaime himself.

"I see.......Alright. I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Rokudaime-sama." Ibiki bowed low.

Kakashi simply curved his visible eye in return, "And don't worry about me and Iruka's relationship. I will find a way to make _us _work."

Ibiki didn't doubt him.

.

.

.

Tbc....

* * *

A/N : Uh Oh, Iruka, you're needed in ANBU! What should you do, Kakashi? And who is this Wolf?

And don't forget, review please! It makes me happy to read your opinions, thank u! - Izky


	17. Part I Chapter 17

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update!! Hope u like it! – Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

I have a good news for you : I've finally got a beta, **pointxblank **in ff dot net (Thank you, dear!). She has already betaed chapter 1-3 so far and I will post them in a week (I can't do it now bcause I have a night shift today, sorry). Hopefully she can catch up until the newest chapters soon! –smiles-

Who is Wolf? Is there gonna be any actions? When does Iruka get to do ANBU missions? Any of your questions will be answered in the next chapters, I can't disclose it now, sorry. –winks-

For now, enjoy the story and Happy New Year!!

-Izky

* * *

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS AHEAD!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Any whines about my grammars will be ignored from now on. Go read others stories if you're blinded with it.) **

* * *

**Chapter 17 (Words : 2,226 words) **

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!! Do you know where Iruka-sensei is? He is _missing_!!" Naruto opened the office door with a loud _Bang, _disrupting the peaceful working atmosphere in the huge room as he soon raced before his silver haired sensei.

"Maa...Naruto, you should _knock _before giving me a heart attack you know." Kakashi sighed, stopping his writing as he responded to Naruto's question. "Missing? What do you mean?" He threw a silent glance at the silent ANBU next to him, who suddenly looked as if wanted to flee out the window any seconds.

Naruto, oblivious to the ANBU's reaction, nodded multiple times, panic in his blue eyes. "Yes! Yes! I've been busy these days training and doing missions with Sakura-chan and Sai and Yamato-sensei, and I think it would be nice to visit Iruka-sensei in his place and then when I open the door I only say the empty apartment and it's full of _dust_! Is he on mission and why the hell he isn't informing _me_ of all people-"

"Naruto. Slow down or you'll choke on your own spit." Kakashi stopped his student amusedly. "And for your question, _yes, _he _is_ in a mission."

"Then _where is he now_?!"

"Maa- I thought you know the meaning of 'confindental'..."

"It's okay Rokudaime-sama. I don't mind him knowing." Came the sudden and unexpected response from the one next to him. Kakashi blinked as his ANBU assistant pulled down his Hawk mask, revealing a tired and experated face of one Umino Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed as he quickly _glomped _the sweatdropping ANBU, arms and legs clung like octopus' tentacles. Iruka simply sighed as he patted the blonde's head gently, too used to the blonde's behavior.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched at the bonding moment between the two. No one could hug _his_ ANBU without permission in his _office_, not even _Naruto_.

Before Iruka could take a breath, the door quickly closed off, locked with a silent-jutsu on place, and he was escaped from Naruto's clutch straight into Kakashi's lap. "Kakashi! What the HELL!?"

Naruto's scream was enough to rattle the door. "AARGH!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IRUKA-SENSEI!!? LET HIM GO, PERVERT KAGE! RED LIGHT BEHAVIOR! YOU-"

Kakashi sighed as he simply tightened his hold against his ANBU, ignoring Naruto's rants. "This is one of the reasons why I don't want Naruto to know, Iruka."

Iruka merely rolled his eyes before gently placing his hand over the other's arm, which refused to budge. "Kakashi. We're in your _office_. And let me go before Naruto lost his voice or the window broken, whichever comes first."

Reluctantly the silver haired shinobi relaxed his hold as Iruka get off his lap and stood before the still screaming Naruto, who proved he had the strongest pair of lungs in the whole Konoha.

"-AND WHY THE HELL HE IS ON YOUR LAP LIKE THAT!? DON'T THINK THAT-"

"Naruto, stop that!" The ANBU reprimanded clearly. The effect was so spontaneous : Naruto closed his mouth in a milisecond later, body straigthened out. "Yes, Iruka-sensei!"

"If only he could be like that on _my _order." Kakashi blinked enviously.

Ignoring his lover's comment, Iruka shook his head as he stared down at Naruto (yes, Naruto had grown taller, but not THAT tall), "Naruto! You can't come in uninvitedly like that into the Hokage's office! He's your superior, your teacher, and your ROKUDAIME of all people! You should respect him! What if there are some important clients inside here? You will put a shame in our village!"

Naruto's head hung low, mumbling. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. I'll knock from now on."

Iruka nodded satisfiedly, "Good. Anyway, you've known me joined ANBU for _months, _Naruto. You should have thought I'm in a long-term _confidental _mission first you know."

Naruto looked up, blinking as the knowledge dawned on his face. "You-The Hawk-You're HIM? You're working under KAKASHI-SENSEI!? Aren't you in fight or something, Sensei?"

Iruka could feel his cheeks reddened as Kakashi took that chance to slip his arm around the ANBU's waist. "We _were. _But we talked of it and now is happily back in a relationship, Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei? Is he right?"

"He's right, Naruto. I ... love him." Iruka couldn't help but softening his gaze at the silver haired man.

Naruto glared daggers at the Rokudaime and Iruka was surprised at the touch of protectiveness inside those blue eyes. "You better treat him right, Kakashi-sensei. You're lucky he likes you or I would beat you senseless for making moves on my favorite sensei!"

The silver haired Rokudaime nodded as he said in a clear and serious tone toward the blonde, arm tightening on Iruka's waist, "I promise to protect him and his happiness, Naruto."

Iruka gawked, blush came back full force at their exchange. _What am I?? A bride being given from his father to the would be husband?? I'm a capable shinobi damnit!_

Naruto, ignoring Iruka's squeak, smiled satisfiedly. "That will do."

"I'm glad you approve," Kakashi sighed, "By the way, you must keep this a secret, okay?"

Now Naruto narrowed his eyes at the order, "And why is that, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, knowing he must spell it out to the most hyperactive student of his (who wasn't the brightest of his generation, he was sure). "As Rokudaime, there are many threats could be sent for me or my family or anyone I'm in relationship with. No one must know this for safety reasons."

It was enough reason for Naruto, who frowned a little before finally grinned at them. "Makes sense. Alright! I'll keep it a secret, sensei! But you must treat me FIVE bowls of ramen for this!"

Iruka sweatdropped at how easily Naruto changed his attention, but managed to smile back. "I wish I could, Naruto, but it isn't easy as it sounds-"

"What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?"

"It means that he must help me in this office in a day and guard me ALL the time, 24/7, Naruto. In other words : he's too busy at the moment. " Kakashi explained, knowing this was still a sensitive topic that he and Iruka hadn't had a chance to discuss yet. He hoped Naruto would simply accept it like that.

_And of course, he can't be seen outside without his ANBU uniform and mask.... Can't be seen with the academy students he has grown fond of.... But that's not for Naruto to worry about...._

And of course, Naruto, being Naruto, blinked once, twice, processing in a slow thirty seconds, before finally settled his much simpler conclusion : Iruka-sensei was busy. "Oh, too bad! Oh well, I can wait until you're not busy, Iruka-sensei! By the way, can I tell about you two to Sakura-chan? She will _bit_ me if I keep this from her, but if you don't want to, well....I _can _do it!" He flashed a bright smile on his two sensei.

Iruka gave him a small smile before patting his head. "It's okay. You and Sakura-chan can know about us, but _no one else, _got it?"

Naruto grinned before hugged his sensei once more. "Alright! I must go training again now! See you again later, sensei! And Kakashi-sensei, take care of _him, _alright? If you hurt him, I'll personally beat you into a pulp myself, Rokudaime or not! Bye!!!" And a few seconds later the bright blonde haired boy already vanished behind the door.

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto.... he's so _loud_."

Kakashi grinned before walked back to his desk, "It's a good thing I put a soundproof jutsu here, don't you think?"

* * *

His lover was busy thinking of something, and judging from those silver furrowed brows, it would be a while until he would notice him, Iruka mused.

Deciding that he could use this advantage to do anything useful (Kakashi always made it his life goal to make him moan as soon as they got inside the mansion), Iruka turned to the (huge) kitchen to made dinner first.

He was in the middle of stirring up the chicken soup when a pair of familiar equally pale (he should really go sunbathing soon) arms encircled his waist from behind. The brunette simply smiled as his lover nuzzling his ponytail. "The soup will be ready in a few minutes. You can wait until then."

"Hn."

Looking up to face his lover, Iruka frowned a bit at the serious and silent face of Kakashi. "Something's wrong?"

Kakashi simply tightened his arms as he forced a smile, knowing Iruka could read through his anxiousness. "We need to talk about something, love."

Iruka nodded, giving the silver haired guy a nuzzle on his neck to ease him. "Let me prepare our dinner in five minute then. We can talk after dinner if you want to."

"Agreed."

.

.

As they were finished their dinner, Kakashi waited until Iruka finished drying the dishes. He gently took the paler hand into his as he guided them into the living room. Taking a seat next to each other, Kakashi began what had been plaguing him for hours or even days before.

"Iruka, you know I love you, right?" He asked, pulling Iruka's left hand into his gentle grip.

Iruka pushed the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculous question, but he knew Kakashi was serious, this time. "Of course."

Kakashi brushed the back of his head for a second, before sighing and finally staring straight at his smaller lover. "I want you to quit ANBU, Iruka."

The response was as Kakashi expected. The hurt and anger instantly appeared inside those beautiful dark brown orbs as the ANBU pulled his hand out of his grip. "What do you mean!?"

Kakashi didn't let him, gripping the hand firmly yet gently. "Please let me explain first Iruka."

Iruka bit back a growl before forcing his temper down as he stilled, sharp eyes staring back against the dark blue one. "Explain then."

Kakashi sighed, knowing his fiery lover's temper wasn't one to play with. He must explain it as careful and clear as possible. He didn't want Iruka to misunderstand and run off _again _for the second time. Once was enough in a life time, _thank you very much_.

"I know you work hard to become what you are today, Iruka. And I know you really worth your status, and I'm proud of it. I know you want to help me and our people in the front-line, but..... I don't think _I _can survive watching you being in full ANBU mode every day, love. I'm not _that _strong."

The fierce glare was slowly diminishing as confusion and understanding began filling those dark brown orbs. "Kakashi, I had been watching you going on piles of S or A missions since forever. I want to help you and Konoha. And I can't do that if I remain in background, in the Academy. You know that."

Kakashi smiled sadly before pulling the lighter man's hand gently. Iruka didn't resist as he was pulled into the older man's side and put his face into Kakashi's shoulder. "You're stronger than I am, Iruka. You always stand straight and smile to me whenever I go to those dangerous missions, knowing it might be my last day." The arms tightened around the ANBU as its owner whispered brokenly into the brown locks. "I can't do that. After sensei, Obito, Rin...... I _can't_, Iruka. I can't lose you too."

Iruka sighed, finally realizing what had been plaguing Kakashi's mind these recent days. He knew –after Kakashi's confession that night they made up – that Kakashi feared the dangerousity of his job much more than their difference in status. He feared for _his life. _

But what should he do?

He knew he joined ANBU to help Kakashi and his students in missions, to aide them in the battles. He wanted to run together with them, instead of waiting anxiously each time in his apartment, waiting and praying for their safety.

But most of all, he wanted to stay close to his silver haired jounin.

Sighing, Iruka pulled his face away from his lover's side and stared at that single dark blue eye. "Kakashi, I joined ANBU because I know that way I can stay close to you in battles, helping you in your missions. And here you are, being far away from the dangerous missions and the target of those said missions at the same time. Your safety is what I want to protect and I can't do that if I returned to be the Academy sensei."

Kakashi shook his head, "And you're my most important person, Iruka. I'll let you protect me all the way you want, but without risking your life like this."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Going back to my students? I can't go back now, Kakashi! I've finally got to help you and I refused to go back! I don't want to feel like that again!" Tears began filling the edge of Iruka's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Kakashi looked down as he asked softly, already knowing the answer of his question. "Like what?"

Iruka refused to see his eyes, looking down at his own suddenly limp hands. "....................."

"Iruka....."

"_Like you leave me behind...._" He finally managed to whisper his answer.

_Damn it. _

And Iruka only closed his eyes as Kakashi gathered him into his arms, leaving those tears fell into the familiar dark green vest.

.

.

.

Tbc....

* * *

A/N : Alright, both of them are stubborn, I admit that. So....what will they do? The answer will be held in the next EXTRA LONG chapter (which –hopefully- come out 1-2 weeks from now, depending on the amount of my free time and your reviews). So.... review please! =D

- Izky


	18. Part I Chapter 18

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

**Sorry for the late update!! I've been very busy –as usual- in the hospital ( I just got back from two weeks shift in the outer city hospital and can't use my internet modem at all bcause of the bad connection) and couldn't find enough time to write, but finally I finish this chapter! Yay! Hope u like it! – Izky **

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual (I haven't contacted my beta yet). BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS AHEAD!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Any whines about my grammars will be ignored from now on. Go read others stories if you're blinded with it.) **

And thank you for all of you who send me your supports and reviews! I'm glad you didn't forgot this story at all! Hope u enjoy this chapter! –love-

-Izky-

* * *

**Chapter 18 (Words : 2,847 words) **

* * *

He felt ashamed as tears continued falling into his cheeks, no matter how soothing Kakashi's whisper into his ears was.

"_Sssh....Iruka...it'll be fine.....it's alright, love.. I'm sorry...."_

"Damn it. I don't meant to-" Iruka's broken whisper was lost into Kakashi's mouth as the silver haired man swirled his tongue into the other's mouth.

When finally they let go each other, Iruka's eyes were red with tears. He didn't want to look at the others' eye. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I promised myself not to let my emotions get better of me, and here I am, crying like a baby." He brushed away the tears quickly. Without anymore words, he stood up. "Please give me a minute." And the ANBU walked stiffly toward the bathroom, away from the other.

Kakashi let him go, knowing Iruka's need to recollect himself.

He felt worse than ever to know the way he made his lover feel because of him. When they had began their relationship long ago, Kakashi decided to hide their relationship from public eyes because he knew he had so many countless enemies out there that would look for his weakness, sooner than later. Naruto, Sakura, even Sai had grown stronger day by day. He didn't need to worry about his relation to them. But Iruka was different, being an Academy Teacher who rarely ever got to do high-level missions. He didn't want Iruka to be in danger because of him. That's why he had chosen not to reveal their close relationship to anyone but Godaime herself.

He knew Iruka was cheerful person. His heart was big enough for everyone, especially his close students. He could befriend himself with anyone, young or old, civilian or shinobi, even the Hokage herself. That's why he didn't worry himself to leave Iruka in the middle of his friends, in the Academy, in the Mission room, when he busied himself in the front line, continuing from mission to mission.

Iruka was safe, laughing and teaching and working in the center of Konoha. And for Kakashi, that was enough.

Apparently he was wrong.

_What should I do? _

As his genius mind tried to find a way for both of them, Kakashi couldn't help but promise – _As soon as I retire from this damn Hokage position, I will let the world know, Iruka, that you are my most precious person. That's the least I can do. _

.

.

.

When Iruka went back to the living room (face clean and refreshed), he met Kakashi's eye with steady gaze. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Kakashi."

Kakashi simple smiled and curved his visible eye, patting the spot next to him. "Don't worry about it. Here, sit with me."

Iruka complied, giving a few centimetres space between them. He decided to tell his lover his decision. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I...I can't quit being ANBU."

Kakashi stared at him for a few long seconds before finally giving him a tired smile. He couldn't win with this, could he? "I understand, Iruka. You've already worked hard to be what you are now and I won't take that from you."

"Then... "

"I will permit you being ANBU, but with one condition. Can you grant me this?" Kakashi said softly.

"Anything." Iruka answered clearly.

"Please retire from your full time ANBU status and take half-time one, Iruka. It's safer that way and you still can protect me." Kakashi said clearly, staring down at those dark brown orbs he loved so much.

Iruka widened his eyes at Kakashi's condition. True, being half-time ANBU wouldn't require him to do missions as often as the full time one. His amount of missions would be cut nearly half, and he would –more often than not- stay in the ANBU headquarters or go to take care of his other status, as chuunin of Konoha. Most of shinobi he knew prefered to be half-time ANBU than full-time one. They could spend half their time being their previous status, as jounin or special jounin or even chuunin. Still, they wouldn't hesistate to put their ANBU mask if their Hokage needed them. Kakashi had been one before he became the Rokudaime. Hell, Iruka had been one before his 'breaking-up' with Kakashi!

It was a perfect solution for Iruka.

_Why didn't I think of that earlier?_

Smiling, Iruka chuckled before nodded at the growing smile of his lover. "It's a deal."

* * *

And true to their agreement, Iruka turned his retirement status report to Ibiki, who simply blinked and –much to Iruka's surprise- gave him a small chuckle after reading the said status. Iruka wondered which prisoners his boss tortured this time to give him a good mood like now.

"I guess our Hokage couldn't win against you, could he?" The Head of ANBU smirked at the blush risen on Iruka's pale cheeks (He didn't wear his mask), stamping the file.

The ANBU simply coughed, for some reasons didn't surprise that his boss knew about his relationship with their Rokudaime. "No, we simply compromise, Ibiki-san." Iruka was proud to keep his face straight as his boss raised his eyebrows at him.

"Take care of him, Iruka."

Ibiki had never smiled, but Iruka wondered if he happened to see the very _very _rare (and terrifying_) _sight right now. God, he should check his eyes to hospital soon – they were _burned. _

"He deserves happiness after all the things he has done for Konoha." The torture specialist added.

Iruka nodded, bowing slightly (and closing his eyes from the _blinding _sight he had never ever _ever _wanted to see in a long _long _period. ). "I'll try my best." And he vanished in the swirl of water.

They should add Morino Ibiki's _smile _as the new kind of torture method to their program. It was certainly effective to make even _ANBU _run from fear like Iruka did.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER .....

* * *

The slouching sixteen-year-old teenager blinked at their Rokudaime's words. "Could you repeat it again, Rokudaime-sama? I thought there's something wrong with my ears today."

Kakashi merely chuckled as he repeated his words again. "I want you to be my new assistant –or advisor- from now on Nara Shikamaru. Will you accept this honor?"

Shikamaru blinked before turning his eyes to the silent ANBU who –for once- stood behind their Rokudaime's seat. Their eyes met for a second before the Nara shifted his attention back to the Hokage. "I beg your pardon, Sir. I think Hawk-san has done a good job as your aid so far. Why would you replace him, if I could ask?"

Kakashi simply curved his visible eye and answered, "Because he is my temporary aid until I found a better one. And after much thinking, I think you'll be the perfect one for this position."

"But I can't-"

The lazy tone changed into a serious one, cutting the teenager's words. "You're one of the best geniuses that I've ever known in my life, Shikamaru, and that says a lot. You have done a number of A and S-class missions when you were –_are- _still _chuunin, _and survived_. _You have a leader quality and cares for your teammates. But you chose to hide all of that under that lazy attitude and slouching figure, because you aren't interested in power or position. Am I wrong?"

Shikamaru merely frowned, looking down at his feet. Silent as a stone.

Kakashi softened his tone as he continued, "You're more than what you seems to be, Shikamaru. Why do you choose to hide that?"

Iruka could see the brown-haired teenager tensed at the question. He knew years before that Nara Shikamaru would be one of the best shinobi in their village, if only he was ambitious enough to reach that position. But no, he prefered to be behind the scene, allowing his blonde teammate to take a lead in their three-people team as he slouched and joked around his friends.

After a long silent moment, Shikamaru finally sighed, and was that a blush on his face? "It's .... troublesome, Rokudaime-sama."

Kakashi merely curved his eye in return. "Try again, Shikamaru."

There was a long period of silence. It was clear that Shikamaru was uncomfortable to tell them himself.

And then it hit Iruka.

"It's the Yamanaka kunoichi, isn't it?" He said in quiet voice, but loud enough to be heard by the other two.

Kakashi shifting his glance at him for a second, before smirking as he saw the slight blush growing on Shikamaru's cheek. _Ah..... I see now. _

Shikamaru coughed, before slapping his mouth shut with his right hand, clearly wanting to hide those blushes. But it was too late. "It doesn't matter, Rokudaime-sama. I am clearly too young to be your advisor and I think there are older, wiser and more experienced jounins –" a quick glance at Iruka's mask , "-or ANBU in Konoha that can help you with the job, Sir."

Iruka raised his eyebrows at the familiar glint shining on his lover's visible eye. He recognized mischief when he saw it.

_Don't tell me Kakashi will-_

Kakashi nodded in understanding as a hint of smirk formed behind his mask, Iruka noticed sharply. "I've heard you're very close to your teammates. Unlike what you seems to be, you're clearly taking care of your teammates, inside and outside the missions. Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chouji are certainly lucky to have you as their teammate."

Shikamaru nodded, ignoring the subtle teasing in his Hokage's tone as he steeled himself. "I know it sounds selfish, Rokudaime-sama. But I want to stay close with my teammates and watch over them. I promised myself that since...."

As the teenager tightened his grip, Iruka quickly understood. _Since his first mission to get Sasuke back, when Chouji and Neji almost died..... Are you still blaming yourself, Shikamaru-kun?_

Kakashi was silent, before looking back against those dark determined eyes. The trace of teasing was gone from that dark blue-grey eye at the teenager's words. "What happened long ago wasn't your fault, Shikamaru. Every mission has a chance to take your or your friends' lives, no matter how easy those missions are. I understand that you want to protect your teammates, and I respect that." The visible eye softened as a shadow filled it for a second , "There hasn't been many teams survived together for long. Not with our style of living."

Iruka wanted to embrace the man into his arms, but refraining himself. It was clear that Kakashi remembered the demise of both his own teams, past and present.

Shikamaru clearly understood as he muttered, "I'm sorry, Rokudaime-sama."

Kakashi shook his head before staring at Shikamaru again. "I understand your reason. But please think from the other's perspective. Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji are shinobi and chuunins themselves. Like you, they has done many missions, killing, seducing, lying, and doing so many illegal things for the good of village, and risking their own lifes for us. You can't protect your teammates forever, Shikamaru. Not as long as they chose this life." He explained in sincere and calm tone.

Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and finally decided to tell the truth. "It was hard, Rokudaime-sama…that one time when Chouji almost died and I was his team leader. If Ino died- I vowed to train harder and be better so that there will be a lower probability of something like that happening again. I can't change the fact that we are ninjas. I can't change the fact that we can be killed in missions and battles. But I can always try to protect them when I stay close to them. How can I do that if I chose to be your advisor, staying here when my teammates fought with their lifes out there? Risking their lifes?" He knew he was selfish, thinking of his teammates more than his villages. But he had vowed to _never _again seeing the pale faces of his teammates, on the brink of their deaths, knowing that he was the cause of them.

Kakashi sighed. He knew Shikamaru was a genius, but apparently his genius brain couldn't keep up when his feelings for his teammates mixed in. Moreover, the young chuunin clearly doesn't know about the details of being his advisor ... yet.

True, Shikamaru was mostly in the outfield doing missions, and clearly didn't know enough the management and administration of their village. Most people only knew the few portion of being Hokage's advisor (or assistant, whatever), mostly as the Hokage's paper pusher. They didn't realize the big influence the advisors had with the Hokage. Every decision the Hokages made always had their advisors' roles in it, no matter directly or indirectly they were.

If he did know, Shikamaru would accept the position quickly, Kakashi mused. "Think like this, Shikamaru. It's true that you can't be there for them if you chose this position. But protecting them doesn't mean that you always keep your eyes on them, stay close to them. Being the advisor of Hokage means that you would help me deciding which shinobi would handle which missions, depending on their speciality and ability to carry on the missions. True, you can't protect them with your blade, but you can control the chances of your friends returning safe and sound back home by thinking and helping me to manage the mission assignments here in this office."

At Kakashi's explanation, Shikamaru's eyes sharpened as his mind mulled over the idea.

Kakashi continued again, "Aside of your lazy attitude, you've got sharp eyes and brain. You can work and think up the strategies for all these missions. You will have a hand on which team your teammates would go in and which missions will be the best for them to take. It will protect your teammates and Konoha at the same time. And for your information, I've never thought about your age. You always act mature and never act reckless like most of shinobi your age. You clearly have an old soul, Shikamaru."

There was a silence for a while, until Shikamaru said in a low voice. "Could you give me time to decide this, Rokudaime-sama. I need to ..... think over this." Oh yes, the Nara would think of it through and through, from many different angles, and repeat it again and again after knowing this new piece of information.

Their silver haired Rokudaime smiled, before nodding. "I'll give you no more than a day, Shikamaru. I'm sorry, but time isn't something I can spare at the moment."

Shikamaru nodded, before unexpectedly bowing deeply to Kakashi. "It's enough. Thank you for your consideration, Rokudaime-sama."

"You may go then."

As Shikamaru vanished behind the door and now there was only both of them inside the office, Iruka finally commented. "You're a kind Hokage, Kakashi."

Kakashi blinked as he looked up to his ANBU, his lover. "Huh? Why do you say that?"

Iruka pulling aside his mask to give a small smile to his Hokage, his lover. "Because you didn't scold him for thinking more of his teammates than Konoha, the village we has sworn to protect with our lifes. If it was Godaime, I'm sure she would have straightened his priority right away. She was always ..... outspoken that way."

Kakashi curved his eye in return before rising up and embracing his ANBU in his arms. He knew there was one hunter-nin in the ceiling, but he knew he could trust him. The Leader of the Hunter Nins, Kirin, the yellow Dragon, was one of his Kouhai, and the man clearly was loyal and a friend to him, even when he was still Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin.

"Let me tell you something, Iruka." He whispered into the delicate ear, delighted at the shiver the ANBU made.

"Hm...?"

"Konoha was only a place, a village where we spend most of our days. It can be destroyed, but it can be rebuilt. But people, if they're killed, they're dead forever. No matter how much you wished to see them alive again." There was a hint of sadness on Kakashi's tone, and Iruka quickly nuzzled the strong jaw, wanting to ease his lover's pain.

"That's why, for me, wanting to protect your loved ones is the most important feeling to have. It is one of the reasons why we sacrifice ourselves as shinobi. And that is one more reasons to have Shikamaru as my advisor, Iruka. He gets a strong urge to take care of his close friends and I admire that."

Iruka simply nodded, before smiling. "And I get a feeling you aren't the only one, Kakashi."

"Huh?" The visible grey eye looking down at him, confused. "What do you say, love?"

Iruka simply chuckled before kissing the masked lips in return, "It's nothing. Come on, we should get back to work."

_There are only a few people that have Nara Shikamaru bow his head deeply like that. You certainly have his respect now, Kakashi. _

* * *

A day later, a small paper was lying peacefully in the Rokudaime's desk office. There was only a short sentence there, signed by a certain Nara.

_I accept the honor, Rokudaime-sama._

.

.

.

Tbc.....

A/N : Oh yes, Shikamaru is one of my favorite characters as well. He's kind of a mini Kakashi from my perspection. ^^ -Izky


	19. Part I Chapter 19

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

**Sorry for the late update!! –mumbles about College as usual- Now I'll explain about Wolf identity in this chapter. And this chapter is FAR longer than usual to compensate my late update. Hope u like it! **

– **Izky**

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

**Chapter 19 (Words : 2,552 words) **

"It's good to have you back, Hawk." Ibiki nodded at him. "How was the job as Rokudaime-sama's assistant?"

It was simply formality, because Iruka knew for sure that Ibiki already knew about his relationship with Kakashi, judging from his (terrifying) smile a few days ago. But Iruka answered nonetheless, because there were more than a few ANBUs lounging around behind them, outside Ibiki's office. "The job was great, Ibiki-san. It was a honor to be able to aid our Rokudaime-sama."

Ibiki definitely was smirking. "I've received a word of gratitude from Rokudaime-sama himself, so I can say this : good job, Hawk. I expect you to go back to your division now. You can ask your ANBU captain about your .... new status and the details of your work. Off you go then."

"Thank you, Ibiki-san." Iruka bowed slightly before walking outside the office, where his ANBU captain was. The black haired woman was clearly waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Hawk."

"Thank you, Wolf." Iruka bowed slightly to show his respect to the older ANBU, the one who had been assigned to train and supervise him since months ago.

"I'm sorry that I can't join our team in that three-month mission. And I already read the report directly from Reindeer. Good job, Hawk." The dark haired woman nodded, before explained again. "There was .... matter that I need to tend family needed my attention at that time and no one else could."

Iruka simply smiled, not asking more as it was clear the other talked about some Inuzuka traditions. Inuzuka Tsume was clearly experienced ANBU, but she was always a mother first. "It's alright, Wolf. And thank you. The three of us is enough to handle that mission. Anyway, where is Feline and Reindeer?" He didn't see the rest of his team in the room.

Tsume simply shrugged, her huge breasts juggled with the motion, even with the armor. "They aren't here today, jounin stuffs like usual. By the way, congratulations."

Iruka blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

Tsume laughed behind her mask and simply patted his shoulder with a strength that three times of her body size, Iruka winced. "I could have kissed you if we aren't in the uniform. But I've heard from our Feline that you have made up with your 'partner'. Great catch, if I must say!"

The brown haired ANBU blushed behind his mask, confusion forgotten as he couldn't help but ask back. "How did you know?" He knew better that –except Ibiki- no one in ANBU but Anko and Raidou knew about his relationship with Kakashi.

Tsume shook her head, "Stupid pup! I know you're secretive and stuffs, but as your captain, I entitled to know _everything _about my subordinates you know!" Quickly the woman pulled the other into her arms, and unlike her loud previous proclamation, whispered into his ear in a low quiet tone, "Anko told me you have a lover. And I can smell a hint of our Rokudaime's chakra in your skin. Don't worry, no one but me can tell it. You covered yourself well, pup."

Iruka let a relieved sigh as he accepted his captain's hug. "Thank you." As much as he wanted to, his relationship with Kakashi was still a secret, due to Kakashi's position as Hokage and Iruka's own background as ANBU.

Tsume nodded before letting her subordinate go. "Alright, I'm here to explain about your new job. Come on! And by the way, you should eat more, pup!" And a second later, the woman already dragged the brunette away from the ANBU headquarters.

Iruka sighed, knowing better than to question his fate to be in one team with two loudest kunoichi he had ever known in his life.

* * *

"Look who's back from his mission! Hello, Iruka!" Kotetsu grinned from behind his desk as the dark brown haired ANBU approached him. "Wow! You're thinner than before! Are you on diet or something?"

"Hey, Iruka." Izumo smiled from his spot next to Kotetsu. "Ko is right, you look thinner, my friend."

"Hey to yourself, Kotetsu, Izumo." Iruka smiled, leaning his body against the wall close to his friends. "The mission was .... harder than I expect, that's why I lost my weight." He added. "I'm glad to be home again though."

From Tsume's explanation, he knew that anyone was told that he, Umino Iruka, the chuunin, was out in a surveillance B-mission that takes three to four months in some unknown country. It was .... relief to know that none of his 'old' friends know about his life changing decision as ANBU.

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other before shrugged. They wouldn't ask at all if it was mission related. "Still, it's too bad! You look paler than Izumo now! You should get sunbathing sooner so you get that exotic tan again, Iruka!" Kotetsu whistled.

Iruka rolled his eyes. Kotetsu was the tenth person to tell the same comment since this morning. "Right...right..... I will later. So, anything new that I must know?"

Kotetsu grinned, "I bet you already shock yourself to find our Hokage replaced, huh?"

Iruka grinned in return, "I thought our Godaime was trying her new gender changing jutsu. But my logic said that she wouldn't _ever _read _any _porn, in male or female form. Thus I settled for the second choice : that's Hatake Kakashi."

Izumo chuckled at his answer, skimming the reports on his desk. "You're right. By the way, we've heard that Ibiki got his interest in you, huh? Is it true?"

Before Iruka could answer, a high-pitched squeal was heard across the room. He only could blink once before he was thrown against the wall with a 'THUD'. And boy, it was hurt!

"ANKO! GET YOURSELF OFF ME!!" Iruka shouted as he straightened himself, throwing Anko's arms off him in the process.

"Welcome back, Iruka! And congratulations of your Tokubetsu jounin promotion!" Anko laughed as she flung herself again into Iruka's arms. "We should get celebrate!!"

"WHAT!??"

* * *

"Rokudaime-sama. Can I have a minute with you, please?" Iruka nearly growled as he walked toward the desk of his lover.

The silver haired Hokage simply raised his head from his files as the curved eye greet him. "Hello, Iruka-san. Is there something wrong?"

Iruka kept his anger minimum as he threw a sharp gaze at the blinking teenager working at his desk, _his _previous job place. Giving Shikamaru a stiff smile, he asked, "Could you go outside for a few minutes, Shikamaru? I need to talk with Rokudaime-sama for a minute about .... something serious."

Knowing from years of experience as his students, Shimakaru merely nodded and gave his Hokage a silent pray of condolscene. Someone would be killed today and he could guess who. "Take your time, Iruka-sensei." Quietly and calmly, the teenager walked in his familiar slouch pose out of the room. God, he and Kakashi was so alike in the lazy department, Iruka mused. It was fortunate that the silver haired ex-jounin already changed his slouching pose into a more respectable one, he was Hokage after all.

"I take it you already hear about your promotion, Iruka?" Kakashi gave him a curved eye before shifting on his seat.

Iruka turned to glare at his apparently relaxed lover, before quickly turned around to lock the door and did a silencing jutsu in the office. After that was done, he turned to glare back and said what he had been thinking since the news hit him.

"Tokubetsu Jounin!? How the hell you promote me so suddenly like that, Kakashi? What are you thinking!?" He glared as his hands hit the desk.

Kakashi blinked before brushed the back of his hair. "Maa..... let me explain, please?"

"Explain away." The glare was intensifying. God, the ANBU looked _hot_!

Kakashi chuckled nervously before pulling the stiff man down to sit across him. It was a wonder that him, the Rokudaime of Konoha, one of the most strongest shinobi in the world, could shake in fear in front of Iruka like this. But yes, his lover had a temper that even terrify an ANBU if he wanted to. And given their relationship, well... Kakashi didn't want to sleep on the couch in his own mansion of course. "Well....You change your status as half-time ANBU, right? So you will have more free time right now. I take it your ANBU captain already explained to you?"

Iruka nodded stiffly, "Yes. It seems that I have more free time from now on. And I _thought _that I can regain my job in the mission room to fill them. It seems that I'm wrong."

The silver haired Hokage shook his head calmly, "As a half-time ANBU, especially in the Intelligence Unit you are, you would be required to work with Ibiki in unknown time. Your time job would be unexpected as you should be ready any day or any hour if ANBU headquarters called for your help. If you kept your job in the mission room, it would be next to impossible to manage your time."

Iruka sighed at the explanation ; his anger slowly melted as he shook his head at his lover. "Alright, that's logical. But why the hell did you promote me to Tokubetsu Jounin?"

Kakashi sighed in relief inside that his fiery lover calmed down somewhat. But, his next explanation would undoubtedly put his lover into rage again. He should paid attention to his words carefully. "Well..... uhm...how I say this..."

"Just say it, Kakashi." It was amusing to see the great Rokudaime stumbled over words in front of him, his own subordinate.

Kakashi brushed the back of his head, a sign of his anxiousness, before he continued. "Well.... I should have told you this before, but I don't know how. So.... being ANBU, you should know that you're restricted to teach your Academy classes, right?"

Iruka's already pale face turned paler as he remembered one of the most important rules he had tried not to think since he joined ANBU. God, how hard he tried to forget about them, and now Kakashi reminded him of his aching heart. "I know that, Kakashi."

_You don't need to remind me, baka._

The pain must be reflected so clearly in his eyes that his silver haired lover rose up and pulled him into his arms. Their upper bodies were leaning against each other as the desk separated their lower half, making them stood awkwardly. Desentangling themselves, Kakashi quickly rounded around the desk and pulled his ANBU into his own body, now that there was nothing obscured his way.

"Sssh....it'll be alright, love. It'll be, I promise..."

Iruka didn't answer, simply burying his face into his Rokudaime, his lover's neck as he inhaled the familiar scent of sandalwood and forest. There was no tears, but Iruka could feel his heart bleed at the reminder that he wouldn't see his students' adorable faces, train their shinobi skills, reprimand their mischief and silly pranks anymore.

He didn't regret his choice, but he could feel the raw wound on his heart, opened wide as nothing could balm it.

_He couldn't take care of his children anymore. _

Sighing, Iruka griped Kakashi's back, wanting to absorb the other man's strength into his. True, he didn't have what he used to have.

But he got this man. And he wouldn't let go. Not in this life.

"Are you alright, love?" The silver haired whispered into the other's long dark strands, brushing them with gentle touch.

"I'm ... not alright. But I will be." He finally murmured, tightening his arms around the other's taller torso.

There was a silence for a while, filled by gentle touches and brushes as the older man comforted the other in his arms.

As he finally regained his composure, Iruka pulled back only to find the other stared down at him with soft gentle gaze. He couldn help but blush at its proximity. "What?"

Pulling a deep breath, the silver haired Rokudaime said. "Iruka, you really love children and you will make a great father of your own children. But I can't give you that, I'm sorry, love."

The Rokudaime knew better than to ask the other to let him go. He didn't even dare to think to let this beautiful ANBU go from his life.

The dark brown haired ANBU simply chuckled as he patted the other's masked cheek gently. "What you're talking about? I've already got Naruto, even Sakura. And here I get another big boy to take care of. I don't need more children, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled in return as he finally pulled back, letting his arms fall from the other's waist. "I'm glad. Anyway, can we sit now? I want to explain to you about my decision to promote you. Come on."

Iruka rolled his eyes, his anger mostly vanished by now, replaced by the sudden tiredness. "Alright. I'm waiting for a good explanation, you know."

As they sat on the couch in the middle of the room, Kakashi began. "Well.... because of your new half-ANBU status, you will get more free time. The condition is that you will come immediately if you're called, except when you're already get mission or got my permission."

"Right. My captain already told me."

The silver haired Rokudaime merely nodded. Already knowing the identity of Iruka's ANBU captain, it was a relief to know that Iruka was in the hand of a good leader like Inuzuka Tsume, even though the woman was far noisier than any woman Kakashi had ever known, except Anko. But Anko was the exception of anything related to female after all. "That's why it will raise many questions if you stop teaching but remains as chuunin. As Tokubetsu jounin, it will give you a reason to stop teaching at pre-gennin students and has a right to be in the ANBU Headquarters, where Intelligence Division is. And your speciality is the Seal and Traps Unit, in the Intelligence Division, under Ibiki's supervision himself. It will match, Iruka."

Iruka blinked, half-mermerized at the way of his lover's brain analyzing his situation. "You're ... right."

Curving his eye, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at his ANBU's dawned expression. Gently, he brushed the pale cheek (which was still paler than he prefered, Kakashi admitted) as he delivered the most important thing his lover surely would _die _to know. "Furthermore, as Tokubetsu Jounin, you can't teach the pre-gennin students because your status is too high for that. But...."

The dark brown eyes blinked, waiting.

"You can teach the gennins who prepare themselves for Chuunin exams. This way, you still can teach, Iru-"

And Kakashi couldn't continue as he was silenced with a hot hungry mouth over his. Laughing at his lover's quite _enhusiastic _response, Kakashi accepted that hungry tongue into his mouth and happily kissed back.

Right above them, the Leader of Hunter-Nins, the Yellow Dragon, simply rolled his eyes at the sight of his leader happily made out with _his_ ANBU right on the sofa. Really, it was his third time watching their Rokudaime made out outside the mansion with the Hawk.

_Well...well..... it seems that they are still in their Honeymoon stage. And fuck, that Hawk is sexy and hot, sprawled like that._

_....._

_Damn, that Hawk really can bend THAT far?_

_....._

_..._

_.._

_You're very lucky, Kakashi-taichou. _

.

.

.

Tbc..........

A/N : LOL... Poor Hunter-nins.... xD Well...well....review please? I'll try to update quicker next time! Thank you!

_Izky_


	20. Part II Chapter 20

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

LOL. Most of you feel that hunter-nin was lucky to get a free show. I must agree. –nods- A few of you said that you liked how I balance the moods in this story. Now that you mentioned it, I just notice that there are angst, drama, comedy humor, romance, smut etc in this story. I just can't make up for one theme because I simply write along with the storyline I already finish of, but I think this's more drama/angst than others themes. I'm glad you like it though!

And sorry for the late update!! I will try to update again next Thrusday/Friday to make up for the looong wait you get through, really! Hope you like this chapter!

**NOTE : I realized that my story has been going on for a while, and I let the fillers chapter last longer than I expected. There'll be a new problem for Kakashi & Iruka that will be revealed in the next chapter, and I hope THAT will keep the readers' interest, at least until I finish this looong story. I'm planning to end this story soon, really, at least in the next few chapters. I just hope I have enough time to do that soon. ^^**

**Part I of the story is officially over. From this chapter onwards is Part II where our favorite couple faces the new problems. =)**

_Izky_

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

* * *

**PART II ~ ****Chapter 20 (Words : 1,669 words) **

* * *

"Kakashi, we should stop this." Iruka brushed his lips over the others, eyes closing as he enjoyed his lover's hard hands over his body. God, the man knew how to touch him like no one did.

"Why? This's fun." Kakashi's hot breath was rough and ragged over his cheeks. His dark blue eye scanning his face with virility. The ANBU's pale face flushed with need, swollen lips begging to be kissed and Kakashi was very tempted to devour them again.

"Be-because-_Ah-_stop _that_!" Iruka panted when the other's hand slipped inside his behind, fondling the tight muscle with familiarity. "This is in the middle of day! You're working, remember?"

Kakashi groaned at the reminder. "Alright. One last kiss then."

Iruka's gasp was inhaled by the silver haired Hokage as he claimed his mouth brutally. It was like an explosion of fireworks behind his eyelids.

Kakashi took no time in coaxing his mouth open, rather forced his way through with his tongue. Shoving his way in and staking claim to sweet territory. His probing tongue exploring the top of his mouth, his teeth, his gums. His body pressed the other leaner form against the couch impatiently.

When his hand landed low on his partially-hardened member and lifted the ANBU to the couch arm, Iruka only could wrap his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, giving into the lust the other awakened inside him.

After the long minutes, Kakashi finally detached his lips from his to whisper in her ear. The tips of his fingers tentatively touching the hardened member under the uniform. "We'll continue it at home, love."

And with a last one nip at the ANBU's jaw, the Hokage rose from the couch, fixing his rumpled robe in a quick precise touch as he tried to calm his raging hormone. He threw a satisfied smirk at the sight of his Iruka sprawled over the couch with those dazed dark brown orbs, cheeks flushing from their make out and the dark green vest opened wide, showing the dark blue uniform beneath with a hint of pale skin under it. He looked like he had been ravished and very _very _fuckable, which was true. "You better get going, Iruka. I can sense Shikamaru walks closer."

Iruka groaned before forming a transportation seal, too tired to stand after being ravished by his lover. "See you later, you damn pervert bastard."

Kakashi simply chuckled as his lover vanished in the swirl of water. "Love you too, Ruka."

He couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER ......

* * *

There was no warning.

The ANBU headquarter was as silent as ever, with only few ANBU, masked or unmasked, lounging around the huge hall and talking quietly. Iruka himself was busy reading the ANBU files about new seals project when suddenly Tsume, the Wolf, dropped the scroll on his desk.

The fact that Tsume wore her Wolf mask was enough fact for Iruka as he calmly nodded and opened the scroll, reading the content.

_Assasination. _

It had been a while since his last mission as ANBU, but it was the first time he got this kind of mission. Strengthening his resolve, Iruka stood up and asked his captain, "When will we go?" The mission required only two of them, the Hawk and the Wolf. This day.

Tsume answered in detached tone, already in her mission mode. "An hour. Prepare your pack and meet me in the Southern Gate."

Nodding, Iruka formed the transportation seal and vanished in the swirl of water.

.

.

He had packed all he needed, thankful that Kakashi created a new seal in the mansion recently to allow Iruka enter and go without being interrupted by the dangerous traps and seals. If it wasn't the proof of his lover, his Rokudaime's unbelievable trust to him, Iruka didn't know what else that mean.

As he packed all the weapons, the scrolls, the emergency foods, and others, he threw a quick glance over the huge room. It was unnoticable at first, but he now knew more and more of his things appeared in the huge mansion.

He brought them bits by bits because he disliked to depend on his lover's new wealth (not that Kakashi was any poorer than now; Hatake clan was one of the most prestigious clans in the country and Kakashi was the single heir of Hatake Sakumo's wealthy properties, not to mention his own income from the high-ranked missions and ANBU ones) and it was a hassle to return back to his single apartment every day to take a bath or eat. Now that he remembered it, when had the last time he slept there anyway?

It was clear for him. When had this huge mansion became _his home _of all places?

The image of the silver haired Rokudaime appeared in his mind, reminding him the answer and the one place he needed to go next.

With a quick decision, the ANBU completed his task and vanished again.

.

.

When the swirl of water cleared, Iruka, prepared in full ANBU garb, knocked at the office door calmly.

"Please enter, Hawk." His lover's voice greeted him and Iruka couldn't help but relish himself at the familiar voice.

As the brunette ANBU entered, he raised his eyebrow at the sight of Shikamaru rising up from his desk and lazily (or calmly, dependend on your view) walking outside of the room, passing over his silent form in the doorway. The chuunin simply nodded and gave a small smirk, "I need to go to the toilet now. Feel free to talk with Rokudaime-sama, Hawk-san."

Iruka simply blinked behind his mask as the teenager closed the door behind him and the sound of 'click' was heard.

"The brat is too damn smart for his age, is he?" The breath over his ear was his only warning before he was enveloped into strong pale arms. His mission pack lied on the floor, forgotten.

"I'm going to Cloud country in 30 minutes." He murmured, leaning against that grey robe and familiar hard chest.

"I know." The arms tightened over his frame as hot breath warmed his cold pale neck.

_Of course. He orders the mission to you! _

There was no words as the taller man turned the other to him and lifted his mask. The ANBU was simply silent as his lover tilted his chin and kissed him, lips and tongue hungry of his taste. They remained kissing until the need of breathing won out, arms entangled around each other.

"Don't die, Hawk." It was an order and request at the same time.

Iruka simply nodded, knowing he couldn't promise anything but say one short word, "Hn."

Kissing those pale lips again for the last time that day, Iruka could only pray that he could have another chance to taste them again later.

.

.

The order was quick and simple : _kill the politician and leave no traces behind. _

He and Tsume had been following the man for quite some time. The politician was middle-aged fat man, wealthy and surrounded by many wifes and children. The security around him was tight and it required all their stealth skills to follow the man and found a loop hole in that tight circle of security around the fat man.

It was the tenth day when they decided the action. The man was done taking a bath after a long meeting in the council before finally retired for the night. Iruka manipulated the seals across the room the night before so that no guards would hear or sense the disturbance in the bed room. Tsume casted a quick genjutsu and hide their scent from the guarding dogs on the garden below.

Iruka didn't know the man, didn't know anything that man did to envoke this kind of answer from Konoha forces. He only knew one thing : _kill. _And Iruka forcibly buried any of his feelings as his blade fell onto the sleeping fat man's neck. There was blood splurted into his arms and chest and mask, but he simply stared at the change of that sleeping face as his life left his body.

He had been trained about this many times before. When he was chuunin and back when he was trained by Ibiki.

_Kill. _

_Slay._

_And leave no traces behind. _

Tsume silently cleaned any traces of them as Iruka wiped the blood off his blade. The motion was unexpectedly calming his raging heart.

"Daddy, I want to have my good-night kiss-" A young female's voice chirped the room as a girl, no older than seven, jumped into the room quite suddenly. She giggled as her eyes fell onto the bed, thankfully obscured by the darkness of the room.

Iruka's heart stopped beating at the moment of the innocent beauty no more than few steps in front off him.

"Daddy? Are you sleeping already?"

_Leave no traces behind. _

Drawing a ragged breath, he tightened his grip on his blade and charged. His body moved on its own accord as his brain counted the distance.

And when the blade slashed the girl's neck, only one sentence was heard in Iruka's suddenly silent brain.

_She has a pair of beautiful green eyes. _

.

.

.

Five days later, Iruka found himself collapsing in his lover's arms, exactly five minutes after he cleaned himself in record time in the bathroom. Shuddering and forcing the silent tears to stop, Iruka only could tightening his arms around his silent lover's neck as the other murmured sweet nothings into his ears.

The mission was a success. The perimeter was met and no traces would be led to Konoha.

He had been trained to do those kind of things.

He had known long that he would do anything that mission required him to.

He had understood the risk and the purpose of the mission.

He knew. He understood. He really did.

But the tears couldn't stop flowing as the sight of the laughing beautiful green eyes filled his tortured mind.

.

.

.

Tbc.............

* * *

A/N : -winces- I know.... soon or later I need to make Iruka go to more ANBU missions..... Poor him... Review please! I'll update again next week, promise!

-Izky-


	21. Part II Chapter 21

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Alright, as I promised before, I've finally updated as fast as I can and here I am! A new chapter less than a week! -Gasp- I deserve a medal! LOL. This chapter will begin a new kind of 'problem' for Kakashi & Iruka (I even thought I needed to do the sequel first for this, but I'm too lazy to write apart of this fic and make a multiple series, No way, LOL), but don't worry, I've already thought a plot to end this fic. I hope it wouldn't end past 30 chapters.... I hope (my hands have a mind of their own sometimes).

**Questions?**

**- Are hunter nins also Anbu? are they the same? **

Nope. They aren't the same. In manga, Hunter nins are specialized in tracking the missing nins of their hidden villages, killing them, and making sure there are none of remains of the bodies (like Haku did in the first chapters of Naruto). In here, the hunter nins's duties were inspired by The Silent Blade fic (by Isolde1) where besides hunting the missing nins, they also guarded Hokage's safety as their main top priority.

And ANBU? ANBU is kind of Assassination Tactics Special Squad (Black Ops), which is not a rank but a force of extremely talented shinobi of Chunin rank or higher who are chosen for assassinations, for village protection from exceptional threats (somewhat akin to deploying SWAT units during a presidential inauguration), for conducting high-risk missions into enemy countries, and for dealing with extremely strong (S-Rank) ninja. So no, they aren't the same.

PS : Thank you The-Lady-Smaell for reviewing! –laughs- I really appreciate it! ^^

_Izky_

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

* * *

**Part II ~ Chapter 21 (Words : 3,575 words ; WOW! SUPER LONG CHAPTER!) **

* * *

**A MONTH LATER...........**

* * *

It had been a month since that dreadful mission. There was two other ANBU missions after that, thankfully both were infiltration kind and tracking a missing-nin, before the hunter-nins took the charge of the killing.

The brunette ANBU still had nightmares about those beautiful green eyes and woke up in the middle of the night with silent scream and sweating body. But, considering Kakashi's recipe to handle those nightmares, Iruka could get back to sleep in sated and boneless state, wrapped into the now paler skin of his lover (he finally had enough time to sun-bath every few days in the midday, although he was still paler than his previously tanned exotic skin, he was working on it, he sweared.).

Aside from ANBU missions and doing assignments in ANBU headquarters, every few days, Iruka taught advanced gennins to prepare themselves for the chuunin exam which would be held in the next three months. The gennins reminded him of his previous academy students, and it put a balm over Iruka's wounded heart. They acted tough and mature, wanting to be seen as shinobis, but Iruka still could see the children they really were. He trained them like the shinobi they were, but he opened his arms should any of them cracked from the pressure or needed help in any ways.

In a way, he also did it to atone for his ANBU duties. Even just a little, their laughing and smiling and determined faces were something that reminded him that he was also a teacher of Konoha. He didn't want to end up as a mindless cold-blooded killer. He hoped not.

But, most of all, the now tokubetsu jounin could now spend his free time with his friends, ANBU or not, inside and outside the mission room. Now he could laugh and joke and lounge around without filing any missions but having fun with his friends, and of course, with his lover.

He couldn't say it aloud, but Iruka was thankful that he could keep busying himself with these kind of things instead of mourning a certain dead girl with laughing green eyes.

Iruka must admit that managing household, although wasn't his strongest point, was a much better thing to do if you had someone to take care of. Now he could go home (back to the mansion) and clean the laundry and prepare dinner for his lover, his Rokudaime, who would go home at six o'clock or seven at most (Kakashi always send one of his nin-kens to let him know when he would go back home, a thing that Iruka grew to appreciate).

It wasn't perfect. They still had to hide their relationship (outside the mansion) and they couldn't act like anything but the master and his subordinate outside the safety of the mansion –and sometimes- the Hokage's office itself.

But it was enough, at least for Iruka, as he knew that he could help his lover now, doing missions and protecting Konoha and their Hokage at the same time.

And judging from the _enthustiastic_ responses he _always _received everytime Kakashi returned home, Iruka could bet that the Hokage, his lover, liked their arrangement _very _much (Iruka's sore ass was the proof of that. He must take aspirine pills and a cup of coffee every morning to be able to face the day). One of the most notable changes of his lover after him being the Hokage was his amazing stamina, Iruka grudgingly admitted.

Like anyone else, the ANBU noticed how their Rokudaime had been _nearly _always in good mood nowadays (Iruka had known a dark unrecognizable shadow passed his lover's face sometimes, but he realized not all Hokage's duties were kind-hearted and merciful. He only hoped Kakashi had made the best decision for their village, even at the expense of Konoha's shinobi lifes.) Others speculated it was because of their improvement on handling Akatsuki (which Iruka knew that only few left thanks to the special Konoha forces Kakashi built and –of course- the help of Jiraiya, Sakura and Naruto himself) and the hidden Sound village (which turned to be not much a problem now after the Sannin Orochimaru dead in the hand of Uchiha Sasuke). Although the villager's speculation was mostly true, Iruka knew another reason of Kakashi's good mood was _him _and _their _growing relationship, and Iruka couldn't help but smile at the knowledge.

After all, the result was good for Konoha, and of course for themselves.

Although their silver haired Rokudaime was friendly to any villagers, it was noted that he was clearly growing closer bits by bits to each of them, particularly the shinobis as he paid attention to their missions, supervised their health recuperations in the hospital (once or twice every few weeks ; a fact that surprised Iruka knowing the ex-jounin hated hospital very much), and even trained with more than a few of jounins or even ANBU in their secret training grounds, and visited the gennins and academy students a few times for learning education.

Simply put, more and more people admired and respected their silver haired Rokudaime. And judging from the growing piles of pink and love letters (and chocolates and other gifts) on the Hokage's desk each morning from civilians, shinobis, even clients, female or _male,_ more people _loved _him as well.

Iruka was not a jealous or possesive person (that was Kakashi's personality). He simply laughed at the sight of his lover coming home, bringing flowers and gifts and _love letters_ in one big cardboard box every weekend because they were piling up in the office. Kakashi once asked if he was angry or jealous, but the brunette simply shrugged and grinned, saying "Nah. I'm glad they like you. And I know you're a commited possesive jealous bastard, so I don't worry." Which earned him a glare, a full growl and a night full of passionate sex and bite marks ; Iruka couldn't walk straight for a full week after that (He simply told his friends that his back was smashed against hard walls after a mission).

But of course, their happiness didn't last forever. (Because Iruka was aware someone up there loved to torture him and Kakashi, he was sure.)

The increasing rate of the so-called 'love letters' and gifts from many villagers apparently caught the attention of the council. And they immediatelly called Kakashi to have a 'private meeting' with them.

* * *

"Could you care to repeat it again, please?" The subtle change in the silver haired Hokage's chara didn't escape the members' attention in the room as its owner stared at them with his detached manner. The white chakra pressed into the air heavily, making the tension rose higher in the huge room.

"We ask you to get married soon, Rokudaime." The haughty old woman, Aburame Koharu, said as she looked at their Hokage from her seat, nearly holding her breath at the heavy air around them.

Danzou threw an empty (not to mention fake) smile at Kakashi as the other man turned to look at him. "With all respect, Hatake-_sama, _you're not getting any younger and there are practically many honorable women out there that will be more than glad to be your wife as you are leading our Konoha."

Kakashi's visible eye twitched.

Not to be outdone, the other Council member, Yamanaka Watanabe, the bald old man smiled with the same cold smiles most people seemed to wear in the room and added, "You have been Hokage for six months already, Rokudaime. It is time for you to get a good woman and settle down a bit. It will look bad at the eye of others countries to know that our Hokage hasn't decided to settle down and have a heir soon."

Kakashi blinked as he responded in his lazy yet detached manner, "And how can you say it looks bad, dear council? I'm not the only Kage that hasn't settled down yet. There are Kazekage and Mizukage as well. I don't think they're planned to get married anytime soon."

Hyuuga Hiashi, one of the two council members that Kakashi actually didn't dislike too much, coughed as he responded, "With all respect, Sir, Kazekage-sama is too young to think about this kind of matter, and Mizukage is a _widow. _She has only lost her husband few years ago and it seems that she is still grieving over him, Sir."

_If you mean the prosti-ehem-Mizukage's grieving as chasing after any young cute boys out there, then you're right, Hiashi. And true, Gaara is as old as Naruto and Sakura ; he won't think this bothersome thing at least in the next few years. _

Kakashi nodded at Hiashi's reason, still silent.

Nara Shikaku, who had been silent for a while, finally drew a deep breath and stared at him. "Rokudaime-sama, we know this's too soon for you. But we think this is the right time for you to settle down soon. The hidden Sound forces are down at the moment and the few Akatsuki members left are being traced and hunted as we speak. Your burden is lighter now and you should use this chance to relax and think of our future _and _yours."

Kakashi frowned, knowing the Nara was true. Unlike the majority of the Council (which consisted of old people who had been on the too high place too long, that sometimes they forgot the reality of being shinobi), Nara Shikaku was one of the few people in the Council that earned Kakashi's respect. Although he wasn't too active in the mission jobs, the Nara was a senior jounin who chose to work in the Intelligence Unit and his high intelligence made him earn the position in the Council. He didn't like the power and political stuffs as much as other Council's members, but his reasons were always valid and worthy. Kakashi liked him.

Aburame Koharu nodded as well, a cold smile on her old face. "Yes, our future, Rokudaime. You surely know our rules to ensure the continuation of the rare bloodline. Your white chakra bloodline must be inherited by at least one child of yours."

Kakashi finally sighed, not bothering to glance at the haughty woman. "Just let me think about this first. Is there anything else you want to tell me? No? Alright, until later then." Without bothering to give the others a glance, he quickly turned and went outside the huge room.

He should discuss this with someone before telling this new development to Iruka. And he knew who that person was.

* * *

"It takes you a long time to get here, brat?" The feminine clear voice greeted Kakashi as the silver haired Rokudaime entered the forbidden and sterile room after passing the two ANBU guards in front of the room.

"Nice to see you too, Tsunade-sama. Hello, old man." Kakashi's visible eye curved at the sight of the blonde woman sat and leaned against the white bed. Her husband, Jiraiya, was sitting next to her on the bed.

Jiraiya grinned as he looked up from the blonde he had talked to a while before. "Hey, kid!"

Tsunade grinned as she looked Kakashi up and down in his Hokage attire, her golden-brown eyes stared at his masked face at the end . "You look good in that robe, brat. And congratulations for your new status." Smiling, she gestured Kakashi to sit on the chair next to her bed. "And don't call me that. You're the Hokage now."

Kakashi brushed the back of his head sheepishly as he sat down, "Sorry. It's a habit, Tsunade-sa-ehem-Tsunade. And forgive me to visit you this late, I've been busy for a while. How are you? "

The blonde Sannin chuckled and waved her hand, "Nah, I understand, brat. I'm fine enough now and Shizune said that I'll be out in a week. I'm glad you're here. So, how's the job so far?"

Jiraiya chuckled as he leaned against the bed, pulling Tsunade into his side. The female simply rolled her eyes before leaning against her husband. "The kid does a very good job. Too good job I say."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at that. Jiraiya had explained what happened in Konoha after she went unsconcious in that battle. She was glad that Konoha had chosen a new leader replacing her unconscious self and her relief grew bigger at the knowledge that her successor was Hatake Kakashi, one of her most trusted and strongest jounin. Before Jiraiya telling her, Tsunade worried that the council would choose Danzo, one of the strongest candidates she could thought of. The man had disliked Sarutobi's leading way and he often criticized him and his student's 'too soft' methods in dealing with enemies of Konoha. There was no telling what Konoha would become in the hand of an unemotional man like Danzo. But now, she didn't need to worry about it.

"What does Jiraiya mean, brat?" She asked.

Kakashi coughed, thankful for his mask not for the first time. "Well... it has been a week or two since people begin sending me ..... gifts, Tsunade. I always try to refuse them, but they insist. I don't know why they do that though."

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged looks before Jiraiya laughed. "Oh yes you do, kid! You need to see how many piles of love letters this kid receives in a day, Tsunade! And those gifts! They are even worse than the first month you worked as Godaime!"

Kakashi could feel his cheeks burn slightly at the knowing and understanding glint on Tsunade's eyes at his own after that. "Hm....is that so, brat? I bet you like them, after all, you always bury your nose under that God-awful porn novel."

Jiraiya widened his eyes, "Hey! Icha-icha is not porn, it's called _erotic _novel and it's literature in its highest form! It's a well researched, plot oriented, beautifully written piece of literature!" At which, Tsunade simply snorted, "Could fool me."

Kakashi chuckled at the exchange between the two Sannin. True, they were in the hospital room with the high security around them which provided by Kakashi himself, but he could tell how close the bond between the two Sannins now, especially after it was clear that Tsunade was no longer the Hokage. The blonde female Sannin looked pretty relaxed and calm in her husband's presence and vice versa.

"Anyway, actually I come here to ask your opinions about something."

Tsunade raised eyebrows' and Jiraiya's curious gaze was his only answer.

"The council called me today..."

* * *

"Kakashi?" The ANBU just came back from a particularly tiring ANBU mission only to find his lover lying over the couch, obviously lost in the thought. It was rare to see the Rokudaime returned earlier than seven at night. Throwing a quick glance at the clock, Iruka knew it was simply three at the late afternoon.

The silver haired man looked up before throwing a small smile at his lover. "Welcome back, love. How's the mission?" Sitting up, the lone dark blue eye get a quick assassment over the brunette's frame, looking for any wounds. Thankful at the simply dusted and dirty uniform, without any open wounds, Kakashi stood up and pulled the tired ANBU into his arms.

"You're home early today. Is something wrong?" Not answering the other's question, Iruka pulled down his mask and threw a worried gaze at the still silent Hokage. He was tired, dirty, sweaty, and sleepy, but he knew something was troubling his lover and that became his first priority now.

Kakashi simply smiled and kissing those pale lips deeply. Immediately, Iruka opened his mouth and accepted the other's hungry tongue as his hands circled the other's back. Both of them needed this, Iruka realized.

"How's the mission?" The silver haired nin asked, gently nipping at the now swollen lips gently.

Iruka simply 'hmm'ed and nuzzled the other's nose. "It went fine. A group of bandit won't bother us anymore. What about you?"

Kakashi stilled a bit before his lips went down on the other's. "You should get a bath first. I will tell you later, okay?"

"Alright." With a last kiss, Iruka let the other go and walked toward the bathroom.

_._

_._

"The council asks me to get married as soon as possible. They want me to give them a heir sooner."

Iruka blinked, before calmly drinking the green tea the other made for him. "I presume that they notice the increase of your 'fan club' then."

Kakashi chuckled before nuzzling Iruka's stomach with his face. "Maybe you're true." The silver haired Hokage was lying his entire frame over the couch as his head pillowed on Iruka's lap. He leaned more into the other's shirt, circling his arms around Iruka's waist and back.

"Kakashi! It tickles!" The brunette, now refreshed in a clean white shirt and black trousers, put the tea down in the coffee table before the couch and leaned back against the comfy couch as he swatted a pair of naughty hand too close to his behind.

"Well, what do you think?" Iruka finally asked, brushing the silver strands on his lap gently. "I had told you about this before, Kakashi. I can't give you children. If you want-"

Before Iruka could continue his words, the other simply pulled his head down and kissed him quickly. "I don't want anyone else, Ruka. I only want you, remember that."

Iruka smiled at the other's admission. He knew that the other was deeply commited to him, not to mention a possesive bastard as well. "Then what do you suggest? As much as I love your crazy perverted self, our relationship is something forbidden, Kakashi. Not to mention that the council will rise their eyes when they know that you're gay as well."

Kakashi simply raised his eyebrow before responding, "I _was _a bisexual, dear. Now I'm only Iruka-sexual, thanks to you."

Iruka raised his eyebrows in return at the other's comment. How did the serious talk over the council's request turn into their sexual orientation matter? "Don't avoid my question, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed before looking at the ceiling above them. "Well.... as I said to you before, I won't be a Hokage for long, maybe 3-4 years. And the council can't force me to marry without my own consent. I don't plan to grant their request at all."

"Still, you're already 30-year-old this year, Kakashi. And you're the last Hatake in Konoha. It will raise many questions if you don't –at least- ask a woman for a date. And it shows that you have your own life besides being the Hokage." Iruka wisely explained, ignoring the tighteness inside his gut at the image of any woman linking their pale gentle arms around the silver haired nin's.

Kakashi was silent, before saying in a low tone. "Do you want to see me dating anyone else, Ruka?"

"......No."

Rising up from his position, the silver haired nin looked down at his lover's bowed head. Resting his forehead against Iruka's, Kakashi added again in his lazy yet teasing tone, "Do you want to see me walking across the streets, hand on hand with some women?"

"No, it's just-"

He slid closer to the ANBU and leaned up to speak in his ear, cutting the other's words. "Do you want to see me kissing those pink lips of theirs? Pulling them into my arms?" A hand trailed along Iruka's cheek as the low tone turned into a low growl, "...moaning their names?", another pale hand lifted his chin and finally pulled his lips into him, _hard. _

Iruka's eyes closed as Kakashi's tongue caressed his lips, _demanding_ entrance. He complied despite a vague thought that was forming, telling him it was a bad idea. He was still tired after the mission and they needed to talk about the Council's request seriously.

"Kakashi –_mmh_- we shouldn't..." Oh _God_. The way the other massaging the small of Iruka's back was enough to make Iruka moan helplessly into the kiss, accepting the hungry tongue into his as he circled his arms around the other;s neck.

"I'm _yours, _Iruka..." When Iruka had felt the way Kakashi's teeth were dragging down his neck, whispering those words, he'd forgotten what it was exactly he wanted to say. "And you are _mine, _don't you dare forget that_._" Iruka simply moaned as Kakashi was lapping and bitting at the abused skin, and he couldn't recall why he'd wanted the silver haired nin to stop.

_'Mine,_' Kakashi thought as he lapped at the mark slowly forming on the creamy skin. His frame leaned against the other until he was nearly on top of the ANBU. There was no way he would ever choose anyone but this beautiful man of his, lying helplessly under him. Iruka needed to know, to understand that.

The ANBU whimpered as the silver-haired nin's hand slid from his back to cup ass, pulling him against the Hokage's solid chest. The older man ground their hips together, relishing the moans it elicited from the brunette. Iruka eventually slid his hands from Kakashi's shoulders to the silver hair, "_Ah! _I-I understand, Kakashi...." He finally whispered, lust began clouding his gaze.

Smiling at the other's words, Kakashi finally decided that was enough of teasing. "Let's take this to the bed, love."

And pulling the unresisting ANBU into his arms, the silver haired Rokudaime quickly walked toward their favorite room in the huge mansion.

Nothing was discussed anymore that night.

.

.

Tbc.....

* * *

A/N : So? What should they do now? –blinks- What do you think will happen to our couple? Review please! I'm eager to know your opinions of this chapter! Yay!

-Izky-


	22. Part II Chapter 22

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N (Has anyone ever read this?) : **

-Gasps- I update a week after the previous chapter AGAIN!? The update is ON TIME!? Wow, the Antartica must be melting and the hell must be frozen right now. LOL.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews, dear readers! Even though the amount of reviews is lesser than usual (I can't believe the story reached 40,000 hits, 80 Favs, and even 150 Alerts, but the reviews are SOOO few –sniffs-) , I still thank u all for not forgetting and even commenting on this story. Anyway, it's more appropriate to think that **chapter 20 onwards are the beginning of Part II of The New Hokage**, because here our fav couple faces new kinds of problems. I want to end this story by 30 chapters, but looking at the story now and my history, it would be a dream on my part. BUT I'll try to finish this ASAP so I can continue the other KakaIru and SessKag fics I write. They demanded my attention, really.

Anyway, only **diff-r-ent-1 **could guess what would happen in this chapter, although the guess wasn't _exactly _right as well. Congrats and free cookies for you, dear! =D –gives cookies- As for others, thank you for the ideas! And yes, the council won't relent so easily.

For **Rago. **I'm sorry, I can't understand your review at all because I can't speak Spanish/Italian language. Here, I mostly speak english online. Still thank u for the review! =)

* * *

**WARNING (FOR THIS CHAPTER) : **

**UNBETAED as usual.**** BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS AHEAD!!! (Any whines about my grammars will be ignored from now on. Go read others stories if you're blinded with it.) **

**And lastly,**** GENDER BENDER! (You'll understand after reading this chapter).**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**Part II ~ Chapter 22 (Words : 4,579 words! SUPER LONG CHAPTER AGAIN!) **

* * *

"It has been a long time, ne, Iruka-sensei?" Tsunade, leaning against the head of the bed, clad with her patient robe, smiled at the chuunin, no, the unmasked ANBU standing next to the silver haired Hokage. Both of them had visited her in the hospital room in the late afternoon.

"It's good to see you back, Tsunade-sama." Iruka smiled back, and turning to the other Sannin next to her, bowing slightly. "Good afternoon, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya whistled as he looked up and down Iruka's frame ; the ANBU tried to ignore the stare. The huge Sannin finally knew who their Rokudaime's mysterious lover was after Kakashi's confession yesterday. And if he was surprised to know that his number one Icha-Icha fan chose _a man _as a lover, he didn't show it at all. "Good afternoon. Wow, you've got yourself quite a real beauty here, brat."

Kakashi's visible eye twitched. Iruka blushed at the not so subtle praise.

The leer on Jiraiya's face was vanished as the blonde Sannin smacked her husband on the head, "Behave, Jiji!"

"Oww....That hurts, woman!"

"Serves you right. And Kakashi, don't worry, he's only got eyes for females." Tsunade rolled her eyes at the sight of her whimpering husband next to her. Still, she couldn't help to resist adding her own comment, "Although yes, Iruka is too pretty with that long beautiful hair."

Iruka groaned, closing his eyes with his palm. "Not you too, Tsunade-sama." He know he should cut them, but it was obvious that Kakashi liked it _very _much (he knew from the way the other man kissed them and curled his fingers gently through the long strands everytime they were –_ahem- _in bed or the possesive way those same fingers gripped them hard when he was fuc-_stop remembering!_), that's why he decided not to cut these long strands of his.

The things he did for that perverted man of his.

Coughing and blushing ever so slightly (Iruka was sure the man imagined the same thing as he did, judging from the way that single eye stared hard at his long ponytail), Kakashi turned his head to the Sannin, relaxed his shoulder and sat down on the chair. "Actually, we're here to discuss about the Council's request."

The teasing smile on Tsunade's face turned serious as she regarded both of them. "And what is your decision, brat?"

Kakashi simply shrugged, throwing a soft gentle gaze at the ANBU standing behind him. "There is no way I will get married with any women out there, Tsunade." At which the ANBU simply smiled back at him, gripping the other's shoulder gently in response. "Not when I already chose him." On which, the ANBU added clearly, "And I won't let him go, Tsunade-sama. Not as long as he wants me in return."

Tsunade smiled at the interaction between them, glad to see the open honesty between the couple. Before, she was the only one who knew about the silver haired ex-jounin and the ANBU. She had understood the reason why Kakashi chose to hide their relationship, but she didn't miss the way Iruka's eyes stared longingly at the silver haired nin's back as he turned his back and went on to the frontline, leaving the Academy sensei and facing either the hidden Sound village or Akatsuki forces. It reminded her at her and Jiraiya's relationship, which they agreed to hide under the disguise of friendship for years because it was too dangerous for the two Sannins to admit them to the world.

Giving a silent yet soft gaze to her husband for a second, Tsunade drew a deep breath as she turned to look at the couple before her. "Alright. I support your decision, brat. You and Iruka deserve happiness after all the things you has gone through. Konoha owe you that much at least."

Kakashi and Iruka simply smiled.

Jiraiya, who had been silent for a while, eventually commented, "I agree with Tsunade. Still, the council won't accept the fact that you like a man, Kakashi, no offense to both of you. It doesn't matter that you won't be the Hokage for long, they only want to reassure Konoha that you show responsibility as Hokage and the last of Hatake to continue your bloodline. We should think a way to make them close their mouths for a while, at least until you retire from this position, kid."

Everyone was silent after that, thinking ways to do what Jiraiya said.

_Eventually, the choice is mine to decide. There is no way I share him with another woman or man. Not when I can do this. _

"There is one way." Iruka said suddenly. Instantly, all eyes in the room focused at him.

"What do you mean, Iruka?" Kakashi blinked, looking up at his lover.

Iruka drew a deep breath and finally told his decision, one that he had been thinking over for days-hell-_weeks _since he realized that they couldn't let go of each other. Not that he wanted to.

There were many ways they could think of to get out of the Council's grasp. They could ask a female friend to pretend as Kakashi's significant other in front of the Council and Konoha itself. They could ask a female to donate her ovum and have a baby through insemination process, Konoha's chakra-based medical technology certainly could assure that. If things grew worse, Kakashi even could directly refuse the Council's suggestion and chose his next sucessor far earlier and stepped down as Hokage.

But no, even though he knew he was by means not a jealous person (that was Kakashi's problem), Iruka knew himself enough that it would tore him to see another person, male or female, attach themselves to _his _Kakashi. He was shinobi enough to bear sharing the silver haired man with Konoha's people because of the requirement of his position dictated him to, but he was still human enough to admit that he wanted the rest of Kakashi's time as his own, to welcome him when he went home, to take care of him, to be the anchor where Kakashi could take a break of being the Hokage, the copy nin, the last heir of Hatake, and become a simple man, _his _lover, Kakashi. And he understood his lover enough that there was no way Kakashi wanted to retire from his Hokage's position, not when Konoha needed him very much to lead her, to protect the people within, and to assure the next generation will pass this dark period _alive _and continue the will of Fire_. _

There was only one way he could think of that wouldn't get in way with his own possesiveness and Kakashi's responsibility of being the Rokudaime for Konoha.

"I'll use Henge no Jutsu to change myself as a woman, and pretend that I'm dating the Rokudaime here."

_I will do anything for this, for him. _

_My pride be damned. _

* * *

"_Close your eyes, Iruka-sensei." The female Sannin's soft voice was the only one heard in the small room. "It'll hurt, but try to endure it." _

_They had discussed long and hard about this and finally chose to use Tsunade's own jutsu of all the dangerous and forbidden jutsus the two Sannins, the copy nin, and the ANBU sensei had known of. It was a high level genjutsu which no one but the blonde Sannin created and knew herself. And of course, she had been using it for years for a reason that Iruka didn't want to understand. The important thing was the jutsu was applicable for him and wasn't as dangerous as the rest of jutsus they had talked about. Tsunade herself made certain of that and Iruka trusted her. _

_Nodding, the dark brown haired ANBU obliged, feeling gentle fingers brushed against his cheeks and forehead. He could feel the tips of those fingers barely touching his long dark strands, filled by warm chakra as they entangled with his own. He sensed a gust of warm air across his right cheek when a sudden pain entered his brain, telling him the flowing liquid wetting his cheek. _

_His blood. _

_A quick swipe on his cheek, undoubtedly taking the red liquid, Iruka could sense behind his closed eyelids the quick change in the air as strings of muttered words came out of Tsunade's mouth, too low to be understood, even by him who stood merely a few inches from the female. The ex-Hokage was certainly making seals as she did the jutsu to him. Iruka had sensed the growing pulse of her chakra, wrapping themselves in tight loops around his own body. _

_It seemed like forever before a shout was clearly heard right before him. A great quantity of chakra washed over his chakra gates and he only could gasp as the green-blue chakra flowing into his blood, molding into his own. _

"_Magen Kyoten Chiten. Demonic Illusion : Mirror Heaven and Earth Change!" _

_The hot surge of pain attacked all his nerve endings and his own scream were the last things he felt and hear before the darkness welcomed him. _

* * *

"Iruka...? Can you hear me...? Open your eyes, love..."

Iruka groaned as he could feel his consciousness returned slowly. With difficulty, he opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness that filled all his sight. He could see the blurish form of his lover's head before he gave up and closed his eyes again, grunting in pain.

_God! _His head _hurts_!

"Love? Are you awake? Please answer me, Iruka..."

The dark brown haired ANBU slowly opened his eyes again, only to meet his lover's worried lone eye. "Ka...kashi? What happened?"

_Gods-_his throat felt like like _burning_. Unsconciously, the brunette touched his throat and let out a whimper. "Wa...ter?"

Kakashi chuckled before he pulled the other's shoulder so he could lean on his shoulder. The older man took a glass of water on the bed side to him, which Iruka accepted and drank gratefully. "You've been sleeping for twenty five minutes, Iruka. You have all people worried."

"Brat! How is he?"

Iruka blinked again, finally noticing the sudden appearance of Tsunade, followed by Jiraiya into the room. He finally was aware of his own position and his surrounding, lying on the white bed of the white sterile room. It seemed that he was in some kind of hospital room.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Instead of his usual baritone voice, a gentle _feminine _one was out of his mouth.

_Wait a minute.... If it is MY voice, then...._

Blinking, the ANBU finally looked down at his chest in slow motion, feeling one –_no- two _heavy things on his front side. The loose blue standard hospital patient gown was obscuring his sight, but Iruka know – _felt _them.

Oh yes, he had _breasts. _Then the jutsu... is a success?

"Well, if you're THAT uncertain of their sizes, you can open your cloth and maybe ask for... _second opinion_, Iruka?" The unmistakable leer in Jiraiya's tone broke Iruka from his own musing as the ANBU lifted his now reddening face to the others.

_Oh God, they caught me googling my own breasts. Ugh... that sounds so WRONG... _

Before Iruka could comment, the leer on Jiraiya's face was wiped off by Tsunade's punch.

"Don't be THAT insensitive, old man!" Tsunade hissed as she turned to face the brunette and the now growling Hokage who simply tightened his hold around his ANBU. "Don't take him seriously, Kakashi, Iruka. He's only joking."

"You should kick his balls for me, Tsunade." Kakashi growled low, single eye sharpened at the moaning figure sprawled on the floor. Tsunade simply scowled at her pervert husband. _You deserve it, you old pervert!_

Iruka was simply too tired to comment as the pounding in his head lessened slightly, nodding at Tsunade's words. "I take it that the jutsu is successful?" The voice coming out of his mouth was foreign, unlike anyone he had ever heard before. It sounded gentle, soft, _feminine. _It was no softer than Hinata's, lower than Kurenai-san's yet more gentle than Tsunade's. It was the voice of a mature woman.

Tsunade's scowl turned into a thin smile as she examined the lab report on her hand, ignoring her whimpering husband for a moment. "Yes. The jutsu is a success. I've already done a few tests to you to break the genjutsu, and it's holding nicely – even with the brat's sharingan or hyuuga's byakugan – don't worry, the hyuuga doesn't know anything. You should see your new appearance in the mirror there. Can you stand up, Iruka?"

Iruka blinked as he –_she?_- carefully leaned away from Kakashi's comforting touch, refusing to ask for help.

"Careful, Iruka."

"It's okay, Kakashi." Walking ever slowly, not used to the apparently _new _body he got and how to balance himself with a new gait, Iruka finally reached the long mirror Tsunade provided in the corner of the room.

The woman in front of him reminded him of his mother.

Her skin was like caramel, not too pale with a hint of honey, paler than his previously tan skin. Her long _long _dark brown hair fell freely onto her back, reaching her upper thighs. Her face, lost of his own trademark scar, was lovely, not strikingly beautiful yet holding its own sweetness and sincerity (he could recognize a hint of his grandmother's face in it). And her figure was lean with long legs that seemingly endless under that gown. And of course, the expressive dark brown orbs stared disbelievingly at his own.

And her breasts..... _Gods, _both of them _nearly_ rival _Tsunade's _! (_Nearly _was the key word, Iruka noticed mortifiedly)

Growling under his-_her_- breath, Iruka turned her sharpened eyes at the blonde Sannin. "With every respect, Tsunade-sama, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't _overdo _any parts of _my _body?"

He agreed that he would pretend as a female kunoichi, not as..... as.....p-_porn actress_!

Tsunade had a grace of embrassment as a hint of redness appeared on her cheeks, coughing and avoiding Iruka's eyes. "Well, sorry, it's just that I was imagining myself and your mother when making your form. It's the easiest way, Iruka. You look a lot like your Mother."

Iruka nearly jumped as he –_she- _felt a pair of familiar hands creeping into the side of _her _breasts. "Kakashi! What the hell are you doing?" The brunnete blushed as his-_her_ hands were stopped by the pale _bigger _hands which insisted to remain on her chest, carefully mapping their shapes and texture.

_Gaah! I know he's a pervert, but-but-in front of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san no less!? _

"Kakashi, stop that-"

"Be still, Iruka." The voice was authorative. Iruka stilled automatically, recognizing his leader in his lover's voice.

The Rokudaime simply focused his attention on the two _massive _globes before him as he turned his eyes (yes, _eyes, _he opened his Sharingan now, Iruka noticed mortifiedly) much to the amusement of Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Tsunade, is the jutsu as solid and sensitive as the real things? And is there any way to detect Iruka's real form?" His serious tone was contradicting the way of his hands touching the ANBU's chest.

Tsunade nodded, grinning at the flustered ANBU who couldn't do nothing but freeze as the Rokudaime _fondling _her breasts. It was like watching a comedical sexual harassment or _foreplay_, she mused. "It's _my _own creation of jutsu. Sharingan or Byakugan can't detect it at all. The _only_ way the jutsu can be broken is by cutting the chakra main flow with the right amount of chakra into Iruka's chakra center. And I already sealed it with my chakra or yours as the key, brat. Even Iruka himself can't unseal it, for safety reason obviously. I don't want he changed back because of some kind of torture or interrogations."

"How long the jutsu will hold, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, resisting the urge to droll at the sight of the silver haired Rokudaime _playing _with his ANBU and write the notes for his novel. _Whoa..... you're good, kid!_

"As long as Iruka has the minimal amount of chakra to hold it. His amount of chakra is smaller than mine, but if I can predict, you can maintain the jutsu in two weeks non stop with the usual chakra use every day. You should unseal it every few days if you want to be careful." Tsunade continued.

"Understood." Apparently satisfied with the two globes, Kakashi continued his –_cough_- 'examination' onto the now much smaller figure's back and behind. The sharingan was still spinning madly.

Iruka squeaked but remained still, frozen like a statue.

Shaking her head, Tsunade pulled her drooling husband out of the room. "Just don't overdo him-er-_her_, brat. We'll talk more later."

As she and her husband walked away from the carefully guarded room, Tsunade chuckled when the _feminine _voice finally shouted behind the closed room.

"_PERVERT!!!_"

* * *

The news reached all villagers' ears in the next two days.

The most eligible bachelor in Konoha, the Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi, finally chose a woman as his companion.

Many people were surprised to hear the unexpected news. They knew their Hokage was admired and loved by tons of females in all country, even by more than a few young males. Still, they understood that the silver haired leader was too busy managing the village to pay any attention to his love life. He ignored piles of love letters and women's seductions and gifts as he worked hard in his tightly secured office for weeks. That's why they decided to check the truth of the news by seeing it with their own eyes. What kind of woman could make their workaholic Rokudaime fall into her charm?

As if answering their question, their Hokage was walking side by side with a long haired woman, talking silently in the late afternoon stroll. They weren't touching at all, but it was obvious that both of them were enjoying each other's company as smiles and laughs exchanged a few times.

"_So it IS true?"_

"_Whoa..... who is that woman?"_

"_She looks pretty..."_

"_I've never seen her before... But judging from her uniform, she must be a kunoichi as well!"_

"_Still, how come she got to close with our Rokudaime like that! It's not fair!"_

"_Mmh..... Rokudaime-sama certainly gets a GREAT taste... Look at that filled figure..."_

"_Wow, those things are HUGE!"_

After stalk-_ehem-_trailing after them for nearly half an hour, one of the villagers and his friend, carefully walked closer and greeted their Rokudaime and his companion.

"Good afternoon, Rokudaime-sama." Ochirou Atsuki, one of the villagers, a thirty year old civilian, bowed slightly at their leader, stopping him and his 'companion' from their stroll.

"Good afternoon. What can I help you?" The silver haired leader, clad in his usual robe and the jounin uniform beneath, simply curved his visible eye. His long haired companion, wearing Konoha standard uniform, simply smiled and stood silently beside him.

_Is she a guard? An ANBU? But she's standing NEXT TO Rokudaime-sama! And she wears no mask! _

"Uhm.... Can you introduce us to your....companion, Sir? It's rare to see you walk without your guards. And we can't help but noticing the beautiful presence beside you today." The villager carefully said as a few of his friends walked closer, intent to hear their conversation.

The Rokudaime chuckled before turned to his companion and nodded, "Ah, I see.... My guards are following me without your knowledge. And this lovely lady here is Umino Akari. She's my fiancee."

"_FIANCEE he says!?"_

"_Wait a minute? Umino? Is she related to Umino-sensei!?" _

"_I thought she was his guard!"_

"_I thought she was his GIRLFRIEND!" _

The long haired woman blushed at the Rokudaime's introduction and bowed slightly at the gaping Atsuki. "I'm Umino Akari. Nice to meet you....Um...?"

"Oh....Ah....I'm Ochirou Atsuki... Umino-sama." The man stuttered as he viewed the woman in a new sight. "It's nice to meet you too!" He bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you Atsuki-san, but me and Akari wants to get dinner first. Maybe we can talk another time?" The silver haired Rokudaime slipped his hand around Umino Akari's, _his fiancee, _waist as he patted Atsuki's shoulder.

"Ah...of course, Rokudaime-sama! Sorry for troubling you!" And Atsuki bowed deeply before letting the couple walk ahead. He blinked and blinked again at the retreating figures.

_Umino Akari..huh?_

And the news spreaded like fire after that encounter.

* * *

Iruka fidgeted as he-_she_- walked into his-_her_- new apartment, a previously empty apartment which was arranged by Ibiki for her cover.

Umino Akari, a new _fake _identity which was created to make his relationship with Kakashi work in front of that damned Council. She was a twenty-seven-year-old tokubetsu jounin working under Ibiki in the Intelligence & Torture department and rarely ever out of the secretive department. Her only family was Umino Iruka, her cousin, the ex-Academy chuunin sensei and now tokubetsu jounin himself as her parents were dead years ago (from the Kyuubi attack). Left as orphans and guided by Sandaime as hundreds of others children, they rarely met and talked because of the pressure of their own jobs.

She was working in her fifth year under Ibiki when she met Hatake Kakashi, one of the elite jounins. Working together for a mission in Mist hidden village, they got closer each day before finally the silver haired man confessed to her after a year being somewhat-close friends. They had hidden their relationship as most of jounins did until just recently the now Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi decided to propose to his girlfriend for three year. And both of them decide to uncover their hidden relationship just today.

That was their cover story, arranged neatly by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ibiki, Kakashi, and himself. Backed up by some identification files, mission reports, and property files made brilliantly by Ibiki and Iruka himself last day.

Iruka, _Akari, _sighed as he-_she_- looked around his-_her_- new apartment. The small apartment was filled by unfamiliar things there and there, making Iruka feel alien in_ her_ own (supposedly) seemed that Ibiki arranged the items by ordering one or two of his ANBU to do it themselves. Ignoring the foreign feeling inside her place, Akari walked toward her bedroom, a small bedroom contained a simple single bed and a small wardrobe and a long mirror.

Looking at his-_her_- own reflection, Iruka, _Akari, _whatever, stared.

The figure in front of her was an inch or two shorter than before. And of course, paler than his recently tanner skin.

The hair, the same dark brown as his, was longer, _too _long for everyone's standard, falling neatly on her small back and reaching her upper thighs. Her solution was keeping it in a long single braid so that it couldn't disturb her fighting (Not that she ever would -hopefully, but the idea was important).

Her, his, eyes was the same dark brown orbs. The usually bright eyes were dimmed and solemn as she followed her sight to her face.

The face was slightly similar to his own, although the nose was a bit too sharp and the _pink_ lips are fuller than before. It reminded him, her, of his beautiful mother, _her _aunt.

Trailing down to her chest, Iruka, Akari winced at the obviously _huge _breasts on her body, whose size was almost _almost_ illegal itself. The..._things _were heavy and she must stand straighter to balance its weight. Really, he had never thought that breasts were _that _heavy. He always thought that they were lovely and seducing, but _thats it. _He needed to strap some clothes to bind these things if he didn't want to attract any attention to his figure.

Looking further down, he met the slightly wider yet smaller hips and the missing appendage in between his thighs. To make sure, she trailed the area and felt the flat _nothing. _It felt... _weird. _

And his _her _smaller and leaner thighs which seemed so very pale, long and _endless_.

Overall, Iruka didn't recognize himself. At all.

_Just...Just....think of this as a.... mission, Iruka! Just think that you're in an inflitration mission and must pretend as someone else. _

_A mission. Yes, a mission. It will do._

Suddenly feeling tired and so very _alone_, he fell down on the bed and lost himself in a troubled sleep.

* * *

"Iruka, wake up..."

Being a trained ANBU he was, his instinct screamed at him to be _awake and alert and slay that person, _but Iruka knew the chakra of his lover, soothing and calming him. Instead, the ANBU opened his eyes slowly, only to be greeted by a pair of familiar mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi...." His, _her, _voice whispered solemnly onto the face hovering above him, _her. _

"Good evening, love..." The handsome face of his lover smiled at him and Iruka just realized that their chests were touching. Usually there were few inches left between their faces before he could feel the sensation of their chest rubbing against each other.

But now, more than a few inches left and he could feel his chest pressed against the older man's already.

And the awareness was back into his brain.

_His chest...my chest...BREASTS?_

Letting out an undignified _squeak, _the brunette immediatelly rose up from his -_her_ position, only to find she was trapped under a smirking Kakashi, she couldn't move at all with the bigger body of her lover pressed against her.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing here!? You should have been back in your mansion!" Iruka hissed, too afraid to talk louder as the thin walls were around them.

Kakashi sighed, before muttered, rubbing her head in a manner only associated with dogs. "I miss you."

Iruka groaned, enjoying the familiar touch for a few seconds before pushing the silver haired man away. "I miss you too, but get OFF! I can't breath!"

Kakashi let his lover manhandled him, smirking when he sat back. "You would, with those _humongous _breasts. It looks heavy."

Iruka groaned, knowing her face growing redder by seconds. "Please don't tell me you love it...wait, I _know _you love it."

_Any man with a dick will love these damned breasts! _

Instead of the teasing she expected from her perverted lover (the man was shameless), the silver haired copy nin frowned and lifted her chin. "Iruka, I only love it because it was _yours_."

Chuckling, Iruka brushed her now _very long _bangs out of her eyes, avoiding Kakashi's sharp mismatched eyes. "I'm tired, Kakashi. Just..... not today, please?"

_Please go away and let me suffer for my dignity for a day at least._

The copy nin raised his eyebrows at the other's subdued response. Still, sensing the tiredness radiating off his smaller lover, Kakashi eventually nodded. "Do the jutsu bother you, Ruka? I can unseal it now and seal it again tommorow."

The brunette was too tired to care, already curling into her pillow. "Just do whatever you want."

There was a flash of warmth entering her chest and Iruka gasped as the unfamilar weight on her chest vanished and he could feel the added organ back between his thighs. "Wha-Kakashi-"

And the Rokudaime simply engulfed the other into his arms, Iruka's back on his front as he entangled their legs, trapping the smaller form. "I miss _you, _Ruka. The _real _you. Can I sleep here?" The other man couldn't help but ask.

As the other trailed his hand onto the now flat and wider chest, Iruka couldn't help but smiling and nodding lightly. The odd weight in her _his _chest lightened as the other tightened his arms around him.

"Yes. Good night, Kakashi..."

"Good night, Ruka..."

* * *

.

.

Tbc ....

A/N : So.....what do you think? I hope you didn't dislike/even hate this gender-bender issue. Because if you do, **STOP READING THIS FIC. **I'm warning you---! 8D And don't worry, I'll try to keep writing Iruka as a man and manly as much as possible. I don't want to end up writing him as a meek woman AT ALL. He still has his man pride after all and he does this to keep the council's pressure off Kakashi AND himself. And NO, he won't end up _living _as a woman forever. Anymore spoiler? You would need to read the nex chapter.... Review please!

**If you got any ideas for the gender-bender thing, feel free to review and tell me! I might use them later. –winks- **

_Izky_


	23. Part II Chapter 23

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru, JiraiyaTsunade **

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Yay! I update on time again! Let's pray I can continue this pattern for a while.... LOL. Wow, I'm surprised I don't get flamed for what suddenly I posted in the last chapter (the gender bending!Iruka). Only ONE reader so far that directly commented that she stopped reading this because of fem!Iruka, but I'm still sad to know it –sniffs-.

Thank you for people who still reviews and claims to still love this fic and support my idea! It means a lot to me! Hope you all still reading this fic and like it! –bows-

_Izky_

* * *

**??QUESTIONS??**

* * *

**Will Iruka have enough charka to create a shadow clone of himself so he and Akari can be seen together and visit his friends?**

He won't need to do it and more importantly, he _can't. _You will know the reason in the end of chapter 23 and chapter 24.

**Will they get found out? **

Maybe. I'm witholding the judgement. 8P

**Who will wonder about what happened to Iruka? **

Read this chapter to find out the answer.

**How will the whole 'procreation' thing go? How will Iruka get pregnant here? Please don't tell me Kakashi will sleep with woman!Iruka?**

LOL. I'm STILL brainstorming for it, but I think I already get some. The only thing I can tell you is that I will write an idea that ABSOLUTELY has never been used in any KakaIru fics that I've ever read (and it's _a lot_). For now, let's focus on keeping their relationship 'accepted' by the majority of villagers AND the council itself. Please be patient...

**Did i miss something? When did you made iruka a girl?**

In previous chapter obviously. Tsunade did a jutsu on Iruka in the hospital.

**So how long till tsunade can take over again?**

Nope. I don't plan to make Tsunade take over as Hokage again. She _is _Godaime, but no, the council already chose Kakashi as Rokudaime legally. It only causes confusion if the title of Hokage given back and forth like that. I think Hokage only will step down if he is killed OR chose the next Hokage.

**One thing though, "Oh God, they caught me googling my own breasts" makes me think of him sitting in front of a computer looking for indecent photos of him/herself on the internet, and I don't think that's what you intended. LOL.**

ROFL. Oh my God, you're right! I mean is 'goggling' not 'googling'. Sorry. I'm too lazy to edit that though.

**Will they be called in by the Council so that they can meet Kakashi's fiance?**

Yes, they will.

* * *

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. YAOI. GENDER BENDING (kind of). **

* * *

**Part II - Chapter 23 (Words : 3,728 words [WOW, it's still super long chapter!])**

* * *

The addition of 'Umino Akari' affected Iruka and Kakashi's fieldwork more than they expected.

The news had spread like a wild-fire in Konoha about the sudden new appearance of the dark brown long haired kunoichi, whom –after a clear confirmation from the Rokudaime himself- was clearly Hatake Kakashi's _fiancee_, and –hopefully- the copy nin's wife in the next few months to come.

The 'Umino' name was immediatelly connected to Umino Iruka, the now tokubetsu jounin working in the Seal and Traps Unit, in the Intelligence Division, under Morino Ibiki's supervision himself. Still, the infamous ex-Academy sensei was rarely seen now because of his piling works in the said Division, the confidentiality of his job circumstance (along with the threat of Ibiki's interrogation), and even the activities of his second job as a tutor for some advanced gennins made some curious people (shinobi and civillians) bury their own curiousity of the recently revealed Umino Akari and keep silent instead of harrasing the said _very _busy sensei. Still, from the circulating rumours and identity files read by too curious and bored desk chuunin in the mission room, it was possible that Umino Akari was Iruka's _cousin_, a fact that surprised even some of Iruka's close friends. All these years, those said friends always thought that the tokubetsu jounin was an orphan without any close family ini the village.

But, even with the threat of Ibiki's interrogation, some people were too curious –or suicidal- for their own good.

"Geez....Iruka! I don't know you have a _cousin! _Why don't you tell us?!" Genma grumbled as he sat on his desk, sitting on the piles of the papers the now tokubetsu jounin working on. "So, tell us about her more! You're certainly hiding her all these years!"

"Genma is Right, Dear Noble Iruka-san! It Makes Me Sad To Know That My Dear Eternal Rival Has Hidden His Beautiful Blossoming Relationship From All Of Us! Could You Tell Us About This Beautiful Flower Who Manages To Break The Ice Around Kakashi's Heart Because I Myself Can't Find Her In This Beautiful Village Of Us! She Must Be Too Shy To Meet Her Love's Eternal Rival, Maitou Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha!" Gai, in his usually loud exturbent annoying manner, shouting at the top of his lungs as he posed unashamedly in the middle of the room as tears of joy running down his face.

_Oh God...just makes him shut up please..._

The dark brown haired tokubetsu jounin simply sighed as he continued writing the files in front of him, ignoring the people around his desk (Honestly, can't they find something else to do?). "I told you, both of us are _not _close. I rarely talk to her because of her job and mine, Genma-san, Gai-san."

Kotetsu and Izumo (how the hell the _chuunins _can enter the Intelligence Division on _Ibiki's _building was something that Iruka didn't want to find out) were eagerly standing a few feet away from his desk, curiosity was palpable from their expressions.

Kotetsu, who had been standing next to his desk, simply chuckled. "Well, you can't blame us to be curious, Iruka. I know our Rokudaime is good at keeping secrets, but _three years_? I don't know he is _THAT _good!"

"My Eternal Rival Is Very Protective And Reclusive Person, Kotetsu-San!" Gai Beamed Proudly. "Still, I Don't Know The Reasons Why He Should Hide His Blossoming Relationship For So Long! The Beautiful Umino Akari Must Be A Very Patient And Worthy Kunoichi For My Eternal Rival!"

Izumo nodded, agreeing with his partner. "Yeah, I'm surprised he can hide in a hidden village like this. Both of them are good, unlike certain people." He eyed the red-eyed woman and the bearded jounin next to him swiftly before turning to look at the brunette tokubetsu jounin.

Coughing, Asuma simply rolled his cigarette and discreetly wrapped his arm around his pregnant wife. "Shut up, Izumo-san."

Kurenai simply rolled her eyes, "Still, Izumo-san is right. Both of them are really good to be able to hide their relationship for a straight three years without anyone knowing. And three years is long time." It was next to impossible to hide anything in a hidden village like Konoha for _years_, where all her shinobis hold the instinct to find out of any unknown secrets – that's what made them a good shinobi and stay alive until now. The things unknown today might be discovered in the next days, weeks, even months, but never hidden forever in the shinobi world.

Hatake Kakashi and Umino Akari mu_st _be extremely good shinobi, or a very _very _private couple. They didn't know about the kunoichi, but the silver haired jounin was one of the best elite jounins Konoha had years after Yondaime and the Sannin. It might be belivable that he_ could_ hide the relationship for _years _in the middle of shinobi village, others reasoned.

The question was _why. _

Genma leered, "Well.... the sex must be THAT good then."

All of people in the room laughed or chuckled at that (except a certain furiously blushing tokubetsu jounin who _tried _to ignore anyone around him. _Tried _was the key word.).

Through the ruckus which the gossiping people around him created, it didn't escape Iruka's attention that Raidou and Anko hadn't said anything through the talk. Both of them simply stared at him and whispered in a low tones at each other, standing at the quiet corner of the room. He would deal with his teammates later.

"So....can you tell us more about this lovely Umino Akari, Iruka-san?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked, leaning against the wall next to the desk. Akamichi Chouza and Nara Shikaku were beside him, calmly listening to their 'discussion'. The three veteran jounins were above of gossiping, but it didn't mean that they didn't want to confirm the rumors themselves

All eyes immediately turned into the dark brown haired tokubetsu jounin.

Iruka knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. The identity of 'the future wife of Rokudaime and the next Lady of Konoha' was something that _all _Konoha residents must be dying to know. Similar things happened when Yondaime chose a red haired Uzumaki kunoichi years ago. "Akari-san is my cousin, two year older than me. Like me, she's an orphan and has already worked under Ibiki in Interrogation & Torture Division for years. She's a bit shy and rarely talk. I haven't known her much because obviously she works in the different area than mine. Anything else you want to know?"

The people around him nodded, listening eagerly. Genma chirped out, "Then how did she met Rokudaime?"

Iruka shrugged out, "They had worked together for a mission in Mist hidden village a few years ago, that's what she told me. They got closer after that."

"Hmm.... It's still odd that we haven't seen her around after these years though..." Chouza, for once putting down his potato chips, commented. "And our Rokudaime hasn't told us about her at all before..." There was a silent question in that tone.

Iruka tried to look casual and hide his slightly hammering heart as he continued his writing, not looking up to the big fat man. "It seems that Rokudaime-sama is really a private person as well as Akari herself. Akari hasn't told me about their relationship as well, not before they decide to reveal their relationship in the open."

"Alright, so do you know where she is no-"

Before Kotetsu can continue, he suddenly gasped at the rather unexpected appearance of one Morino Ibiki, walking closer and frowning at their group.

"Is there any party happening in this floor that I don't know about?"

"Ibiki-san. Sorry, we're just-" Genma tried to reason, but wince at the glare the Head of ANBU department threw immediatelly on him.

"I suggest that all of you go outside this building _right now_ or I'll be inclined to give you all missions myself. Out."

A second before Ibiki finished his words, all the party vanished in the puff of smokes, knowing better than to tease the torturer's temperament. The room was deserted in the matter of seconds.

Except a solemn Raidou and a frowning Anko, who immediatelly latched themselves on Iruka's desk.

"Iruka, what's going on?" Anko said lowly , "I thought you and Kakashi-"

"Stop it, Anko." Ibiki intervened , "Before you or Iruka said anything, remember that what's being talked here will remain in this room, do you understand?"

Anko bristled at that, but nodded. Raidou simply raised his eyebrows.

"I already explained it to Tsume because she's Iruka's Captain. And you two are his teammate, so listen well....."

And Iruka simply groaned, knowing that the amount of people who knew his secret was increasing at the moment.

**

* * *

****A DAY LATER**

* * *

"Is it...you, _sensei_?"

Iruka knew his decision to reveal his secret to the blonde chuunin and his pink haired teammate would be risky (there was no telling how the chuunins could hold their secret like this), but he couldn't help it.

In a way, Naruto was his little brother (or son, depended on how old Iruka felt on different days) and Kakashi's brat. Sakura was the closest Iruka could call as little sister and –of course- Kakashi's little girl. Both of them was too important for the dark brown haired ANBU and the Rokudaime not to tell them about this important plan and decision. He ignored the faint image of a raven haired pale gennin appeared in his mind. It was no use thinking of Sasuke now.

And of course, talking about Naruto and Sakura would end up with Yamato and Sai as well, the rest of members of Team Kakashi. It wasn't fair to leave them out.

"Yes, it is me." Iruka, or rather Akari, answered calmly. He-She was standing next to a silent Kakashi as both of them watched the expressions of the group. The kunoichi stood straight, ignoring her aching back (damn, her breasts were so ridiculously _heavy _it wasn't funny). Both of them decided to let the team _see _Iruka's other _fake _form – an image could explain thousand words that couldn't be said, they thought. "I know it sounds complicated and crazy to you all, but this is the best decision we can make to keep the Council from marrying Kakashi off to some women, and _I _can't accept it."

Kakashi simply curved his visible eye and wrapped his arm around Akari's slim waist, pulling her to lean against his chest (the kunoichi was grateful for a slight support on her back, no matter how embarassed she was for the display of affection). "She means _both of us _can't accept it."

"Is it a genjutsu, Akari-san-er-I mean-Iruka-sensei?" Sakura carefully asked, green orbs still staring at her form, unblinking.

Akari simply smiled at her, fighting not to fidget under their stares. "Just call me Akari, Sakura-chan. It's easier to separate myself that way. And yes, Tsunade-sama has helped us. It's kind of similar with _her _own tecnique. Even Sharingan or Byakugan can't detect it."

"Hmm... it's an interesting jutsu, Rokudaime-sama, Akari-san. I've noticed that there was nothing wrong with your female appearance." Sai added, a smile on his pale face., which replied by a smile of Akari's own.

Suddenly, without warning, the still silent Naruto launched himself at the long haired kunoichi, hugging her front as he buried his face at Akari's shoulder (It wasn't the first nor the last time the brunette was grateful that the recently promoted blonde chuunin grew up taller than before ; there was no way she could let Naruto bury his face on her massive chest). Akari stiffened for a second, too shocked to predict this reaction, before hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Naruto..?"

"I love you, sensei. Always. Nothing will change _that. _" Naruto murmured silently in her ear.

And Iruka-Akari released the breath she didn't realize she hold ever since those gorgeus sky-blue eyes widened at his transformed self, feeling a surge of relief and warmth wrapping her as she hugged the chuunin back. "Thank you, Naruto."

"We will guard this secret with our life, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato nodded, smiling at the sight of their silver haired Rokudaime eventually hugged his significant person and the blonde chuunin. Besides him, Sakura and Sai exchanged each other's looks and smiled, nodding at their Taichou's decision.

_I hope this is working for both of you, Kakashi-senpai, Iruka-sensei..._

* * *

And true to their prediction, the Council was _extremely _satisfied to know that their Rokudaime had finally chosen a woman. After reading her files (provided by Ibiki himself), they had agreed that the long haired tokubetsu jounin was indeed a suitable partner for their Rokudaime. The Umino clan, although only a small clan in Konoha, had a high affinity with many legendary water and mist jutsu and was one of the famous clans in Water country. It was something worth-waiting for to see what kind of ability the children of Hatake and Umino would inherite.

The council eventually stopped their comments and meddling of the Rokudaime's social life, believing when the silver haired Hokage said that 'In a few months, there will be a marriage.'

Jiraiya and Tsunade were glad that the Council couldn't force Kakashi to marry anyone anymore. They didn't say anything, but the sight of the silver haired leader walking side by side with the long haired kunoichi reminded them of a certain pair of a smiling blonde leader and his laughing red haired wife.

Tsume was rather surprised at the turn of events, but mostly she was satisfied that there would be no more brooding Hawk to work with. And of course, it should provide her with a good drama to watch on. Although yes, she didn't expect the Hawk would take this decision at all (_Man, _she loves how unpredictable her underlings could be!)

Shikamaru simply thought it was too troublesome. There was no one telling him, but his genius brain had caught the similar demeanor their Rokudaime held with a certain dark brown haired ANBU with this new kunoichi. The genius chuunin simply shrugged and thought it was none of his business, thats all.

Ibiki was amused. Still, he knew both of them deserved each other. There was no one besides Iruka that could handle the kind of craziness Kakashi had. And vice versa.

The Yellow Kirin, the leader of the Hunter nins, simply rolled his eyes and sighed in his usually hidden location. Their relationship was none of his business. He simply ensured their Rokudaime's safety, that was his job. Yet, he respected Kakashi-taichou too much to betray his trust, even though he was submitted to watch their Rokudaime got intimate with his partner (male or female), multiple times. So he chose to keep silent and hope there would be no complications in the long future.

Raidou was shocked at his teammate's decision, but overall respected his decision, promising to help Iruka in any way he could silently. There was only few people he knew to go such a length to keep their relationship for love, and Raidou admired Iruka for that.

Although unhappy with it, Anko could accept Iruka's explanation. She was aware how tormented the man was to hide his relationship with their Rokudaime for so long. This way, maybe her teammate and friend could be happier. And of course, that damn Council couldn't comment about their relationship, which was a good enough reason for Anko to keep silent about it.

Sakura was glad that their jounin sensei looked happier now. More perspective than the oblivious Naruto, she always sensed the old pain and surprising wisdom in that single dark dropping blue eye, but she thought that most elite jounins were like that, at least until she read Kakashi-sensei's mission files (She wasn't Tsunade-shishou's apprentice for nothing). Years later, Sakura finally was aware how disappointed and guilty her sensei was at Sasuke's betrayal of their group, thus motivating her to train even harder to get Sasuke back. She hoped that Iruka-sensei – or Akari-san- could always make those mismatched eyes smiled in a real and honest one again, something that she or Naruto couldn't do after Sasuke's betrayal, no matter how hard they trained.

Although he didn't understand much about those 'feelings' matter yet, Sai respected their Rokudaime and his decision to keep his relationship with Iruka-sensei in secret. He hoped both of them would be able to keep each other happy and sane in this shinobi world, filled by betrayal, blood, and missions. After all, a sane leader would lead this village better, he concluded.

Yamato kept their promises to not talk of it with anyone outside their group. From years being under the copy nin's tutelage and leadership, Yamato was aware that the silver haired ex-jounin was stubborn, loyal and possesive of his own. Iruka-sensei was someone that was suitable for him, Yamato realized. He was sweet enough to soothe him yet fierce enough to match him, the ANBU thought.

As oblivious as he was, Naruto knew that both of his sensei loved each other very much (Hey, he understood that _at least_!). After knowing their hidden relationship, it finally dawned on him the way of their touching, talking, standing even eating was something that shared far closer than friendship. He still hadn't understand why the hell his dear Iruka-sensei chose a lazy perverted bastard like Kakashi-sensei (he was Rokudaime alraight, but he was still a _pervert _in Naruto's eyes), but if it made Iruka-sensei happy, well.... Naruto wouldn't complain...much. And as much as he complained about his lazy pervert jounin sensei, Naruto had liked and loved him and thought the silver haired sensei as his father – or perverted uncle, whatever (don't tell him that though!). He didn't understand much about the political issue their relationship brought with them (everyone could love freely, right!?), but because it was for Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, two people he cared about, Naruto had promised to support them all the way. He had just hoped that both of them could reveal their relationship in the end.

Overall, their close friends accepted their hidden relationship with open mind and didn't hesistate to help if needed, something that Iruka and Kakashi grew to appreciate.

Of course, as much as Kakashi trusted all of them, his logic as Hokage far outweighted all of them. For added safety of the secret, he put a seal on every person who knew Akari's real identity. They couldn't say anything as the seal put under their own tongue to ensure the secret didn't fall to the wrong hands.

Still, even with the certainty of the secret safety and their close friends' support, things didn't progress much as the couple wanted to.

Because of the Council. Again.

* * *

Iruka-_Akari _had walked toward her supposedly working place, a small frown on her face. She had a reason after all, with an _ANBU _following her in hidden sight.

A week ago, right three days after her and Kakashi's announced engangement, the council called her. It was a testament to her temperament (or Iruka's more specifically) how the council talked on and on about the heritage of Hatake clan in Lightning Country and how worthy the Rokudaime was and how glad they were that the silver haired leader picked out a worthy _Konoha _kunoichi to be with him. But what made her almost _almost _lost it was the 'gift' (or so they called) the council gave her : two guardian ANBUs. They would take a turn of 12-hour shift to guard her, inside and outside her apartment, because it would be risky and dangerous for her as the Rokudaime's _fiancee, _to walk unguarded_. _

Akari simply smiled grimly and bowed her thanks before leaving with her 'gift'.

_As if I can't protect myself! It's more appropriate to call it an 'additional burden' than a 'gift' , damn old people. _

Instead of relieved to have an added security element, Akari had known it would be more difficult for her to take moves like the previous week. The two ANBUs guarded her were Lizard and Tiger, whose identity was unknown to Iruka, as ANBU or not. Both of them would monitor her every moves and it would mean that Akari needed to spend her time _really _worked in I&T division, spend her time socialize (mostly with a serious Ibiki and a calm Raidou who in fact worked in the same divison), and lived in her lone apartment.

She couldn't live in Kakashi's mansion as she used to because it wouldn't be appropriate to live together with him yet. Kakashi had an image to uphold and it would look bad in front of the traditional council's eyes to share their place before the marriage.

She couldn't change back to her real form (her back was killing her for _days_!), Iruka, because there was no way she could meet Kakashi and ask her silver haired lover to unseal the jutsu under the ANBU's watching eyes.

She couldn't even create any Iruka clones to make sure his real identity still _alive _and worked as usual. The ANBUs watching her would immediatelly report it either to their Rokudaime or _worse, _the Council itself. It would lead to interrogations for her to know the real purpose of her doing that.

She couldn't help but simply held hands and embraced her lover before he got back to his mansion because –even with Kakashi's subtle request and unsaid insistence- she still wasn't used to this female body. It took her _hours _to be able to walk on those high-heels without falling on her ass. He even gave up wearing bras because it was _hell _trying to fasten the claps and finally chose using bandages instead to keep those damned breasts from bouncing off (Extra bonus that it also kept her chest smaller than its actual size). And she didn't even dare to look when she took a bath, it was ... _wrong _to look at her own naked body like that.

She could do nothing in that awkward body, in her unfamiliar apartment, in her work place, in _everywhere._

Iruka knew, he was _trapped_ because one single reason.

The council was watching her every moves, he realized.

_This needs a drastic measure...._

.

.

Tbc....

* * *

A/N : I can't write GAI to save my life... Sorry. D8

**Please answer this : What do you think of me writing female!Iruka in this fic? **

**a. It's disgusting/bad/what-the-hell. I won't read this anymore. Gender bender is NOT my thing. KakaIru is hawt because they're malexmale.**

**b. You need to make her MORE feminine! Get her girly clothes/girly talks/menstruation/even pregnant! (choose your preference)**

**c. It's good for her to be NOT too girly. Keep her as male!Iruka in female henge body. She's STILL actually a male after all. **

**d. Anything else you can think of. **

Review and state your choice of answer please!! I'll let you all know my own decision of how to use fem!Iruka idea in this fic in the next chapter. Thank you!

_Izky_


	24. Part II Chapter 24

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

I'm updating again ON TIME! Yay! And thank you for your votes! Most people voted C option (**It's good for her to be NOT too girly. Keep her as male!Iruka in female henge body. She's STILL actually a male after all) **and I agree with you all. Glad we share the same sentiments!

And..... from the reviews, it seemed that a few readers thought that there will be Kakashi X Akari (HET pairing) from now on. So...to prevent any futher misunderstanding, I will state some points here :

**- Akari IS simply Iruka's henge form, not actual personality/alter ego. I simply write Akari as **_**her**_** to make it easier to write the female form and not to confuse the readers between normal Iruka and Iruka having breasts (it's easier to write 'Akari' than 'Iruka's henge form' in this story). Akari is nothing but Iruka's henge form. **

**- The pairing is Kakashi x Iruka (as YAOI pairing, male x male) and bits of Kakashi x Akari (Notes : Akari = Iruka's henge). I'll keep the latter pairing minimal, but if it disturbs you, feel free to stop reading this.**

**- Iruka changed into Akari simply to keep the Councils's pressure off their hidden relationship and because there are no other ways better than that (read Iruka's reasons in chapter 22)**

**- I will keep Akari as neutral as possible and I don't write her as a girly, weak-looking, feminine version of Iruka. No way.**

**- There will be NO girly talks/menstruation/girly stuffs when Iruka acts as Akari. He still has his male pride and technically a male and there were much more serious problems our couple needs to face than them, like the council. **

**- I'm still brainstorming for 'procreation' thing. But the only thing I can tell you is that I will write an idea that ABSOLUTELY has never been used in any KakaIru fics that I've ever read (and it's **_**a lot**_**). But yes, Kakashi and Iruka will have children, one way or another. I adore them having little brats. LOL.**

An example of misunderstandings from the reviews :

**- I started reading this fic because it was yaoi and one of my favourite pairings... it isn't any more. Regardless of the fact it's Iruka henged into a female body, it's not m/f NOT m/m. It's no longer KakaIru, it's now KakaAkari. **

Oh God. It's NOT Yaoi / KakaIru anymore?? When did THAT happen? Of course it's still KakaIru, you only need to read more chapters before _accusing _this, dear reader. Patience is a virtue.

And I agree with the review from **stoneygeek : **

**I see this story as showing them dealing with complications of their love for each other and how they overcome obstacles and not a "lets get Iruka stuck as a girl and then get her pregnant" story. **

Hopefully it will clear up some things. But if it's still not your cup of tea, feel free to stop reading this fic!.I won't stop you... I prefer to study my new Surgery books than take care of your whines after all... –rolls eyes-

And for other readers that support this story and the recent developments, thank you very much! This chapter is dedicated for you! –smiles-

_Izky_

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. YAOI. Gender Bender (kind of). YAOI. **

**

* * *

****Part II ~ Chapter 24 (Words : 3,185 words)**

* * *

The silver haired Rokudaime was in the middle of sorting the mission files in his office when –out of blue- his 'fiancee' asked to have a minute with him. Seeing the pale and grim face of his fiancee, the silver haired leader immediately abandoned his work in favor of pulling his lover into his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" Kakashi asked the long haired kunoichi, who simply snuggled into his arms, not answering his question. It didn't escape Akari's attention that –when in front of others people- Kakashi had immediatelly changed his endearment to _her_ with any nameless affection. And it always made she smile when he did that. It made Iruka and Akari as the same person under her lover's eyes, no matter how different their bodies were.

Inhaling deeply the familiar scent of sandalwood and forest of her lover, Akari murmured lowly into the grey robe, knowing the watchful gaze of the Yellow Kirin (she knew he could be trusted) and her ANBU guard on them. "Can we talk later....in your mansion? I miss you..." It was partly true, they hadn't spent much time together since the ANBu guards began watching Akari.

There was nothing stressed in Akari's demeanor (her or rather _his_ ANBU training made sure of that), but Kakashi could recognize the dimmed light on his lover's usually bright and expressive brown eyes - it was one of the few things that Iruka and Akari's appearance shared. Kissing her forehead gently, Kakashi smiled and said in usual volume, "It has been a while since we spend time together. Can you wait a hour then? We can go to my house after that." It was still six pm and there was a few more files he needed to go through first.

Akari smiled and nodded, knowing better than protesting Kakashi's priority, before realizing another presence in the office. She blushed as her dark brown eyes met with the heavy-lidded dark eyes of Shikamaru, who simply raised his eyebrows at their display of affection. "Uhm, sorry, Nara-san. I hope I didn't disturb you."

Shikamaru simply shrugged, taking the rest of Kakashi's paper into his own desk. "It's fine, Umino-san. And Rokudaime-sama? You can go home early, I'll handle these papers now."

Curving his visible eye to his assistant, Kakashi simply took his Kage hat and took Akari's hand in his, walking toward the door. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Hai...hai..."

* * *

They had walked together toward Kakashi's hidden mansion, passing the markets and few civilians. It was similar habit they had acquired when Iruka was still the Rokudaime's assistant and it grew even after Iruka 'sealed' as Akari. The only difference was many people greeted the long haired kunoichi instead of staring and smiling hesistantly at her other shadow, the Hawk, long ago.

They dropped in a small restaurant to buy take outs, because Kakashi insisted that they need to eat dinner first. Akari simply nodded, too tired to cook herself as it was usually Iruka's job to maintain the kitchen in the mansion.

Another habit she hadn't done in the few days thanks to the guarding ANBU trailing behind her.

Her solemn mood was quickly noticed by her lover, who tightened his bigger hand around hers as they continued to walk along the now much emptier street. "Are you alright, love?"

Akari simply smiled, "It's nothing. I'm just tired after hours of working in the office. I'm exhausted." She reasoned. It was partly true as she was forced to pretend to work as Ibiki's staffs in the hidden fifth floor of the ANBU Headquarters. The atmosphere there was serious, solemn, and tense.

Judging from the narrowed visible eye, it was clear that her reason wasn't believable to her lover. In response, Akari simply nudged her face under his chin, leaning on his hard and wide shoulder.

The gesture wasn't lost to the silver haired Rokudaime. As Iruka's mask, Akari was never fond of showing affections in front of others, unlike most of women. Most people thought it was because of Akari's shy personality, which oddly matched with the Rokudaime's private and reclusive tendency. Kakashi never bothered to talk about it, because deep inside, he understood and respected Iruka's feeling.

He was aware the other did feel awkward in a woman's body, and he never pushed it. He had tried to kiss Akari once before, but the female henge had gone into a panic response as soon as Kakashi had touched the corner of her mouth. Apparently, there were still some deeper issues to deal with for the brunette ANBU.

_Let him set his own pace. _

In return, the man simply embraced her and said in clear voice, "Leave us. We're going to my mansion, no interruption. I'll call you two later."

And with a quick hand seal, both of them vanished in the swirl of smoke, leaving one Hunter Nin and one ANBU behind.

.

.

As soon as Akari felt the change of atmosphere, she released a tired sigh and tightened her arms around her lover. "Release my seal, please."

"What's wrong, love?" Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask as he picked up his tired lover to his arm and headed to the couch in the living room of the huge mansion. "You looked _really _tired."

Akari simply nodded, not protesting as her lover manhandled her, pulling her to walk along his large steps.

With a quick hand seal, Kakashi released the seal on Akari's center of chakra. There was a flash of warmth entering her chest and Akari gasped as the now familar changes took place of her body. In seconds, there was Iruka taking place on the couch. "Thank you. You have no idea how badly I needed that, Kakashi..."

_I don't think I can last another day like this......_

"Well?" Kakashi asked softly, pulling the other into his lap as he brushed the now much shorter bangs out of his lover's face, waiting for the other to talk. He knew more or less the new ANBU guards was bothering the other man, but his own business and position as Hokage and those ANBU guards prevented him to come earlier to his lover. And there was no way he could touch _Akari _affectionally under those ANBU's eyes, when _Iruka _couldn't bear it.

It was one of the few times he wished he had never chosen to lead Konoha. It wasn't the first, nor would be the last for him, Kakashi knew that.

Iruka groaned again, letting the other's gesture as he quickly unfastened the cloth binding on his chest from under his shinobi uniform.

_These last few days are hell, you know. I've felt like taking a loooong infiltration mission for months and pretending to be someone I am not, except I am, but I am not. Does it make sense? My back is killing me. I can't sleep comfortably in that apartment. Those guarding ANBUs are watching too close for my comfort._

But he didn't say all of them. There was no way he complained in front of his lover – it was too much a _woman _thing to do. And _damn it, _he was a reasonable guy! He could handle this as long as he thought it was an infiltration mission... right?

"Can you get anyone else to be my ANBU guards?" He asked instead.

Understanding dawned in Kakashi's face as he hardened his expression, helping to pull out the binding from under Iruka's shirt and brushing his other hand across the other's stomach soothingly. "Is Lizard or Tiger making a trouble to you? I could reprimand them if you want."

Iruka smiled at his silver haired lover's care, enjoying the hard yet comfortable shoulder he leaned on, shaking his head. "That's not it. They're not doing anything to me, simply watching and guarding, that's all. But I need to _live _as Akari under their watch, and it wrecked my own job as the Hawk and tokubetsu jounin. I don't trust them about _us_."

Kakashi nodded; his visible eyes narrowed into empty spaces, obviously thinking. "I know. Both of them under the Council's order to watch you. We can't be sure if they would report anything about you to the Council although they're under my order officially." The silver haired Hokage was aware that it would be a long time before he gained the kind of loyalty Sandaime or Tsunade inspired from all ranks, and ANBU ranks was the most difficult one, next to the Hunter-Nins. Although for now, he was satisfied to gain the Head of ANBU and the Hunter-Nins leader's _true_ loyalty. Ibiki and the Yellow Kirin were his old long time friend and they trusted him as he trusted them. It was enough for him .... for now.

"I know it's not my right to know, but are they our close friends?" The real identity of ANBU was officially only known by the Hokage and Ibiki himself, but sometimes the ANBU's teammates could recognize their real identities from the voices or the hair colours. But it couldn't hurt to ask that question, Iruka reasoned. He only knew the two ANBUs were male, simply because of their broader appearance and their definitely _male _voices.

"No. They're not. You rarely saw them when you were still chuunin and now they're in the different team and field in ANBU. You don't know them well, love."

Great, so some strangers were watching him 24/7.

"Hmm.... it would be risky if they accidentally knew that Umino Akari was simply a fake identity, Kakashi. And I think I can't afford another day under their watch like this. That's why I think....we should get them replaced, by your orders of course." It didn't sit well for him to take advantage of his lover's position like this, but it was the most logical and fastest way to solve his problem.

Kakashi's smile widened at the idea as he nodded, "We can do that. And I know the perfect people to do the job, love." It was times like this when Iruka knew he simply loved a genius, whose thinking was far more faster than average people.

"Who?"

"Why, Anko and Tsume of course!"

"WHAAAT!??"

Not only one, but _two _loudest kunoichi in Konoha? Scratch that, he apparently loved an _idiot _as well.

"Kakashi-"

The silver haired Rokudaime chuckled before nuzzled his hair, "I'm serious, love. Both of them are your own teammate in ANBU, and they are females –at least in the outside- so we can reason that you're apparently not too comfortable with _men_ watching you 24/7, it's suitable with Akari's personality as well."

Iruka groaned, knowing the other was true. "It doesn't mean that I will like it. And why _them_? You can ask even Genma or Raidou for that you know."

Kakashi shrugged before tightened his arms around the other. "That's not the main issue here. I know you better than yourself, Iruka. You're stressed right now. You need to take a break, and being with your teammates will do you good."

"I'm not-"

Kakashi shook his head, glaring at him. "No. I know you need time and space to be used in female body. And those two ANBUs are not helping you in it. Tsume and Anko are the best choice for you!"

Iruka sighed at the other's serious expression, leaning away from the other's hold as he put the distance between them. "Don't tell me that you intend for them teaching me about those female stuffs, Kakashi. It's enough for them being my teammates, I don't think I can bear if they become my _fashion _advisersas well. I might go crazy!"

_Do you want me that much as a woman?!_

The silver haired man growled back, "That's not what I mean! I just want _you _to take a break from pretending as female, and this is the best choice, Iruka. Both of them are your teammates-"

Before Kakashi could finish his words, Iruka managed to cut him off, eyes stared hard against Kakashi's dark blue eye. "I'm not weak, Kakashi! And I can learn many female things by myself. You don't need to make my teammates teach it to me! I'm not a woman and I don't intend to be a _real _one here."

Kakashi groaned inside, knowing his lover was too stubborn to listen to his reasons. Instead, he pulled the other into his arms in seconds, ignoring the other's squeak and picked him up without words.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing!? Put me down!"

"I love you, Iruka, but you're very stubborn sometimes. And you need rest. We'll talk more later, when both of us calm down."

Iruka simply huffed, knowing it was true.

* * *

The next day, Morino Ibiki simply sighed as he finally finished reading the note from the Rokudaime, delivered this morning.

_Even though this is the most logical choice, due to Iruka's secret. I'm afraid to say that you're TOO protective, Kakashi-san. Not only they can protect and teach Iruka to be more...female I guess, but they can coddle him as well. You must be aware how deeply they care of your lover. _

Taking a quick-hand seal, Ibiki called the Lizard and Tiger, a special jutsu he used to alert the two chosen guards for the would be Lady of Konoha's safety (the Council ordered him to). He only waited two minutes before both of them were standing before his desk.

"Yes, Ibiki-sama?" The Tiger asked emotionlessly.

"Your job of protecting Umino Akari is done. Find Wolf and Feline now." He said with the same detachment toward the two.

Both of the figures in front of him was silent for a second, before the Lizard asked again. "If we could ask, why we're ceased from the duty, Sir? Is there trouble?"

Ibiki shook his head. "No, there is none. You two did a good job. Akari-san has reasoned that as grateful as she was with your guard, she was uncomfortable with males watching her. I replaced you two with two females ANBU because of that reason." The reason, perfectly copied from the Rokudaime's note, went out of his mouth as easily as breathing.

There was a period of silence before the Tiger broke in, "She has seemed stressed the last few days. Is this the source of her problem?" He was always the most attentive of the two, Ibiki mused.

Ibiki simply nodded, "Enough explanation. Go find them, now."

And the two ANBU vanished in a puff of smokes.

* * *

Iruka, or rather Akari, was in the middle of writing some data reports in the Interrogation and Torture divison, when the Wolf and the Feline jumped from the open window unexpectedly into the small room she was pretending to be busy in.

Relief surged inside her when both of the females pulled down their masks and said casually, "Both of us are replacing Lizard and Tiger. The two of them won't watch you anymore." Tsume smirked as her greeting.

Akari sighed in relief as she put down the book she was pretending to read for the last hour. She had already sensed the missing chakra of the Lizard ten minutes ago, but she didn't dare to let her guard down at all. "Thank God. You can't imagine how relieved I am to hear that."

The Feline, Anko, chuckled as she jumped into Akari's arms. "Hello to you too, Iruka!"

"Hello, Anko, Tsume-san."

"Well...well....both of them must be dissappointed to stop their job. You've got quite a nice body after all, brat!" Tsume chuckled as she patted the long haired kunoichi on the shoulder.

Akari smiled, blushing slightly at the remark (although Kakashi was making sure that the bathroom in her apartment was sealed so the ANBU couldn't see her bathing _at all – _but Tsume didn't need to know _that_) already feeling the tension coiled inside her was decreasing slowly at the sight of her two familiar teammate. As much as she doubted it, Kakashi's decision was.... mostly right. They were _good _for her sanity – sometimes. "Just call me Akari in this form, Captain, Anko. So, what did Ibiki say?"

Anko snickered before pulling out her embrace with Akari, "He said that _you _need our helps. So what are you doing here?"

Akari shook her head, "Just doing some helping with the staffs. It helps that here no one questions my presence and I bet Ibiki already has done something about that."

"Does anyone suspect something amiss?" Tsume raised her eyebrows, folding her arms under her massive chest.

The brunette ANBU shook her head again, "I think not. Ibiki has already planned most of my job is alone and undetected, it also helped that only few working daily here. Most staffs went in and out of the prisons so many times a day that it was hard to remember who was working with who and how long they works. If I don't know better, he made me look like an ANBU in mission."

"Maybe he intends to to just that. ANBU principle is don't ask and don't tell, very few people wants to meddle into ANBU stuffs." Tsume smirked, "Ibiki is good at handling your problem."

"Hmm...sounds alright to me. So what should we do now?" Anko asked , "Ibiki orders us to guard you 24/7, is it true?"

At this, Akari's smile grew bigger as she realized her pretending days would last sooner and fewer. "Because you two already know my secret, I think it will be alright if I change back into Iruka every a few days. It seems like a long time ago since I went back to Kakashi's mansion as myself."

At this, Anko and Tsume shared a look and grinned together, "_Your _mansion, you mean."

Akari blushed as the response, knowing it was mostly true. At which the other two ANBUS simply laughed. "I bet you take care the household there!"

"Alright....alright....stop laughing, you two! I'm trying to talk seriously here."

"Hm..mh...sorry. So?" Tsume chuckled.

"Right. I would change into Akari every two-three days for _a few hours only _so that you could guard me and report to Ibiki and –maybe- the Council. The rest? I will do it as Iruka." The long haired kunoichi explained, having her blush lessened as she immersed on her idea.

"Why only a few hours? Isn't it a short time, Iruka?" Anko asked.

Akari simply shrugged, reasoning the simple explanation she knew would be accepted by her teammate. _Sometimes the best lie is the truth itself. _"I'm too tired to be in this form too long. My back aches because of these damn breasts and I can't walk properly with these high heels. They had been killing me the last few days."

At that, Tsume and Anko couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, you only need to be used to it, girl! We will teach you! Don't worry about it!"

Akari simply smiled, ignoring the tightness gripping inside _his_ heart, growing tighter and tighter each day he spend in his female body.

_Kakashi always get his wish in the end, huh? _

_I...._

_I just need to endure it.._

_....somehow._

.

.

* * *

A/N : Uh. Oh. Iruka! What's wrong with you!? O_o And yes, review please! Please tell me what do you think of this new development! Thank you! ^^

_Izky_


	25. Part II Chapter 25

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N :**

Does anyone still remember this fic? -hides under her bed- I know...I know it's very VERY _VERY _late of me to update this. But I've got a good reason, should I say. I've been _extremely _busy the last few months and I just _finally _finished my last year as a medic student and I WILL be a _DOCTOR _at the end of August! Yay! Graduation ceremony! 8D Not to mention, I'll begin handling _my _patients –hopefully- on October... WOW. I'm planning to study more to be a Specialist though, I know – I'm crazy that way. LOL.

This chapter is for you all! Hope you like it! -Izky

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. Few Spoilers about Tobi, the orange masked Akatsuki member, and _bits _of the latest storyline of manga. Not much though.**

**

* * *

****?QUESTIONS?**

* * *

**- Kakashi is rokudaime? What about Naruto?**

Naruto obviously not a Hokage...yet. 8P It'll take a while before he gets the mantle, really.

**- I wonder what chaos will arise between iruka, akari and the council. Will iruka's secret be discovered? And what chaos will come out of it?**

Oh yes. There will be chaos alright. I'm NOT telling you though. LOL.

**- He really doesn't like his new body and it'll put a rather large strain on the relationship. i don't think it'll be good if you keep him like that for too long. perhaps you'd better let them be found out or something, next chapter. having to henge in a woman doesn't do this version of iruka any good.**

Eer... next chapter? Oh no. It will get WORSE, dear... Really... 8X

And thank you for **Jo, **the new reader who provide me one full loooong paragraph of review. I always am happy to read some insight from the readers and yours is really great! Thank you for deciding to read this fic! And I hope you like the new development! And yes, I already finished my study and am going to be a DOCTOR! YESH! 8D

-Izky-

**

* * *

****Chapter 25 (Words : 2,936 words)**

* * *

.

The plan had worked well for three months straight.

Iruka had acted as Umino Akari so convincingly in front of the Council and all people. With Tsume and Anko's help, he could balance his life as Akari and lived a new life. True to Kakashi's suspicion, it turned out that the Council –without the Hokage's knowledge- called to Tsume and Anko every week in secret to monitor Akari's life and ask their opinions of the worthiness of the next Lady of Konoha. He was grateful for his Captain and teammate's loyalty where both women simply told the Council what they wanted to hear : Umino Akari was capable of being the Rokudaime's partner and wife.

As Akari, she had gained some new 'acquitances' in the office or in social life, like Okino Amaya the female kunoichi in I&T department, Wasaki Taka the old jounin in the Prison management, Nawata Maki in the mission room, and many others whom Iruka wouldn't have met as a chuunin teacher. Although simply for the sake of socializing her life, Akari had really liked her new acquitances. Still, the shy and reclusive personality of Umino Akari kept them in a fair length because it wouldn't be good if they pried into her 'non-existant' home and close friends. And of course, her status as the fiancee of Rokudaime made people reluctant to get too close, not wanting to disrespect the would be Lady of Konoha and partly in fear with the ANBU guard trailing behind her in every places, which was fine with her. There had been few ambushes from some unknown nins, hoping to capture the 'weakness' of Rokudaime, but so far they had been stopped successfully by the ANBU guards. And of course, Akari (or Iruka) was a tokubetsu jounin (and ANBU) herself, so she could pretty well protect herself.

Even with all those above, Iruka knew that his heart bleed bits by bits every time he changed into Akari. The female form he stared in front of the mirror was like a dream and a nightmare mixed into one. Akari was _perfect _for Kakashi. A beautiful woman, polite, strong, was suitable to stand beside the silver haired Hokage as his partner, his fiancee, and his wife. The villagers were happy to see the perfect couple leading their Konoha. But on the other side, Iruka, the _real _Akari, must smile behind the ANBU mask, ready to serve for their Hokage, Kakashi, as his tool. Always one step behind and hidden in the darkness. Never he could hold hands, laugh and smile to his lover in front of their people.

It was like two sides of coin. Close, but never touching.

But, the most important thing was , for Iruka, Akari was simply his _mission_, the one he must do to keep his relationship with the silver haired Rokudaime of his. There was no way he wanted to be Akari in _his real life. _He was a man and he was proud to be one, Iruka decided. His man pride didn't let him to tell those thoughts to anyone, even Kakashi.

But, much to his surprise and endless relief, it seemed that Kakashi understood (The man could be surprisingly sensitive if he wanted). When no one watched them, the silver haired man never touched him in his Akari form. He always made sure to unseal the jutsu before kissing and taking him in their bed, whispering sweet words to his ear and thanking him to be able to bear their secret relationship, on which Iruka simply kissed him hard on the mouth and proceded to show his own love to the older man.

In the few months where their 'engagement' had taken place, Iruka always made sure not to burden the silver haired Rokudaime with their relationship problem because the other man had bigger problems to attend to.

Naruto, with the help of Jiraiya and Sakura, had sucessfully killed the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, in a long spectacular battle only few witnessed. Tsunade, already recovering from her previous wounds, had helped by beating Konan, Pein's right hand. It was later revealed that Pein and Konan were Jiraiya's old students and actually were 'used' by the _real_ leader of Akatsuki, Tobi, the orange-masked Akatsuki member.

The news about Tobi's Akatsuki (or rather Uchiha Madara) real identity and his involvement with Uchiha Sasuke had brought new kind troubles to all hidden villages and it had taken most of Kakashi's attention in his office. Even though it later revealed that Uchiha Sasuke had sucessfully killed his own older brother, Uchiha Itachi, it was clear that the raven haired missing-nin wouldn't go back to Konoha peacefully. These days, not only Kakashi had sported dark eye bags because of his worry, Naruto and Sakura had sported similar eye bags and stressed chakra. Even the happy and proud acceptance of the village residents to the blonde Chuunin (due to his huge role in defeating Pein) couldn't make Naruto smile wider and bounce around happily like he used to. Iruka was thankful for the Rookie Nine and Team Gai's support and help to make the duo smile and energetic again, even for a short moment.

The only good thing he could think of from this new development was the Council accepted Kakashi's reason to hold off the wedding longer because it was certain that the Rokudaime's attention focused entirely to the growing threat named Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke. Iruka hoped it would give him time to plan enough for their future, because Kakashi had certainly couldn't afford to do it at the moment.

He should go meet their ex-Hokage as soon as possible.

* * *

.

.

"It's rare to see you coming here, Iru-sorry-Akari." Tsunade grinned at the sudden appearance of the long haired kunoichi on her door, "Just come in."

The blonde Sannin had opened the door to her huge house and Akari wasn't surprised to see the high-quality furnitures mixed with any Icha-Icha items in every place, carefully placed and taken care of, making the huge house look elegant and messy in an odd way at the same time. It was her (or Iruka)'s first time to visit the two Sannin's house and it seemed –from the surrounding he had watched as he entered the place- that the two was very _very _rich, a fact that was not surprising with Tsunade's royal ancestry and Jiraiya's royalty as a famous (porn) writer and their combined incomes as two Sannins (and one Godaime). It was a wonder why Shizune always complained about Tsunade's never ending debts. (There was no way all of these wealth come from Jiraiya's pocket alone... right?)

Much to the other's and the council's surprise, Tsunade had refused the offer to be one of the Council members. She even stated that there was no way she wanted to be back as Godaime should the needs arose (all of them understood the potency having Hatake Kakashi went back to his duty as the copy nin, Sharingan no Kakashi, in the middle of unstable times like now), not when there was Hatake Kakashi, who ruled Konoha well as Rokudaime so far. Still, she decided to keep helping by doing missions together with her now proudly annouced husband, the other Sannin, Jiraiya. Both of them had done a few A and S-missions since then. And of course, Konoha Hospital had always accepted her help.

"Do you want tea? Or sake?"

Akari simply smiled, shaking her head and sitting in the seat provided for her. "It's alright, Tsunade-sama. I want to discuss something with you." She said, not bothering with idle talks. She had decided to meet the blonde female Sannin for a purpose.

"Hmm...alright. What is it?" The huge breasted Sannin asked back, sitting back on the couch before the long haired tokubetsu jounin. The other female wasn't fond of idle talks as well, something she must certainly gained after being a Hokage for years. Her sharp eyes took a quick glance on her frame before going back at her dark brown orbs. "And why do you visit me in this form? Is something wrong?" It was a common knowledge that Umino Akari had rarely ventured outside her working place, the secretive and forbidden Interrogation and Torture Division. So it was a wonder to see _her _coming to Tsunade's place of all places.

Akari brushed her long bangs out of her face sheepishly, "Actually I want to ask you some things about the jutsu and this body... I'm still not sure though. I should explain from the beginning first."

"Do tell."

"But first, please promise me to not tell _anyone_ about what we will talk about, Tsunade-san, please." The dark brown haired kunoichi continued. She even didn't call Tsume and Anko to guard her this time because there was no way she discussed this under the watchful gaze of her crazy teammates. It was much too sensitive topics to talk about.

"Alright, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Akari began. "You and all Konoha people have known that, as Akari, I've been 'engaged' with Kakashi since roughly three months ago, a long enough engagement period I know. And just recently the Council allowed this engagement go longer because our Rokudaime needs all of his attention to the battle with Uchiha Madara and Sasuke. There is no way we can hold a marriage when the state of the village is unstable like now."

"Hmm..." The blonde's eyes narrowed, listening.

"Still, I know it won't last much longer. Sooner or later, the council will push Kakashi and _me _to marry as soon as possible. And undoubtedly, it will make a new kind of problem for both of us."

At this, Tsunade raised her eyebrows. Still, she kept silent.

"Don't get me wrong. I want to be with Kakashi, even if it is in diguise. But my main problem is... the heir. After the marriage, soon or later the Council will order us to have a _heir_ soon, particularly because Kakashi is the last of his clan and moreover, our Rokudaime. He _must _have a heir with true Hatake blood. And I know it isn't possible for me as a man to give Kakashi that." Akari murmured softly, eyes looking down at the flat surface of the coffee table.

"Shouldn't you discuss it with Kakashi first?" Tsunade asked, a frown on her beautiful face.

Akari chuckled, shaking her head. "I can't. He is too busy in handling our forces and he's stressed enough with the involvement of Sasuke, his ex-student, in this. I can't add more burden in his shoulder right now."

Tsunade nodded, understanding why the tokubetsu jounin asked to meet her instead. "So, basically, you want to know if it's possible for you to bear children in this form, am I right?"

Akari's blush was the answer enough for her.

Tsunade 'hmmm'-ed for a minute, clearly thinking of her answer before finally nodded, "I haven't thought about this aspect before. Demonic Illusion jutsu isn't an ordinary genjutsu. It takes special chakra and seals to mold to shape real skin and flesh so it would keep real when it's touched or chanelled by other's chakra. That's why even Sharingan or Byakugan can't detect the difference with real bodies."

Akari was silent, clearly listening as her dark brown eyes stared straight on Tsunade.

"From my experience and knowledge, this jutsu creates whole flesh, bone, and skin. Have you ever have sex with Kakashi using this form?" Tsunade blinked when Akari, who grew redder and redder by seconds, shook her head, "No? Why?"

The revealation surprised Tsunade. She often saw the silver haired brat and Iruka (as 'Akari') went together to many places all these months. They looked calm and relaxed around each other, so often walking hand in hands with each other. The only reason she could thought of for why the Konoha villagers hadn't seen the couple kissing and making out was because the brat's position as Rokudaime. It would look bad to catch their Rokudaime 'in act' after all. So, she presumed Kakashi, being a pervert he was, must pounce the poor kunoichi as soon as they went alone. It was a surprise to know she was wrong.

Akari blushed before mumbling awkwardly, "Eer...I'm not used to this body, at all, even after these long months. I always use this form simply to socialize outside our home, never in the presence of each other. It's ... too awkward for me, and Kakashi understands – or at least his actions show me that."

Tsunade blinked and blinked again, before finally chuckling at the blushing kunoichi. "I've never thought the brat is so sensitive. I've always thought that you two already experienced ALL Icha-Icha scenes Jiraiya has written all these months you know!"

Akari smiled, brushing the non-existent scar across her nose awkwardly. "Eer... no. We simply hold hands or hug, that's all. Can we please not talk about this, Tsunade-san?"

It seemed her reluctantness to talk about their sex life dawned on Tsunade as the blonde Sannin softened her gaze and sighed as she answered with more serious expression. "Sorry, I don't mean it like that. I just want to ask what kind of sex experience your body as Akari has already gone through. It seemed that you have none. It's important aspect for your problem, Akari. I don't mean to make fun of you."

Akari blinked, "Alright. Uhm...so?"

Tsunade continued her explanation, "Well... from my own experience and medic knowledge, it's true that you are capable of having sex using this form and feeling the stimulation like other normal women. But, sadly, you can't produce children with it. I'm sorry, Akari."

"And why is that?"

"Because Demonic Illusion jutsu simply modifies your _outer _appearance and senses. The inner organs, like the cervics, the uterus, the tuba fallopi, and the ovarium needed to make a sucessfull creation of zygot –baby if you don't understand that term- aren't created by this jutsu. So, even if –let's say- Kakashi's sperm entered your vagina, it simply was washed out because you don't have the inner organs I mentioned. Even when you looked like female outside, all your inner organs are still yours in male form, nothing changes that." Tsunade explained patiently, amused at the growing blush which glow brighter and brighter at Akari's face as she explained more.

"I know it's useless after all..." Akari sighed in dissapointment.

Tsunade nodded, "Why don't you ask Kakashi to have an arteficial insemination? You can ask any females to donate their ovum and Kakashi simply gives his sperm. We can do it in Konoha's Hospital under my own supervision. It'll be done in utmost secrecy of course." She commented.

Akari simply raised her eyebrows at her suggestion, "We can't. For the sake of appearance, I need to look like I am _really _pregnant later because -let's face it- there are hundreds of byakugan users, including the council member, Hyuuga Hiashi, or other eye jutsus that could detect any pregnancies, and they wouldn't hesistate to use it on me in the pregnancy period to make sure the heir of the last Hatake healthy as ever. And if another woman goes pregnant with Rokudaime's children, it would look bad for Kakashi's reputation as well. Of course, the Council would have a fit if we try the idea that I am 'infertile', they would demand divorces as fast as possible if that was the case." She explained dryly.

Now it was Tsunade's turn to sigh. "Damn! You have a point there. Those hyuuga eyes can see real pregnancy. And if they don't see one, they will likely suspect you're lying or something."

"What's about you modify the jutsu to make it look like I am pregnant or something? We can do arteficial insemination to complete that." Iruka commented helpfully.

"The jutsu can't do that. It's too complicate and dangerous to modify the chakra path to make it look like a baby's chakra. No, it will get you killed, _Iruka. _I don't even want to think that."

"Then...Do you have any other ideas, Tsunade-san..?"

Tsunade kept silent, closing her eyes as she frowned, clearly working her brains. After a long moment (too long for Akari's comfort), the golden orbs finally opened. "There are some developing researchs that I think _might _work for your problem. But I can't say for sure. I need to do some experiments first for that."

Akari's dimmed dark brown eyes brightened a bit at the new info. "What is it, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I can't disclose it to you because I don't want to make you hope too high. Let's say... come back here in the next two weeks, I'll see what I can do." Moving forward, Tsunade patted the brunette's shoulder. The touch was surprisingly gentle, but with a hint of underlying force that Akari knew the other women had. "I'm sorry I can't help you more with this right now. "

And with that, the blonde stood and gave her a small smile, "Just wait until then, Akari."

Standing as well, knowing her meeting was over, Akari simply smiled and hugged the older woman slowly (and ignored how their massive chests toucher each other), "No. You help enough, Tsunade-san. You don't know how relieved I am to know that there is still a chance, as small as it is, to solve this matter. I'm sorry for the troubles."

Tsunade smiled back, patting the other's head in motherly gesture, "It's okay. Take care the brat for me and Jiraiya, alright? He needs you as much as you need him."

"I will try, Tsunade-san."

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N : So... do you have ANY ideas what Tsunade up to? 8P Until next time!

_Izky_


	26. Part II Chapter 26

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Yes. Yes. I finally update again – after updating the Kunoichi's Heart, one of my KakaIru fic that I focus for now. And if you do remember what I told you all in the previous chapter, then I want to tell you that... **You may call me doctor now. 8D **– just got a graduation ceremony today.

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. (Sorry, anyone interested to beta? Feel free to PM/review me..) Mpreg or something close to it.**

And for u all, thanks for the reviews! I read it all! And for those who hates/dislikes MPREG idea, I'm afraid to say this story is heading to that one (kind of). I don't mind if you stop reading here. I'll miss your comments, but I need to keep writing this. Thanks again!

_Izky_

* * *

**Chapter 26 (Words : 2,667 words)**

* * *

.

The beautiful blonde Sannin walked across the huge sterile corridor, trailing behind her was a certain masked dark brown haired ANBU. The hospital staffs, med-nins and nurses, bowed lightly at the powerful Sannin and gave a hesistate bow at the ANBU, but the two people simply nodded and kept walking forward.

"Do you already talk to your ... partner about this?" Tsunade asked, eyes still stared ahead. Iruka thanked her for her discreetion. Even with the empty corridor, they couldn't be sure if someone could overheard this conversation.

The masked ANBU, the Hawk, simply shook his head. "No. I will tell him later when there is a clear possibility this can work. He has other businesses to attend to." He decided to go as the Hawk because it was easier to mask his identity (Akari and Iruka were both infamous in their own way, too infamous for Iruka's liking) and few people dared to ask an ANBU.

"Understandable. Come, the room is this way." And the blonde Sannin lead them into a huge white door with the sign of 'Authorization Only'. "We need to use some sterile equipments first. Just follow my actions."

As they entered, Iruka obeyed Tsunade's words. They were in a large room which Iruka guessed as 'dressing room' , with some gowns attached on the wall and long wash basin, complete with boxes of sterile mask and gloves. They washed their hands in the huge wash basin attached on the wall, put down the mask ("You won't need it inside." Tsunade said) and replaced it with a sterile green mask which covered the lower portion of their faces, wore a pair of sterile gloves, and lastly a white-blue sterile gown prepared in the wardrobe attached to the wall. As he wore the sterile gown (with some difficulties and Tsunade's help because he had never worn one before), Iruka finally asked, "Where we will go, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade, already wore her own gown, nodded at the ANBU's appearance. "Good, now, come inside." And the Sannin proceeded to enter another door at the corner of the room, Iruka followed behind her.

The next room was apparently a huge room with so many equipments and tubes inside. A few workers, wore the same suit as Iruka and Tsunade, walked back and forth across the room, monitoring the tubes, talking in small voices, writing some reports and many things else that Iruka didn't want to understand. There were many transparant long tubes attached to the floor with grennish-transparent liquid inside, but what pulled Iruka's interest was the strange ... _things _inside those tubes, floating in the liquid gently as bubbles of gasses circling around them. It looked a lot like a tropical aquarium, except instead of fishes, the...things (Iruka wasn't sure what they were) occupied it.

"Tsunade-sama... Isn't it..." Iruka didn't dare to continue, finally recognizing the shape of one of those when they walked closer.

Tsunade nodded, eyes stared at the way Iruka pointed. "Yes, it's a liver."

Iruka stared amazedly at the floating item. _Liver_? "How? Is that a person's liver?"

Tsunade shook her head, a proud note in her tone. "No, this organ is _created_ right in this laboratorium. This is what I want to talk to you about."

Iruka was silent, transfixed as he realized the rows of many _organs _in others nearest tubes.

"Maybe you have heard this word before : stem cell. Do you know about it, sensei?" The Sannin asked.

The ANBU nodded. "I've heard that it is a kind of cell that can grow into multiple type of cells in our body, Tsunade-sama. I used to teach a little about them in Advanced Classes."

"Good, so I don't need to explain from the scratch then. Since a few years ago, Konoha already began some chakra-enhanced experiments to modify the stem cells to grow into the kind of cells, tissues, and even organs that we need. There has been few researches since I turned Hokage where we have tried to 'create' a few important organs to transplant them into people who needs them, mostly shinobi who unfortunately has lost them in battles. So far we sucessfully has 'made' two livers, two kidneys, three eyeballs, and we're in the progress of 'growing' a lung."

Iruka's eyes widened at the revealation. "Is that even possible, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded, folding her arms under her massive breasts. "Normally, in normal countries, their people can't even 'grow' the organs, and they faced some ethical problems as well – but I won't explain them to you, it's too troublesome. But here, our chakra system surprisingly can enhance the growth and the immune system of these organs, making them grow succesfully to the final stage so it can be transplanted and used in real bodies. And I don't care about some ethical issues as long as I can keep my shinobi alive and doing their job well."

Iruka nodded, finally understanding a little. "Are the transplantions sucessful?"

The ANBU raised his eyebrows when the Sannin went silent for a few seconds before answered. "We've already transplanted one liver and one kidney to two of our shinobis. It's a success."

Iruka could hear she wasn't finished. "But...?"

Tsunade finally sighed, "It's a long process. We must monitor them for the first month for any side effects, even after we injected some immunorepressents for them. Both of the patients have nauseas, some rashes, but so far are healthy. We need to make sure to monitor their progress tightly, at least until a year. "

"Still...it's amazing development, Tsunade-sama. You are really a great doctor and medic-nin." Iruka praised sincerely.

Tsunade smiled behind her mask, "Thank you, now that you already see these results, we can discuss it in more details, follow me."

Iruka obediently followed the walking Sannin as they walked deeper into the huge room until they reached a small hidden door. "This is my private lab. We can talk here."

Tsunade's private laboratorium was in fact... a small lab. There was a long white desk with many tubes and equipments scattered on it. But at the corner of the lab, Iruka spotted a small couch with a small desk there. Tsunade must use it to take a rest in the middle of her work.

"I'm planning to 'attach' an uterus – a womb and ovarium inside your body." The sannin said without any preambles as she sat down on the couch.

Iruka's brown eyes widened, nearly stumbling at her blunt words. "What!"

Tsunade smiled, pulling down her mask. "It's the only and best way I can think of to make those damn councils shut up and believe you're really pregnant. Basically, you're lacking a few female organs to make babies with the brat, so we're simply adding the said organs. The rest is up to Kakashi to 'donate' his sperm to you."

"You're crazy, Tsunade-sama..." The brown eyes didn't dare to stare at anything but the Sannin, blushing at the Sannin's end of sentence.

"Well...I think you're far crazier for loving that crazy brat AND wanting to give him a heir. Personally I think having ONE crazy Hatake is enough for the world, but you want ANOTHER one. You're simply crazy, Iruka." The golden eyes twinkled.

Iruka groaned, knowing she was true.

.

* * *

.

He decided to talk to Kakashi a few days later, after silently contemplating how to approach the subject to the silver haired Rokudaime. The older man had been very busy with the political and international threats of Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara – a fact that made Iruka reluctant to talk to him. Still, he couldn't delay it any longer. The council had already shown few unsettled signs of their engagement status – if Tsume and Anko's reports were true. It wouldn't be long before they decide to make the wedding happen, threats outside or not.

Tsunade's words rang in his head, a clear gentle voice with a hidden steel inside every words, floating and circling inside his brain, over and over again.

"_You need to decide fast. The growth of syntetical uterus and ovarium will need a few months at least. Futhermore, we need to seal you first in the form of Akari and give you hormone replacement therapy to make Akari's body adaptable to the changes. Of course, you can't turn back AT ALL into Iruka, at least until you finally bear a child." _

_Iruka's face turned green at that. "How long I must be sealed in Akari's form then?"_

_Tsunade's golden eyes glinted, "Two years...minimum. Decide this carefully, Iruka." _

The explanation shook him to the core. It was easier to pretend to be a female for few hours a day, to think and act as if it was an infiltration mission, and so far it was a success. But pretending to be a female for _two whole years _was entirely a different thing at all. He needed to _live _as Akari, to be in an entirely different body, wearing different clothes, doing different works, going home as _Akari, _and what's about his-_her _relationship with Kakashi himself? They hadn't even touched intimately beyond kissing in _her _form due to Iruka's own awkwardness and –surprisingly- his silver haired lover's understanding (the silver haired man was surprisingly sensitive in the bedroom matters, Iruka mused).

God, those thoughts gave him headaches.

"Love, I'm home." The tired voice came from the door. Iruka quickly glanced at the clock : 19.30 PM. It was the usual time of the Rokudaime reached home, although a bit later than the previous days.

"I'm preparing dinner, Kakashi." Iruka said clearly from the kitchen, where he had spent the last few hours in.

Not five seconds he said that when he sensed the warm breath on the nape of his neck ; the other man already put his mask down. Iruka asked calmly, "How're the meetings?"

"Busy. We agree to form a Shinobi Alliance with others four great hidden villages. It will be held sometimes this month in some neutral country. It's classified though." Kakashi finished the drink (he took it a second ago) with a quick toss of his wrist, then set the glass aside and put his hands on the younger man's waist. "You smell like hospital."

Iruka tilted his head back, letting the other's sharp nose sniffed his neck gently. "I went to the hospital today, to meet Tsunade-sama." He answered the silent question, hands still busy stirring the soup on the stove.

The hands on his hips tightened for a second, "Why? Are you sick?"

Iruka chuckled, shaking his head, as he turned his body a bit to face the older nin. "No. It's just ... related to what I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Iruka couldn't read the expression in his dark blue eye, but he didn't mind.

"About _our _future. And _children._"

The fingers but into his waist. "Iruka..." Anxiety creeping into Kakashi's tone.

Iruka gave a harsh, strained laugh. It amazed him how unreadable the expression and the emotions in that single dark blue orbs for a second and turned _very _readable and expressive the next. His idiot lover was surprisingly insecure about their future – especially about _children_. He knew –as ridiculous as it was- that Kakashi felt guilty to take away Iruka's chance to be a father. "No. Nothing is wrong with our relationship. I still love you, idiot. I'm thinking about how to turn tables from those damn council members."

The bare handsome face smiled in relief, kissing his lips quickly. "_Oh. _Alright, what is it then?"

"Eat first, you looked tired and hungry. We can talk after dinner alright?"

.

* * *

.

"So... Tsunade really can do that?" Kakashi's visible eye stared in amazement at his lengthy (filled with stumbling and embrassement and amused grins) explanation. They had finished dinner and comfortably nestled in the couch in the living room when Iruka decided to tell what he had been told a few days ago.

"True. I can't believe it myself if I didn't see those...organs first." Iruka said calmly, monitoring the other's response through his story. So far, the silver haired man kept calm, listening to his part of story silently. But Iruka knew the listening part was already over.

There was a lengthy silence, before Kakashi lowered his eyes at him and asked in a suddenly death still tone. "Is it dangerous for the host?"

"Tsunade-sama mentioned that there are some side-effects like nausea, rashes on skin, and basically some mild allergic reaction. And the patients must be monitored for months."

Kakashi nodded slowly, staring down at both his open palms. "And I guess you wait for my approval, isn't it?"

Iruka sighed, "I love you, Kakashi and I want to stay next to you, always. I've been thinking many ways to overcome this heir problem, like adopting a child, getting _you _another wom-"

Before he could finish his words, Kakashi already tightened his arms around his. "There's no way I can choose another person, Iruka. It will hurt _you._"

The long haired brunette let himself fell forward into the other's chest. "I know that. I even know that you _might _want to disclose our relationship and step down as Hokage if the worst came. And I know you enough to know that the idea of you step down from the Hokage's position simply to refuse the council's request will hurt _you._ That's why I propose this idea for both of us, Kakashi."

The arms tightened again, his body heat slowly burning Iruka through his clothes. "And what's about you, love? You must keep acting and pretending as a _woman _for _two whole years. _Could you do that?"

"I will do anything for you, for _us, _Kakashi." Even as Iruka spoke, he knew deep inside he was filled with doubt, fear, and anxiety at the prospect and he was sure the other man could feel it through their touches, their breaths, and their chakras. Kakashi knew him better than he did himself.

They were silent for a moment, each contemplated what the other said. It wasn't even occured to them to part from each arms, simply embracing the other in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"My clan, the Hatake, is one of the biggest clans in Lightning Country." The baritone voice was slow, gentle like falling rain, making Iruka shiver as it resonated through his ears. "We inherite the white chakra ability, which make us control electrical element and invent some famous electrical-based jutsus. We're both respected and feared by any other clans because of two reasons : the bloodline and the geniuses who somehow are abundance in the clan."

Iruka simply closed his eyes and listen, enjoying the gentle words and the vibration he felt from their touching bodies. "Why there isn't any other Hatake here in Konoha?" He finally asked carefully. Since they began their relationship, Iruka had never asked more about the older man's family, knowing it was a sensitive topic for him. But he figured he needed to know that now.

Kakashi simply sighed, tightened his arms as he nuzzled at the brown strands. "Not many people know this, but...Hatake Sakumo, my father, was Jiraiya's apprentice when the old man travelled decades ago. Jiraiya was entrusted to take care of him ever since he was teenager. The old man decided to take him here in Konoha, and that's the first Hatake appear here in Konoha."

Iruka blinked at the information, "So...you're Jiraiya's...kind-of...grandson?"

Kakashi nodded, "I preferred thinking him as a perverted uncle or something." On which the brunette simply chuckled.

"To me, marriage to a woman is something that I personally want to avoid if possible. I don't want to burden anyone with the Hatake name. It's a very heavy load to carry, love. I know that because I see how my Okaasan lived through that because she decided to marry a Hatake, I _know _how a Hatake lives, you can see it yourself how fucked up I become. And I don't want to make you and our children to carry that burden." Kakashi stroke the brunette's shoulder slowly, a motion that soothed the other man.

_Our children. _Iruka shivered at those words. He had never thought that he could have children who shared the same blood as he and Kakashi. He had thought that it was enough, that he had Naruto to coddle on, because in everything but blood, the blonde chuunin was his son, his little brother, his _family. _

But now, he would have a chance to imagine silver haired children with expressive dark brown eyes, or brown haired ones with a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Please answer me, Iruka. Do you want _that _as your future?" The other let him go, staring straight into his own dark brown eyes. That single eye stared ; Iruka could read the seriousity in it.

And Iruka smiled, pulling those pale lips into his own as he whispered his answer. "I want _you _as my husband, Hatake Kakashi. And I want _your _children. That's what I want."

_I will take my chance, love._

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N : Kakashi's family background is completely my own idea, it's not cannon. Yes, I know I'm crazy writer. Still, I'm having fun inserting some science things –thanks to my medical background- here. And yes, I'm afraid I'm a bit crazy doc as well. 8P Flamers, please go away. Don't like this, simply stop reading. I won't be mad, unless you throw some ridiculous flames to me. xO

**QUESTION : Sooo...should I make this idea work...? or... not? Should they have children...or not? **

Until next time!

_Izky_


	27. Part II Chapter 27 ANNOUNCEMENT ONLY!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

This's not an update. I merely want to point a few things out for you all yaoi! Fans out there.

**The MPREG idea is still undecided/vague, really, until the few chapters later**

**There will be many MANY Male!Iruka from now on**

**There will be MUCH MORE Kakashi x Male!Iruka than Kakashi x Akari!Iruka from now on.**

**I like Akari, yes, but like you all, I much more prefer Male!Iruka (I love him!) than her. Really. **

**No, we won't have mary sues here in this fic. Akari is here simply for the plot – which hopefully ended soon.**

**Danzo is still plotting and WILL make his move –hopefully- in the next chapter.**

But for you all Yaoi! Fans out there, **you will need to read THE NEXT CHAPTER to decide whether you want to stop reading this or not. **

That's the most I can say because I don't want to tell some spoilers to you.

I forgot to tell you all of these because of my excitement being a fresh-graduated!doctor last week. Sorry. -bows-

Until next time!

_Izky_


	28. Part II Chapter 28

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Yes. This is chapter 28, because chapter 27 is the announcement I made last week. I'm bad at Math. Go figure. =P

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 (Words : 3,080 words)**

* * *

_And Iruka smiled, pulling those pale lips into his own as he whispered his answer. "I want you as my husband, Hatake Kakashi. And I want your children. That's what I want."_

_I will take my chance, love._

_._

A white masked worker stood alone in front of a transparant long tube. His dark eyes, the only thing visible from his face, stared at the organ floating gently inside the said tube. Reading the secret reports he had copied from Tsunade's secret data room (which sealed by many hidden traps; but of course, he was better than _that_), he knew he must report his discovery as soon as possible.

His leader had ordered him to find out about Umino Akari's health condition. There were a few secret reports how the kunoichi had some check ups lately in the hospital, in the hand of Tsunade-sama herself, and he wanted to make sure the reason behind them.

His last talk with his leader rang again in his mind.

"_Our spies report that the kunoichi looks the same ; no signs of pregnancy at all. But lets make sure it stay that way." _

"_And if she isn't?"_

"_We'll take a drastic measure then."_

"Hey, Goro-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you going home now?" The familiar voice broke the man from his inspection. He turned up only to find one of his friend, a lab worker, Takashi, waved from the back door.

"Yes. I just clean up a bit, Takashi-san." He said cheerfully, waving back. The other was a friendly one. Although a bit stupid for a medic-nin. He had to wonder why Tsunade employed him.

"Alright! We're having drinks tonight! Want to join us?" Takashi shouted back.

"I'll come! Wait a minute please. I'll wash my hands and we can go!" He said louldy, turning away from the tubes he had watched for the last five minutes.

Instead of pregnancy reports that he prepared to find, he found something more valuable.

_Umino Iruka is the same person as Umino Akari. And he is our REAL Hokage's weakness. _

Danzou-sama would be glad to discover this new development.

.

* * *

**FIVE WEEKS LATER**

* * *

.

"You are late. I expect better from _you, _Iruka." Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the two men coming into her and Jiraiya's place. She had expected Iruka to come _three hours earlier_ – but looking at the other man, she knew it would be impossible to come on time.

Iruka blushed, tightening the long shawl across his neck as he bowed slightly. "We're sorry, Tsunade-sama. We're...overslept." He murmured the last word in a rush, cheeks blushing bright red.

Tsunade blinked, assessing the couple from head to toe. Her eyebrow twitched at the glints of small red spots and bite marks on the brunette's slender neck (she didn't know Kakashi had teeth _that _sharp - poor Iruka). Judging from Iruka's blushing face, Kakashi's curved eye (it was amazing how people could read emotions from ¼ part of his visible skin face), _and _the way Iruka walked awkwardly like a duck, it seemed that the oversleeping excuse was partly true or untrue at all (Given Kakashi's libido, it might be the later).

"Geeze...can't you hold off the sex for a _day, _brat? We need Iruka's optimal strength for this you know." Tsunade stared amusedly as Iruka's face grew redder by seconds at her comments.

Kakashi simply rolled his visible eye and pulling the mortified ANBU into his side, pale arm circled almost possesively around his waist. "Sorry. We're just having a few 'parting sex' before I lost his cock and amazingly tight ass, Tsunade. I need to commit them to my memory before I lost them." He ignored the embarassed squeak his partner let out at his uncensored choice of words.

"Kakashi!"

Tsunade laughed at that. Kakashi's humor was nearly as perverted as her husband's. "Oh God! You're shameless, brat! But I give you points for honesty. Alright, follow me."

They followed the Sannin into the deeper part of the house. It was a _huge _house and clearly well-kept. Kakashi whistled at the piles of Icha-Icha merchandises in every corner of the house.

"Where's the old man, Tsunade?" Kakashi didn't remember he assigned mission to the other Sannin that day.

Tsunade shrugged, opening a white door and walking inside, Iruka and Kakashi followed. "He's off to do some 'researches' for his books. I don't know where, but he will be back at dinner."

Kakashi's visible eye lit up at the news, "Really? So there will be any new Icha-Icha volumes coming soon?" The last volume was up four months, three weeks, and ten days ago. And he really needed some new stories (or sex methods) to get them tested on his lover.

Iruka groaned, knowing well what on his lover's mind.

The blonde woman's lips twitched, "Maybe. Here, look at these, you two." She pointed at the long tubes on the middle of the room. They were similar to what Iruka saw in the hospital weeks ago. The difference was instead of liver, there were small red guava-shaped thing and a pair yellowish-orange small balls attached at the end of it.

"I take it this is the uterus and the pair of ovarium?" Kakashi stared intently at the organs, both mismatched eyes opened as Sharingan followed the chakra paths on said organs.

"True. I and the staffs 'grow' these in roughly a month in the lab. We're using the stem cells that we took from Iruka's spine weeks ago. It's ready now." Tsunade explained.

They had a few more private counselling sessions with the blonde Sannin before today. The process would be done in a sterile surgical operation with Tsunade as the main operator and Shizune as her only assistant. After the insertion done, Iruka must be sealed as Akari. He couldn't be changed back because it would risk disrupting the flow of chakra and chakra pathway to the attached uterus and the ovariums. He-_She _then must go to Tsunade herself for control every week for the first month to monitor any side effect. Not only that, she needed to have hormonal replacement therapy to ensure the body get all feminine hormonal needed for the maintenace of the organs and for her body adjusment.

It was a long, complicated, and dangerous process. But Tsunade had ensured that she would try her best, and Iruka and Kakashi trusted her words and skills.

The Sannin explained every aspects and details needed for the process to the two shinobis for more than twice. Still, there was one aspect that Tsunade only touched _once._

Their intimacy, particularly in bed.

"_Look. I know both of you have never had sex when Iruka is in Akari's form. But remember, this's the most crucial part of this process. You, Kakashi, need to wait until at least three weeks post-operation before you can have sex with 'Akari'." Tsunade explained clearly, ignoring Iruka's blush and Kakashi's blinking eye._

"_Uhm...okay?" The silver haired Rokudaime nodded slowly, a slight blush visible on his right upper cheek. _

_Iruka simply groaned. _

"_And I just say this ONCE so listen carefully. I don't care what issues the two of you're having, but you two need to have sex AT LEAST thrice a week. Or every two days. The sperms can last 2 x 24 hours in uterus, so this way it'll make sure that Kakashi's sperms are ALWAYS there inside your womb, Iruka, waiting until the right time when you get to ovulate and ready to bear children." Tsunade said amusedly, holding her laugh at the very red face of one Umino Iruka. _

_Kakashi's visible eye twitched._

"_This is the way to make sure that you can be pregnant as soon as possible, Iruka. And sooner you get pregnant, the sooner you got birth, and the sooner you can get back to your male form."_

_Iruka almost whimpered. Kakashi's visible cheek reddened quickly._

"_Just remember this : you're all doing this for two reasons : to get an heir AND to make those old council members shut up. The bonus is you can have sex as often as possible." _

"_I don't know if I should thank or kill you for this talk, Tsunade." Kakashi sighed. "I think I'm having a headache..." _

_Tsunade simply chuckled, but her golden eyes didn't miss the way both of the men didn't let go of each other's hand through the entire of their talk. _

Shaking his head before he broke his brain from remembering more of that dreaded sex talk (where Tsunade had successed to make him feel like a virgin fifteen year old boy again), Iruka focused at the conversation in front of him and worn the prepared operation gown at the same time. Shizune had already prepared the patient bed, telling Kakashi about hte procedures as she arranged the pillows on the said bed.

"Lie down, Iruka-san. I need to attach some tubes to you first." Shizune pointed at the bed. It was a simple board with thin bed on it, creating a simple make-shift bed.

Without hesistation, he took a step forward, but his step was stopped unexpectedly as a pale familiar hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him toward his lover.

"Kakashi...?"

Still silent, the silver haired Hokage simply tilted his chin and kissed gently his lips. Iruka sighed as those familiar lips –without the mask- pressed at his own.

Tsunade simply rolled her eyes, turning away respectfully, so did Shizune. _Honestly, when their honeymoon will end?_

"I love you." Kakashi whispered, pulling away at the last second.

Iruka nodded, before turning to lie onto the bed. "I'm ready, Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi looked around the room quickly, measuring the traps and seals around the closed room. "How's the security, Tsunade?"

"It's safe, Kakashi. Now, go. You can't ditch your job too long or the Council will be suspicious." Tsunade said calmly, already wearing her operation gown.

The silver haired Hokage sighed, not for the first time cursed his position as the leader of Konoha. He couldn't leave his office for too long because of that. "Are you sure I don't need to order some ANBU guards here? There is no guarantee that those traps can hold off the enemies for long, Tsunade."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Yes, Kakashi. No one knows we're having an operation here. And you can't trust _this _on your ANBU guards..._yet. _We can't know if they'll report this to the Council or not. Stop worrying. Just go, now." It wasn't a request.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes for a short second at the intimidating female, before sighing. "Alright. Take care."

And the Hokage vanished in the swirl of leaves.

.

* * *

.

Iruka knew he was only nervous, but he tried to keep it from showing on his face as both full-uniformed and masked Tsunade and Shizune came onto him.

"Relax, Iruka. You'll feel drowsy in a minute." Tsunade's gentle yet strong voice rang above his. Iruka gulped before closing his eyes, trusting there was nothing he could do but put all of his faith on the best medic-nin in the Fire country. He trusted both Tsunade and Shizune, he vowed inside.

The darkness quickly surrounded him behind his closed eyelids as Tsunade's green chakra surrounded him.

.

.

He was floating in the darkness. The entire surroundings were made of dark grey clouds and mists. Nothing but him was there.

_Where is he...?_

Vaguely he could hear some women's voices in the background. Iruka tried to get closer to where the voices were, but it seemed so faraway.

"_Tsunade-sama. Shouldn't we use general anaesthetic for him?"_

"_No. The side effects will be too great for him. Spinal anaesthetic will work better for this case. Concentrate on his chakra pathaway, Shizune."_

"_..."_

"_Scapel, please."_

"_..."_

"_Get these intestines off my field."_

"_...No-"_

"_Hemorrhage seems minimal. 50cc."_

"_..."_

"_-hemodynamic is stable, Tsunade-sama." _

"_Good. The organs –e inside, already. Now-"_

Iruka didn't know how long he was floating uselessly inside the darkness. He could hear bits and bits of Tsunade and Shizune's voices around him and he knew he was still in the middle of operation.

_How long this will be?_

"_Iruka-san. Ir-"_

"_-Ruka. –ke up." _

"_Can you – me?"_

Iruka opened his eyes slowly. It was still very dark around him, but he managed to narrow his sight down on to the two – or is it three?- fingers in front of him.

"Wha-?"

Shizune's dark eyes welcomed his hazy sight. "Good. Iruka-san, are you awake?"

The dark haired ANBU stared up, trying to hold onto the wisps of his memory. It was very hazy, and he wrinkled his brow, trying to move.

Shizune smiled above him. "The organs' insertion are a success. But we need you to be awake for the Demonic Illusion jutsu, Iruka-san. Can you move your fingers, please?"

Iruka blinked, before doing what she asked. He could move his fingers alright, but the movements were weak and small. He felt... sleepy and tired.

"Good. Now can you move-"

He was pondering what Shizune said next when it seemed that, at the very edge of his vision, he saw a shadow shift in the corner of the room; his brow furrowed.

"Shizune-san! Behind you!" Iruka's shout was low and throaty, but it told its massage clearly as Shizune suddenly vanished from his line of view and sudden clanking sounds filled his ears.

The sounds of battle.

"Shit! How can they enter this room!" Tsunade's curses were heard in-between.

And Iruka immediatelly realized as horror filled his now-fully opened eyes.

_They are being attacked!_

Iruka fought the remaining effects of anaesthetic as he rose up from his lying position. Sweeping a quick glance at the sight around him, his ANBU-trained mind already counted how many enemies in the room.

Twelve masked –at least ANBU level- nins against Tsunade and Shizune. They were outnumbered. Damn.

Ignoring the pain and blood as he pulled out the many many tubes attached to his arms and necks, Iruka thanked the God that he already could move his limbs freely. Vaguely, he could remember Shizune said something about he was needed to be awake or so.

Finally standing in his blue-operation gown, Iruka assessed the situation quickly.

"Iruka-san! You can't stand at all!" Shizune's horrified cry made Iruka look up, only to find a blade ready to slash down at him. "We'll protect you! Stay down!"

Iruka ignored her and Tsunade's open mouth at the sight of him standing before blocking the attack with his bare arms and swiftly taking the enemy's sword handle into his own grasp – a technique he learned from Genma years ago. With a quick snap of his wrist, the blade sliced the other nin's neck quickly – blood spurted everywhere.

"We must kill you, Umino Iruka!" The tokubetsu jounin turned around, only to leap down – avoiding a fast kick from another nin. He grabbed his arm and kicked his legs out from under him. Iruka winced as his still weary knee met the ground at the process; it was milliseconds later when he saw a fire Dragon came from the other nin's arm – coming onto him at a powerful speed.

"Iruka! Move it!" was Iruka's only warning when Tsunade's back suddenly on his line of vision. The roar of the fire dragon met with Tsunade's doton jutsu.

And Iruka realized, the battle was far from over.

.

* * *

.

It was a full half an hour later when the battle ended.

The remains of the masked nins were scattered around the floor. None was alive.

"Damn it! They broached my defense! In my home, no less!" Tsunade's frustated voice filled the room as the blonde Sannin brushed the dusts and blood of her operation gown. "Are you alright, Iruka? Shizune?"

Iruka nodded breathlessly, tightening the now ripped out gown across his waist (courtesy of one bastard enemy nin). Blood was pouring out from his arms and shoulders, but nothing life-threatening. "I-huff-am fine. Who are they anyway?" The bodies under his feet were wearing nothing but black and nothing told him who they were – or where they were coming from.

_Damn it... who send all of them anyway? _

"I think you should see this, Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san." Shizune's calm voice came from the corner of the room. The kunoichi was kneeling in front of a crumpled form of an enemy nin, a piece of white paper on her hand.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade and Iruka walked closer to her spot. Shizune overturned the paper, and both of them suddenly understood.

It was a private seal of someone they knew. Complete with the address of Tsunade's home, where their operation took place, and the hour.

"It is ROOT division emblem! So... they're Danzou's troops! I know it! That bastard!" Tsunade growled, snatching the paper off Shizune. "But how can he know about this operation!"

Iruka sighed, afraid of his own guess. He was familiar enough of the council's works and –of course- Danzou. "There are many that still loyal to ROOT division, even after Sandaime disbanded them. They might have spies everywhere in the hospital, Tsunade-sama." _I wouldn't put it pass Danzo to do that. _

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that. She disliked Danzou and it was clear that it upsetted her to know the man's lackeys were success to infiltrate her private kingdom – the Konoha's central hospital. She needed to tighten the security later.

"If we reported this attack to Hokage, it will clearly lead to the Council. They will want to know what we're doing here." Shizune frowned. What should we do now?"

Tsunade shook her head quickly, "No chance in hell. We can't let anyone –but Kakashi- know about this attack. Still, one thing is clear – Danzou wants you dead, Iruka." The golden eyes stared steadily at Iruka's brown orbs.

The ANBU groaned, knowing the reason quickly. He hadn't been Kakashi's assistant for nothing. "Because I _am _Akari, Kakashi's fiancee. And with this operation, it will make the chance of having Kakashi's heir bigger. Danzou clearly doesn't want that to happen - being the next best Hokage candidate."

Shizune blinked, looking between the two. "But...but...what should we do _now_? We don't have any actual proves that Danzo is the one behind this attack. There're many suspicious things in ROOT and Danzo isn't the only one of them."

They had been silent for a few long minutes, each was thinking of ways to handle this – operation and jutsu forgotten as the threat of ROOT looming in front of them.

It was Tsunade who finally broke the silence.

"Forgive me, Iruka...But, Akari must die."

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

I'm bad at fiiighhht scene, sorry! xO And what does Tsunade mean that Akari must be DEAD! D8

And yes...**NO MORE AKARI! I PROMISE! Happy now? **

_Izky_


	29. Part II Chapter 29

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Yes. YES. I'm STILL alive. Stop throwing tomatoes at me, people! –dodges- Well, for starters, I'd just say that working as a doctor really IS VERY busy. I just recently aware that I have a little free time to write and here I am! As my apology, here I provide **A REAL SMUT **(Kiddies, don't read it please) in this chapter. I hope you'll like it. And for you who pay attention, The New Hokage is entering it's FINAL ARC! Yay! 8D

_Izky_

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 (Words : 3,305 words)**

_It was Tsunade who finally broke the silence. _

"_Forgive me, Iruka...But, Akari must die." _

...

Iruka blinked, brown orbs widened at the words coming out of Tsunade's mouth. "What!"

Tsunade, ignoring Iruka and Shizune's gaping mouths, nodded. "It seemed that Danzou's main target was you, or Akari. He was even risking my death, one of the infamous Sannin, in his plan to kill you in _my _house no less. He must already have a cover story if –somehow- this attack was successful."

"Although –even with this paper as a proof- we can't let others know what happen here. And that means... Akari's death should happen." Tsunade continued, placing a hand over the ANBU's shoulder.

Iruka was silent while taking all of it in. "But," he ventured, somber now. "Why do we need to kill Akari, Tsunade-sama? Isn't it better if Akari still alive and we pretend that no attack has ever happened here? It..."

Cutting him off, Tsunade looked at him and shook her head. "No. If this attack means that Danzo already know your secret as Akari, then it will be dangerous if you come out alive. You will be an easy prey being Akari or Iruka, especially if you plan to continue having Kakashi's children. It will be harder for Kakashi to protect you in the middle of the Kage's summits and the threat of Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara, Iruka. By making Akari dead, Kakashi's weakness will be lost in Danzou's eyes. Danzou will focus _only _to Kakashi and we can hopefully lure Danzo out of his nest-"

At the mention of the children, Iruka looked down at his own stomach; he just realized that he was barely out of the difficult operation and _had a battle, _oh damn. "Wait a minute! What's about my condition, Tsunade-sama?" He had nearly forgot about the operation thanks to the battle and Danzo's threat.

Tsunade and Shizune blinked at him, before the Sannin smiled. "The operation went well. You must be lucky that those bastard nins decided to attack _after _we finished the organs insertion. Your condition is stable enough for now, but we need some hormone therapy to sustain those organs later."

The dark brown haired ANBU sighed in relief, knowing there was no complications on his operation. Getting back into the main topic, Iruka continued, "Alright. I understand a little about your reason, Tsunade-sama. But then...what about _me_? If we want to make Danzou believe Akari's dead...then I need to be dead as well...right?"

Tsunade's solemn eyes were enough for his answer.

"I think...you need to talk to Hokage-sama as soon as possible, Iruka-san." Shizune eventually added.

_Oh yes, I must. _

_ ._

* * *

.

"Iruka! What happened! And what are you doing here?" was Kakashi's response as Iruka, now clad in another standard tokubetsu jounin uniform, appeared from outside the Hokage's office. "Don't you need to be...somewhere else right now?"

Iruka didn't answer at first, looking around the room from any hidden presences before asked his lover. "Secure this room first, Kakashi. We need to talk."

Raising his eyebrows at the seriousity his lover had in his tone, Kakashi flicked his wrist. In seconds, the windows and door were closed tightly as seals activated on the walls around them. "There was no one but us and my Hunter-nin, Kirin at the roof. What's wrong?"

Iruka bit his lip, recollecting whatt he should say now. "We're attacked by ROOT troops in the middle of the process, Kakashi."

Kakashi's dark blue eye widened at that. The silver haired Hokage quickly rose from his seat and come to his ANBU, looking at him for any injuries. "WHAT! Are you alright? Tell me what happened – ALL of them."

And Iruka did.

.

.

.

"Damn it. Tsunade is right." Kakashi straightened himself, sitting next to the ANBU on the couch.

"Well...yes. So, do you agree that well-Akari must dissappear?" Iruka asked, ignoring the growing headache he had right after he transported himself in front of the Hokage's office . Now that he had told Kakashi, it seemed that it was the best idea so far.

Kakashi simply silent. After listening to Iruka's story, he was aware that it was highly possible that Danzou already knew Akari's true identity. And like what Tsunade had thought, the best thing to do was to make Iruka's female bunshin form dissappear for now. He couldn't risk endangering Iruka's life – not when they hadn't had solid proofs that Danzou tried to kill his fiancee or even betray him. The man was as sly as a snake.

Like Tsunade said, Akari's death would wipe Iruka off the picture, making Danzou's attention solely on Kakashi. And Kakashi knew, he needed to lure Danzou out if he want to beat the man with some believable proofs.

_But then...if Akari is dead...then... Iruka needs to dissappear as well._

Shaking his head at the absurd idea, Kakashi looked down at the ANBU next to him. "Forget that for a minute. Are you injuried? You just got out of an operation."

Iruka blinked, before brushing the side of his right eye (the office's lamp was growing brighter by second – he noticed), too surprised to answer properly. "Well...Tsunade-sama already treated most of the wounds. I'm okay though. Hey-what are you doing! I'm fine-stop it!"

The other man ignored Iruka's shout as he pulled off the other's uniform forcefully, looking for the remains of the battles the other had just a few minutes ago. Kakashi's mismatched eyes already stared up and down the other's bandaged torso, narrowing down at the thickly bandaged arms. There were already dark red spots filling both arms steadily. "You're still bleeding, Iruka."

The brunette winced as the other pressed against his wounded arms, watching as more blood coming out of the bandages, coloring the white linens with dark red. "Ah, it's nothing. It'll heal soon Kakashi." –_Pain-Breathe-Pain-Breathe Damn it!- _"And let go my arms!"

"No. It won't."

They stared at each other, no one wanted to back down – until Iruka's whole body began to tremble as fatigue and tiredness creeped into his body slowly.

"Iruka? Are you feeling okay?"

Up until now, Iruka had spoken in a steady voice, but suddenly the young man's whole demeanor changed. His eyes, which had been opened for a while, grew heavier and he felt..._cold._

"It seems that you're in shock from your wound. Damn it, what the hell had Tsunade done – letting you out like this yourself! You need to take a rest, love!" Kakashi checked the other's pulse quickly, only to find his assessment was right. Iruka's pulse was slowing down and weakening.

"It's not her fault. She and Shizune are too tired after fighting-" The ANBU still compelled to say. "And I need to tell you quickly-"

"Kirin! Get down here!"

_Strange...I feel sleepy...shit._

His eyelids grew heavier and Iruka knew no more.

.

* * *

.

When Iruka opened his eyes again, he knew he wasn't in Kakashi's office anymore. The ceiling wasn't the bare white ones he had accustomed to his lover's office. In fact, the huge Icha-Icha poster strapped on the lower left of his sight was enough to ensure that he was –in fact- in his and Kakashi's bedroom in the Hokage mansion.

Iruka put his hand over his upper right arm, which was throbbing slowly. Gritting at the painful sensation, he turned to look around – only to find Kakashi's bare handsome face on his own.

"Are you awake, love?" Was the Hokage's greeting as Iruka squeaked in surprise – answering Iruka's unsaid question.

"Don't surprise me like that, moron!" Iruka tried to rise up, only to fall down slowly like a feather (though he felt more like a butter). Kakashi had caught his arm gently – mindful of the bandaged wounds there- to steady his body. "Why aren't you working?"

Kakashi's glare was enough for Iruka to know that he asked the wrong question. "Working! How can I work when you're in the death bed, you stupid moronic man! You're nearly _dead, _for your information!"

Iruka blinked, beginning to feel his memory return. _Oh right, I WAS bleeding. _"Uhm...sorry? What happened?"

The silver haired Hokage huffed, pulling the other's shoulder gently to his and practically taking the other to rest against his chest. Iruka winced a bit at the motion, but let his lover do what he wanted to do. "I had called Shizune and she re-closed your wounds. Apparently the stitches were re-opened thanks to you performing transportation jutsu to meet me. And you were in shock because of that. You must get transfusion for a while, Iruka." He pointed to the tall pole next to their bed.

Iruka looked up, only to find a pack of blood connected via long tube into his own vein in his right arm. _So that's why it still hurts... _

"Alright. I _was _careless. I'm sorry to make you worry, Kakashi." Iruka tried to smile gently, wanting to wipe those dark expression from his lover's face.

Kakashi's dark expression vanished as he nuzzled the back of Iruka's left ear in return. "You don't know how worried I was – watching you bleeding on the floor like that. Don't do that again to me, love." In return, he tightened his arms around Iruka's bandaged torso.

"Hey, how long I have been out?" Iruka gasped, letting out a little moan as Kakashi's warm tongue flickered into his ear. "Stop, Kakashi, I'm still recovering- _stop that!_"

Iruka couldn't continue as the older man –in a short millisecond- suddenly turned his head and captured his lips with a bruising kiss. The dark brown eyes widened for a second, not prepared for the sudden aggressiveness his lover showed him. But the growing lust overpowered his brain, leaving Iruka in a state where everything was moving on instinct as Kakashi feasted on his lips. The little warning shot onto his brain left forgotten as he enjoyed the other's attention.

_Kakashi... he must be very worried to act like this..._

Kakashi's hand drifted from the side of Iruka's face to the back of his head, as he pulled the younger man in even closer, pretty much crushing his lips to his. Iruka couldn't help but moan as he flicked his tongue _just so_, making he part his now swollen lips as the Hokage invaded his mouth, ravishing it with ways that made Iruka's world spun.

"I thought you were _dead, _Ruka..." Kakashi murmured, breathing the words into Iruka's open mouth as saliva trailed between them. "You look so pale...and you seemed _dead, _lying there..." His hand trailed lower, guiding Iruka's head with the hand on the brunnete's neck. Iruka, knowing it was useless to resist (and he understood how Kakashi needed this..reassurance – of him- _alive_), wrapped his right arm around Kakashi's neck and pulled the Hokage closer, deepening the kiss.

"I'm here, Kakashi..." _I'm sorry to make you worry..._

_ ._

* * *

**WARNING! NC-17 STUFF NOW! SKIP TO THE END OF CHAPTER IF YOU MIND!**

_**

* * *

**_

.

Kakashi plundered every taste he found in the other's sweet mouth as desperation and longing filled his senses. Gradually, during the heated duel of kisses they shared, the silver haired man began to strip the ANBU of his clothing. First the blasted hair tie, and then the jounin vest, and then the dark standard clothing (Iruka had no idea how the other could free his infused right arm). Iruka helped with the Hokage robe and then his now bare arms were working at Kakashi's jounin vest, pushing it aside. The Hokage broke their current kiss with a wet pop, and pulled his own dark shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground behind them.

"Mmh...Iruka..." With a speed worthy of Hokage, the other positioned Iruka so that the man could sit on his lap to face him. Iruka simply moaned low as their hardenend members rubbed against one another. "Kakashi..." He chanced a light nip to the side of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi returned the nip with his own to the base of Iruka's neck, purring as he continued kissing and licking his way up to the base of the other's man jaw, teasing with a light bitting here and there. Slowly, the Hokage trailed the other hand on Iruka's back down to his rear, possesively cupping one firm cheek and tugging him closer, making the other gasped as their arousal met again. "Iruka, love, please..."

Iruka simply nodded against the other's neck, too lost in the haze of lust they created to resist. Kakashi quickly undid the other's pants and slipped his other hand in, wrapping his fingers around the most private part of his beloved and pumping. He smirked as he heard the loud groan Iruka created, increasing the pace of his hand slowly and kissing Iruka's pale neck. Pale thin lips made their way down Iruka's neck and chest, bitting hungrily at the hard nipple, one of his favorite spot, enjoying the gasp and moan the other let out in his lap.

Iruka shivered as cooler air hit his thighs, aware that the other managed to strip him of all his clothing. He moaned as the other played with his nipple, bitting and sucking until it nearly draw blood but he didn't care, because it felt _so good. _"-Kashi, _please..._"

Kakashi simply hummed, lips still licking and sucking on the now pink nipple until it stood out in attention before turning into the other one. The soft mewing sounds his lover was making were like liquid sex to him as he began sucking harder on the dark nub when his hand continued pumping the other erection. Slowly, the other hand slipped from one tight cheek to one single hole, teasingly circled around the tight ring before entered one long finger, already wet with lubricant with one single push.

Iruka arched his backs, eyes flewing open when he felt one-no-_two _fingers entered him as he opened his mouth in silent scream when those digits touched the right bundle of nerves. "Ka-_ah_-kashi! I'm _comi ng_!"

Kakashi growled, before tightening his hands around the other's erection, pre-come sliding gently down his palm. "Not yet, love...Wait for me." He ignored his own erection for a while, simply enjoying the way Iruka writhe _naked _in his lap, but he could feel his erection hardened more at the mewl Iruka let out and how the other responded so readily to his doing. Those dark eyes, blushing cheeks, saliva trailed from those open swolled lips, and how those gorgeous strands surrounding that beautiful face- _Gods! _Kakashi could feel his balls tightened in immediate response at those unbelievingly arousing sight. His sharingan was opened in instant to record the moment.

"Please...inside-_God! -inside me, _Kashi..!" Iruka didn't care how he looked at the moment, didn't care how he practically sitting naked on the lap of one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, rocking into the other's hardness like some whores in heat, he didn't care as long as Kakashi kept doing _that _with his lips and hands. _Oh Gods! _He wanted to _come_!

Iruka's teeth closed around Kakashi's clavicle as finally-_finally - _the older man obeyed, locking sharp teeth against his slender neck and began to slowly push in. His legs lifted and wrapped themselves around Kakashis waist as he let go the pale skin and pulled Kakashi's mouth down to his. "Please..._Kashi."_

Kakashi moaned as the familiar warmth enveloped his cock, torn between plunging in with one swift or taking it slowly. But Iruka's mouth wiped those thoughts off his brain as the brunette lifted his own hips and buried all of him down in one single movement, rocking quickly and moaning at the motion. Without single thought, the Hokage thrusted deeply, aiming at that single spot that would make Iruka writhe deliciously and pumped the other's erection in time with his thrusts.

The dual sensations of being stroked inside and out made Iruka's whole body arch in response, and without a care, Iruka screamed into Kakashi's mouth as white filled his sight.

Kakashi grunted as he felt wet slippery come bursted from the erection in his palm. Knowing Iruka had his orgasm, the Hokage couldn't wait but plunge in and out deeply, aware he had his own coming. With a strong grunt, he thrusted for one-two more times before aiming as deep as he could and feeling his own cum spurted hard into the waiting warmth. _God! _How he loved this man and his body!

Iruka whimpered as he could feel the other milk filling him, hot and warm. He opened his eyes, only to find the other's handsome face stared down at him, smiling and gasping. "I'm sorry...I'm coming too fast." He mumbled, for some reasons embarassed. They always made sure to come together, but it didn't happen this time.

The silver haired Hokage chuckled, before kissing the other's lips gently, "Not your fault, love. It's my doing after all...and it's sexy as hell." He leered.

Iruka groaned, punching the other's pale face with half-hearted attempt, "Pervert." He mumbled.

"And don't worry..." Iruka blushed as the leer turned into a familiar smirk, dreading what to come. He had learned to fear what the other could do with that smirk.

"What...?"

"We can try to come together...now." Iruka gasped as Kakashi rocked back in, finally aware that the other was still tightly inside him, now growing and growing yet again.

"_Ah! _But-Kakashi! We just do it!" Iruka groaned, feeling the other let both of his hands grasped possesively on his butt cheeks, pulling him into his chest. He couldn't help but rock back in as the other continued thrusting up and down, groaning as he felt his own hardening erection.

_And he even doesn't let me go! Gaah!_

Smiling happily, Kakashi dropped light kisses across Iruka's scar, where the blush was most prominent as he continue his thrusting. "Don't worry...the room is locked, love."

"That's not –_God!-_the problem, idiot! _Ah!_"

"Yes-_gasp-_Dear."

Iruka wanted to-_hh-_ scream that this-_Gasp-_ wasn't the time and that they needed -_ must_- to do more important things like-like talk-_ah!-_ing, and how –_God!_-his nipples wouldn't let out milk no matter how _hard_ –_gasp- _the other sucking t-them. But-_but_ the way Kakashi simply thrusted just like _that _was-_Oh GOD! _

Kakashi simply smirked, rolling the familiar nub between his teeth as he continued thrusting deeply into the familiar heat as his lover mewling and sobbing, long dark brown strands surrounding them. "Iruka..._Iruka..._" His voice trailed off into a moan when Iruka tightened his muscles around his painfully erect cock.

Before long, both of them already begin their next dancing as they worshipped each other's body again and again until the late night.

Their night had just begun.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**ALRIGHT, YOU CAN READ BACK NOW...**

.

Came the morning, ignoring the various delicious sharp pain around his lower part (Kakashi sure knew how to work him out), Iruka simply brushed his longer strands off his chest and wore his jounin uniform, staring solemnly at his sleeping lover on their bed. They finished sometimes close to fifth (or is it sixth?) round before collapsed due to tiredness. Even then, Kakashi had refused to let him go, tightly burying himself into Iruka's body as he enveloped the brunette into his arms

_Maybe...maybe he knows. _Iruka ruefully thought, staring at his lover's pale naked form.

They hadn't talked about it yet, but it was clear –at least to Iruka- that their time was running short.

He had thought about this...and it was the best decision he could do. For now.

After kissing the other's lips gently, Iruka put the familiar hitae-ate on the stand next to the bed. The other surely would see it in the morning.

"Farewell, Kakashi."

And with it, he formed the hand-seals, and vanished in the swirl of water.

As the last drop of water vanished, a pair of mismatched eyes slowly opened, before closing again in regret.

_Farewell, Iruka... _

_._

_._

Tbc ...

* * *

A/N : Oh My God. Iruka is GONE! What happened! And what do you mean with Farewell! Stay tune for the next chapter! (And yes, I'm evil. At least I provide the SMUT now, ne? 8P )

~Izky

******

* * *

**

****


	30. Part III Chapter 30

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Hello again! This time I managed to squeeze a chapter out of my brain (forcefully I might add). It's filled with important news! I hope you will like the little development! 8D

_Izky_

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. MPregnat (really?)**

**

* * *

**

**Part III - Chapter 30 (Words : 2,826 words)**

******

* * *

**

_As the last drop of water vanished, a pair of mismatched eyes slowly opened, before closing again in regret. _

_Farewell, Iruka... _

_._

_._

Iruka ignored the pain, heavy and clenching his guts, he had felt as he passed the lines of trees he was so familiar with. Keeping the chakra low (there was no way he met some of his friends, or worse, ANBU or hunter-nins now), the dark haired ANBU jumped up and down the barks of trees as he ran further away from his village.

_This is the best decision...Don't you dare regret it, Umino.._

He knew deep down that his presence would be a burden to Kakashi's status as Hokage. Not only that he was a man who couldn't bear children for Hatake's legacy, but also because his relationship to the silver haired man practically was a weakness that the Sharingan Kakashi, the Rokudaime of Konoha, couldn't afford to have.

But no matter how his brain screamed to him to end it, his heart wouldn't let it. At all.

He loved Kakashi too much to do that to him.

He knew how the older man practically lived for _him. _The silver haired man had always cherished and treasured his small circle of friends, but Iruka was the center of it, being his partner and lover for a long time. There was no doubt in Iruka's heart that –eventually- the silver haired man would even take Konoha down for Iruka if the circumstance asked him. But no, Iruka loved Kakashi _and _Konoha too much. There was no way he would let it happen.

Thus, his decision to go rogue as missing nin had been made, way before he had spent his last night with Kakashi.

Packaging enough essentials to last for a while, Iruka intended to going to Water country, to his parents' hometown. His parents had left him a huge abandoned old mansion there years ago, but he had never even had any time to go visiting it. Maybe if he stayed low, he could stay there for a while before deciding his next action.

_Crack...!_

The brunette cursed, now sensing an approaching chakra from 1 miles distance, from south-west. He had been mellowing for a second and too late to sense the chakra. Maybe if he headed north, he could avoid meeting with anyone...

_Wait a minute... this huge chakra...it's –_

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

The familiar shout was enough to make Iruka stop from his track, gaping at the sight of familiar blonde chuunin who was running to his spot, a large grin on his whiskered face.

"Naruto!"

.

* * *

.

A few miles away from where Iruka was, a certain silver haired Hokage cursed lowly as he read the piece of paper his lover had left him on the nightstand. He knew this would happen, but he didn't expect it hurt _that _much...

_I'm leaving Konoha. Tell others I'm dead and take care of Naruto. I love you and goodbye. _

_~Iruka_

Blinking the tears away from his eyes (he had dust in his right eye, damnit. And no, Obito was a crybaby like usual), Kakashi slipped the small paper into his vest, close to his heart. Call him a sentimental fool, but he would like the last thing Iruka made for him to be with him. Always.

Growling under his breath, Kakashi finally made his decision.

"Kirin. Get down here."

The Yellow Dragon, the hunter-nin crouched low in front of him before he finished the sentence. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Call Tsunade and Jiraiya. Now."

"Right away, Sir."

As the last puff of smokes from the transportation jutsu vanished from his sight, Kakashi couldn't bear keeping his anger anymore and puched the wall with all his might. The wall didn't stand a chance as the strong punch coming with an incredible strength and speed at him and in seconds broken into tiny pieces of dust, leaving a huge hole on the wall of the Hokage's office.

_This Hokage bullshit isn't worth it, not at all, Iruka..._

.

* * *

.

"What are you doing here, Naruto!" Iruka blinked, too flabbergasted to even hug back the young chuunin who plastered himself at him. Naruto had grown taller, tall enough to reach Iruka's ears, and it took Iruka's chakra to keep standing as the teenager latched onto him. "And stop clinging! You're heavy!"

Naruto snorted, unlatching his arms around his favorite sensei. "Geeze... I'm NOT heavy. You're just too light, sensei!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, but he quickly changed his expression. "Why are you alone here, Naruto?" He had sensed no one around them, thank God. He didn't want to have a battle now, not with anyone from Konoha, especially Naruto.

Naruto blinked, frowning at the seriosity on Iruka's face. He answered though. "I'm just back from a Mission on the Green Tea village near here. Why, sensei? And why are you alone here? Have you just got back like me? We should have ramen now! Come on, sensei!" Naruto laughed, pulling Iruka's hand toward the direction of the village.

"Naruto, I'm leaving the village."

Naruto paused. "What?"

"I'm leaving the village right now. Go back there alone, Naruto." It wasn't a request nor a question.

There was a millisecond when the whiskered face frowned, before it vanished. "Hahaha...that's funny, sensei. You've got me for a second, there." Naruto grinned, pulling Iruka's hand again. "Now we should go back-"

A quick hand flip and Naruto fell onto the ground. Surprised blue orbs stared up at the silent form of his sensei, staring at him with a determined face. "I'm not joking, Naruto."

The grin on Naruto's face immediatelly vanished. Jumping back up, Naruto frowned as seriosity began filling his face. "Why, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka fought to keep his expression neutral as he answered Naruto's question. It was hard to face that trusting face without telling the whole truth. "Umino Akari has been declared dead. That means that _I _must disappear as well. Just go ask Kakashi. He would tell-"

Before he could finish his sentences, Iruka felt a pain shot through his lower stomach, so much that the battle-hardened ANBU gasped and fell onto the ground, gasping for a breath. Naruto immediatelly kneeled before him, letting his own form cushion the fall. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka blinked, widening his eyes at the stream of red-_blood - _wettening his lower front and crotch. Pain filled words coming out of his words as he gasped for breath, looking at the frightened face of Naruto, who grew hazier by seconds. _Shit...shit...! What's wrong with my stomach! _

"Get...Tsunade-sama...here, _now_..."

As consciousness began leaving him, Iruka finally realized something.

He had never asked what he must and must _not _do after the operation to Tsunade.

.

* * *

.

When consciousness returned to him, Iruka blinked at the sight of a grim-faced Tsunade and worried-looking Shizune. Instinct took in and the ANBU quickly assesed his surrounding, noticing the dark walls around them.

"Where... are we?"

"IRUKA-SENSEI! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto's relieved face came onto his sight from the left, nearly covering all his face. Iruka blinked, now feeling that many tubes pierced his skin.

"What...happened?" He said lowly, still feeling light-headed. He knew better than trying to rise from his position.

"Get off him, brat! I need to see him!" Tsunade's face came back to Iruka's sight. The ANBU knew his situation must be serious to make the Godaime's face grim-looking like that. "We're relocating you to a cave 5 miles away from Konoha, Iruka. You have had a bleeding through your post-operation wounds, right on the abdomen, Idiot! The wounds were torn open thanks to your running! I thought you know better than running for miles AFTER a difficult operation like yesterday! You couldn't imagine what trouble you've put all of us through this!"

Iruka gulped, facing the wrath of the Godaime was not something he wanted to get – especially at the moment, with him defenseless like that. "I'm...sorry, Tsunade-sama." The meaning of Tsunade's words hit the ANBU hard as he trembled, exhaustion and regret filled his entire being. He wanted to touch his lower abdomen –to _feel_ what Tsunade said- but he couldn't, not with all his limbs felt weak and rubbery. The woman must have sedated him a while ago. "Am I alright then?"

Tsunade huffed, leaning back and giving Iruka a nice view of her huge bossom. The ANBU merely twitched his eyes because the view reminded him something of his – or Akari's certain assets. "You're _faaar _from alright, you Idiot! I had _told _you that you must get that damn hormones injection _soon_-and that's not the ONLY problem here, Argh! Just answer my question : Did you have sex with the brat or not!"

Iruka blushed, flustered as he avoided looking at Tsunade's golden orbs. "Uhm...but what-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMN IT!"

"...Yes?" Iruka could feel his cheeks reddened immediatelly as the ANBU looked anywhere but a certain blonde next to him. There was certain things that he had kept from his little brother figure and his and Kakashi's sex life was one of them.

"Iruka-sensei! Argh! I don't need to know THAT, Baa-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, please let Tsunade-sama ask Iruka-sensei..." Shizune tried to calm Naruto down, but failed as Naruto squaked and mumbled-or sang in low tone.

"Lalala...! I'm not hearing this...I'm not-"

"Shut up, brat! This's important! And how many did you two do it! Are you on bottom? Or top?"

Iruka squeaked at the question, but answered nonetheless. "Uhm...Five? Or six times? And I'm on bottom..?" There was few times that they exchanged their position depending on their mood, but overall there was only few times Iruka could dominate that huge pompouss lazy jounin or when Kakashi _let _him. Not that Iruka complained. _But what's that got to do with anything? _

Instead of grinning or leering like she usually did at the new discovery of the Rokudaime's sex life (Iruka could bet that she was a closet yaoi fan or something), Tsunade's face turned even more serious as she sighed. "Just what I feared... Honestly, are you two sex beasts or something? I thought I've _told _you two to withhold sex for THREE WEEKS after the operation! And it isn't even a _full day _since the operation!"

Iruka blushed, shaking his head. "It's not my intention! He's just too worried and-"

"And you've got swept from the emotional roller-coaster, I get it. But we have a problem, now, sensei". Tsunade nodded, hovering a green-chakra covered hands above Iruka's stomach. "I have my suspicion, but you just confirmed it."

Iruka's worry grew heavier at the gasp Shizune let out at her mentor's comment. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"You're pregnant, Iruka-"

"WHAAT!"

Naruto's shout and Iruka's gasp wasn't finished when Tsunade sighed, continuing despite their shocked reactions.

"-but the baby might be in danger now. The zygot won't last long alive, I'm afraid." She finished grimly.

.

* * *

.

"Am...I really, Tsunade-sama?" Iruka trembled, weak hands trailed after clothed stomach instinctively, as if wanting to feel the life inside. His and Kakashi's. _Theirs. _

The bumbling happiness only felt for a few short seconds as Tsunade's next words entered Iruka's mind. The ANBU tightened his hands protectively on the still flat surface as he swallowed, his next words filled with terror and regret, "Can we ...save him?"

_Him. _Not _it. _Iruka already decided.

Tsunade met his eyes with her determined golden orbs, her young face looked older at the moment. "I won't lie to you, Iruka. There's a _very _small chance we can save the zygot-_him. _It depends on your own body strength and his immunity."

"How, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto, holding Iruka's shoulder firmly, asked.

Nodding at Shizune (who immediatelly prepared the equipments), Tsunade began explaining quickly. "We can't waste time now. Basically, I will _try _to take out the zygot-_him _out of your womb, and put him inside the containment I painstakingly bring from Konoha here. Do you agree to have operation here, Iruka?"

Iruka nodded. "I trust you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's grim face wavered for a second, but the female Sannin quickly nodded. "I'll try my best. For you, Naruto and Kakashi." She quickly turned away, "Shizune, get the anesthetic now!"

Even with the subtle reassurance, the ANBU and the Sannin knew the unspoken words hung heavily in the air, but both determined to ignore it.

_Don't get your hope too much..._

Wincing as Shizune pierced a liquid into his blood stream, Iruka nodded at a solemn Naruto, who grasping his hand tightly in return, before turning back to Tsunade, who now positioned herself next to his stomach, green sterile linens already covering it. "Don't blame yourself if something happens, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade shook her head, hands already tingling with green chakra. "Say that to yourself, brat."

Iruka simply closed his eyes, resigning himself into the effects of anesthetic drugs which slowly swallowed all of him into the darkness beyond. He didn't answer. No, he couldn't.

_I can't, Tsunade-sama..._

.

* * *

.

Naruto could feel himself frozen as the sight of his beloved sensei's body torn open only a few feet away from him with Tsunade and Shizune hovered above his lying form. He didn't dare to look closer than the sight of those dark green linens and he flinched at the smell of fresh blood hanging heavily in the air of the cave. Thankfully, Tsunade's back prevented his sight from seeing the center of the operation.

_God, please save Iruka-sensei and his kid, I beg you... I hope it's a cute girl like Hina-Gaah! This isn't the right time to think that, moron! Just-just-God-please protect-_

"Naruto, you go guard the front of cave." Tsunade ordered, back still to the blonde chuunin.

Naruto was simply too happy to obey the order, already running fast toward the mouth of cave. "Right!"

It didn't matter that there was a line of ANBUs guarding the cave, Tsunade sighed, taking a pity to the hiperactive chuunin. The sight of operation was not something common people could appreciate, no matter how emergency the situation was in.

"Tsunade-sama. What about these membrans?" Shizune's question took Tsunade back to the operation. The jounin was picking the thin parts of the organ with her chakra-enhanced fingers and scapel.

"Just break it. We won't need it anymore."

"But then the womb would-"

"I know. Just concentrate the chakra here and there. We need to find the embryo fast-"

"..."

"Get these things out."

"The chakra line extended to the upper part of- _here it is, _Tsunade-sama!"

"Good eye, Shizune. Now is the hard part."

Focusing her green chakra to the small cells-_the zygot, _Tsunade carefully deentangled the chakra threads lining the walls around it with a tiny piece of knife and long needle and began her work.

.

* * *

.

_Iruka was walking ahead, smiling at the silver haired jounin next to him. They had walked together in a walk on a small park, fingers entwined with each others. It had been a while since their last outing like this, free walking without the eye of the others, without any responsibilities from the Academy and missions. _

"_Are you happy with me, Kakashi...?" Iruka didn't know why, but the words suddenly tumbled out of his mouth. _

_The jounin, yes-he was still wearing his customary jounin vest, blinked before chuckling lightly. His thumb rubbed soothingly over Iruka's knuckles. The soft but melodic sound and the subtle loving gesture send shivers down Iruka's hand. _

"_Of course I do, sensei. But I know what will make us happier..." Kakashi leaned closer, mismatched eyes leaned down-down to his brown ones. Pale lips hovered teasingly over Iruka's own. _

_Iruka smiled, leaning up to touch those pale lips, free of the dark blue cloth and simply shoulders bumped a little, but neither mind. "What is it...?" _

_A little sound appeared in the small space between their bodies. Iruka gasped, feeling an added weight forming in his arms, which instinctively holding the weight. He immediately looked down. _

_A laughing small face greeted him, teethless and full of pinkish red. Its-His dark brown eyes looked up at him, filled with trust and innocence as wordless babble coming out of that teethless mouth.. _

_Iruka couldn't help but laughing, kissing the baby on its head. Few little silver strands already appeared on the little head. _

"_He is ours..." He looked up again, kissing the stubled jaws gently. _

_Kakashi chuckled, circling his arms around him and the baby. "Yes, he is ours, Iruka..." _

_Iruka chuckled, then realizing how his arms had grown colder by seconds. He blinked, looking up again only to find Kakashi stared down at him with an unidentifiable smile on his handsome face. "Kakashi...?" _

"_Look, Iruka..." Kakashi kept smiling, looking down and making the brunetted do the same. _

_And Iruka gasped, meeting the sight of a decaying lumps of flesh in his arms. The previous lively baby was nothing but corpse with rotten flesh now. _

"_He is dead..." The copy nin breathed the words into Iruka's terrified face, gently brushing the ANBU's cheeks with his gloved fingers. "And it's your fault." _

_And Iruka screamed. _

_._

_._

__

_

* * *

_

A/N : -gasps- What happened? Iruka is pregnant? And the baby is in danger! What will Kakashi and Iruka do! And what should I do? Writing the next chapter of course... LOL. Review please!

**Should I bring the baby alive...? or not...? Decision...decision... 8X **

_Izky_


	31. Part III Chapter 31

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Hello again, dear readers! Majority of reviews want the zygote-_ehem _-babies alive, so I decide to keep them alive...for now. Sooo...what will happen now?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2010 FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT! 8D **

_Izky_

* * *

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. **

**Part III - Chapter 31 (Words : 2,159 words)**

**

* * *

**

****

"_He is dead..." The copy nin breathed the words into Iruka's terrified face, gently brushing the ANBU's cheeks with his gloved fingers. "And it's your fault." _

_And Iruka screamed. _

.

.

Tsunade sighed, carefully pulling the chakra web at the tip of her chakra-enhanced senbon and taking the tiny object with her pinset. With careful and determined move, the Sannin transfered it to the transparent cilinder Shizune provided her.

After few seconds of careful observation how the object simply floating in the blue-green liquid, Tsunade nodded at her assistant. Shizune gulped, before directing her chakra into the abdomen presented before her.

It had taken quite a few hours, but it had been done.

"How is Iruka?"

"He is stable at the moment. Vital signs are good, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Keep it that way. Let's wrap it up, Shizune."

Shizune smiled, "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Still, a worry creeped inside her next words, "But, do you think Iruka or Kakashi will-"

Tsunade shook her head, "We'll tell them later. Get to work now."

"Alright. Although I must say this is a surprise."

Tsunade snorted, "A surprise indeed."

.

* * *

.

When Iruka woke again, he ignored his hazy and disorted feeling which came after a long operation. Instead, he asked the female Sannin next on his make-shift bed what he had been dying to know since the operation didn't even begin. "How is the baby, Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde female Sannin gave him a tired smile, before presenting him a small tube into his sight. "Here. See it yourself. Careful though."

Iruka blinked, hesistatedly bring his hand up to accept the tube. It was transparent, filled with a glowing blue-greenish liquid. It was barely as big as his palm and as light as a feather. "What is...this?"

Naruto, who sitting next to Tsunade, couldn't contain his grin anymore. "It's your _babies_, Iruka-sensei! They're so small...but look, here they are!" He pointed carefully at the right side of the tube.

"BABIES! As in _plural_!" Iruka gasped, widening his eyes at the small tube in his hand.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, guiding Iruka's trembling fingers to a certain surface of the tube. "Yes, apparently Kakashi's seeds are too effective for your womb. Here, it's them."

Blinking and trying to sharpen his sight, Iruka finally could see a tiny _tiny_ object – barely few tiny cells joined together – floating inside the green-blue liquid. When he looked more, the tiny object was actually _two_ tiny balls, joined in the middle. It looked like number eight. "They are..."

Tsunade answered his silent question, "Yes, the two are your babies. Though we can't call them babies yet, they are still in zygote form and it will take a few months before they take a form of baby. They seem healthy so far." At Iruka's dazed look, Tsunade sighed, "I know it's a huge news for you, but the chance of you getting _twins _is high using the insertion organs method I used to you. I would explain it to you sooner, but it seems I'm too late. Kakashi works _fast _I see." She intended to joke at the last part, but Tsunade immediately regretted it at the ANBU's expression.

At the mention of the Rokudaime's name, Iruka's pale face grew paler. "That reminds me... Does Kakashi know you're here, Tsunade-sama? I can't-"

The blonde frowned, before shaking her head. Honestly, those two men were so frustating. "I haven't had a chance to report to the brat when Naruto got me. Why are you gone, Iruka?"

Iruka turned to look at Naruto, who simply nodded in confirmation. The blonde chuunin answered solemnly, "I already told it to baa-chan, sensei."

Iruka grew silent, taking the tube closer to his face, wanting to see the zygote-_babies _more clearly as he thought of his answer.

_These cells...the babies...they will grow bigger and bigger... It's strange to look at them in this form..._

"Tell me, Tsunade-sama..."

"Yes?"

"What now? What will happen to the babies-_them_?" He asked seriously. It had bothered him that he had known _nothing _about the last operation he had just gotten and the fates of his babies. "And what happened to my...organs?" _What should I do now...? _

There was a silence for over few seconds, before Tsunade took a deep breath and explained what she couldn't few hours ago. "I removed the organs because they aren't working anymore due to the stressful environment your body provided the last twenty hours after the first operation. You should have had additional hormones injected twelve hours after the operation, but you didn't- it was partly my fault as well-, and it affected the growth of those organs, thus making them weaker and thinner instead. You follow so far?"

Iruka nodded grimly. Naruto simply blinked.

"But thanks to your and Kakashi's 'adventure' last night, the organs apparently did their job quickly and provided Kakashi's sperms with the right ovum, and thus...these two little beings were created. There are _tiny _chance that you'll get pregnant _right after _the organ insertion, but I guess Kakashi did his job _really _well, huh?" Tsunade smirked at Iruka's blushing face and Naruto 'eeew' face.

"So... I'm full male again? What about the babies? Will they be alright?" Iruka continued, still worried and afraid of the fate of his babies. His and Kakashi's _children. _

"I'm getting there, sensei." Iruka began to open his mouth again, but at Tsunade's growl, the ANBU shut his mouth. "Yes, you're _full _male again. There are a few advantages and disadvantages of removing those organs out of your body. First, there –hopefully- will be no complications related to the insertion process, you can be back as normal in a few weeks. Second, you don't need any hormonal injections like what I said days ago. Because of these _babies _here, you don't need any of those organs anymore to create the Hatake's heir. But..."

Iruka's gaze sharpened intently at the hanging sentence. Naruto looked lost already.

"Because you have no womb anymore, these zygotes-_babies _here will need a new place or container where they can grow into a healthy baby. That's where the problem begins, Iruka..." Tsunade frowned, frustation creeped into her tone.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama...?" Iruka's heart began thundering as he waited the Sannin's next words.

"This tube here can't keep them for long, max 2-3 days. We must find another container to put these babies on and it's a new different level..." Tsunade brushed blonde strands off her face, making her frustated face seen by the three companies.

"Container...? You mean like other woman's stomach, baachan?" Naruto was confused.

Iruka gulped. The conversation was turning more difficult by minutes. "Can you...put them back into my stomach?"

Tsunade snorted, shaking her head. "That's impossible. We need to grow new organs first and it will take too long. And never mind about these previous organs at the corner, they won't work either."

Iruka looked down, the guilt he had felt grown bigger at the Sannin's words. _If only I can be more careful... _

The blonde Sannin seemed know his line of thought because she patted Iruka's shoulder gently next. 'It's not your fault. Instead, this's partly my fault because I should have injected some hormone drugs to you yesterday. I'm...sorry, Iruka." Although she tried to hide it with her neutral face, there was a regret clear in her voice.

Iruka simply nodded, his words low in the stillness of the cave. "There are things that we can't predict, and this is one of them, Tsunade-sama. You don't need to be sorry..."

"..."

As all of them grew silent again, Shizune suddenly perked up. "Maybe we can use the underground research lab? We have used many tubes there to research the development of animals before. It should be able to sustain the growth of the cells-I mean _babies_ until they grow, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade blinked, golden eyes widened for a moment before sharpened again. "It... _might _work. Hmm...yes...I think we can use them. Good idea, Shizune."

Iruka and Naruto looked at each other, before asking. "Uhm...What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunage grinned, a relieved expression on her face. "I have a private research lab under my and Jiraiya's home. We can move the babies into the huge tube I have there and monitor their development until they grow into _real _babies. No one but me and Shizune know about it, so it is safe for them. What do you say, Iruka?"

Iruka nodded in relief, the burden in his heart lessened a bit. "I trust you, Tsunade-sama. Then..they should be fine?"

"We can't waste time here though. I need to arrange the lab first and move them there as soon as possible. But first, we should get back to Konoha to inform Kakashi and Jiraiya." Tsunade continued, already cleaning the emergency operation kits she had used before.

"I will help, baachan!" Naruto eagerly helped packing the littered items next to him and gave them to Shizune, who already cleaned herself.

Wincing, Iruka forced himself to wake up from his supine position. Looking at the already healed scar on his stomach, he tested a spark of his chakra and it worked – a small flicker of water appeared on his palm. Good. "I'm sorry, everyone." He whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune blinked.

"I can't go back to Konoha."

.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

* * *

.

"Are you sure of this, Iruka?" Tsunade's golden orbs stared intently into the dark haired ANBU in front of them, standing straight and ready to go. Ignoring the chills of the wind, the female Sannin grasped the taller shinobi on the shoulder. "There must be another way..."

Iruka looked at her, stating simply. "This is the best I can think of, Tsunade-sama." He turned his head a few centimetres and smiled at a certain blonde chuunin, who looked down at the ground. "Look at me, Naruto."

Naruto looked up, the usually bright blue eyes dimmed and full of sorrow. The tension on his teenager frame was palpable in the air and it had Iruka's breath catching in his throat. "Sensei, don't do this, please..."

"I can't, Naruto." A soft inhale for breath as Iruka heaved those words out and adjusted his grip on his emergency mission bag. "My presence in Konoha will bring danger to Kakashi and ... _them. _There will be huge risk if Danzou knows that I'm still alive and there _are _Rokudaime's new heirs. You understand that."

"Someday I will beat that old man to pulp for what he does to us..." The chuunin growled softly and Iruka's eyes curled upwards at the comment.

"I think you will need to get in the line after Kakashi _and _me."

Naruto grumbled low but nodded. "Then...when will you go back, Iruka-sensei? You _will _go back, right?" The subtle hope in his tone was nearly heart-wrenching.

Iruka simply smiled, brushing Naruto's yellow strands gently. "I can't promise, Naruto. For now...please take care the babies and Kakashi for me. That's my only request to you, can you do that?"

Naruto sniffed and immediately launched himself on Iruka's chest, hugging him tightly. "I promise, sensei..."

Patting Naruto's back fondly, Iruka exchanged glance with the now silent Sannin in front of him before looking down at a certain tube on the open palm of the woman. "I give you and Jiraiya the rights to take care of them, Tsunade-sama. If-Please tell them that I love them, always."

_If they survive... _went unsaid, but both party heard those words pretty clear from those solemn dark brown orbs.

The blonde ex-Hokage grimly nodded, carefully grasping the tube. "I promise on my life to protect them, Iruka. But...are you sure you don't want to tell them to Kakashi? He has the right to know..."

"I...think it is the best that he doesn't know about them...yet. He will need his utmost concentration and strength to face the battle against Uchiha Madara and Danzou." Iruka's quiet words had a chill settling in the Sannin's heart and she felt the gathering tides of regret running through her.

Tsunade simply nodded. She had already planned a lie to reason for her and Naruto's dissappearance this morning. "I agree. Then what will you do now?"

The ANBU grew silent, tanned hand still brushed Naruto's back comfortingly as he answered, "I'll try to get as much as info I can about Uchiha Madara and Danzou. I'll let you or Naruto know, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto's hands tightened around his back as the chuunin nodded on Iruka's vest, "Alright. We'll wait for your words, sensei."

When the parting words and gestures ended, Iruka stole a last glance at the small tube, not for the first time wishing he could _touch _his children, _hug _them for the last time. "I know this asking you too much, Tsunade-sama...but..."

"Yes...?"

"If..._if _they survive...Please let Kakashi name them, both of them."

And with that, the ANBU vanished in the swirl of water, leaving Naruto and Tsunade standing still in the hill of the forest.

_Goodbye, little ones..._

.

.

* * *

A/N : Argh...! And Iruka is TRULY gone! What about the kids? Will they survive? What about Kakashi? Does he know?

**Question for you all : Does Kakashi need to know about the baby...? If he does, when? D8**

_Izky_


	32. Part III Chapter 32

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : **

Whew...finally I update again... Yes, forgive me to make Iruka go awaaaay from Kakashi, but well that's why this's called 'fanfic' right? There're a lot angsts and partings here LOL. And most of you wanted Kakashi to know about his 'children'. Soooo...I'm sorry. There's none of that in this chapter. –sweatdrops- We'll see later, alright? 8)

**May you have a wonderful year in 2011! 8D**

~Izky, MD

* * *

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. **

**

* * *

**

**Part III - Chapter 32 (Words : 1,548 words)**

****.

_And with that, the ANBU vanished in the swirl of water, leaving Naruto and Tsunade standing still in the hill of the forest. _

_Goodbye, little ones..._

.

* * *

.

A certain silver haired Hokage stood facing the huge windows, looking over the hidden village when Jiraiya walked into his office.

"Kakashi, what the hell happened here?" The old Sannin asked, closing the distance between them. He had been called by Kirin to meet Kakashi as soon as possible, forcing him to retreat in the middle of patrolling.

"There is an emergency, Jiraiya" Kakashi said in a grim face, "Where's Tsunade?"

Jiraiya frowned, understanding there must be something truly important to summon him _and _Tsunade to the Hokage's office. Futhermore, he hadn't seen Kakashi's serious emotionless face since Yondaime's death from the Kyuubi's attack years ago – there must be some Konoha related-emergencies happening that he didn't know of. "She is in the hospital this morning. Maybe she's handling an operation, not that I know – I didn't go home since yesterday. What's wrong?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi sighed before deciding waiting for Tsunade would waste more precious time for them. He needed to plan - fast. "Iruka was attacked in the middle of the operation yesterday –along with Tsunade and Shizune. From the few evidences we've gathered so far, it was the Root. It's a big possibility that Danzou knew about Akari's real identity."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Damn. Are they alright? Where is Iruka now?"

Kakashi's eye grew even more emotionless at the mention of the brunette. "They were alright. Though I haven't seen the remains of the battle yet. It's in your house, Jiraiya." He didn't answer the last question.

The silver haired sannin cursed, of all the time they choose to attack was at the day he went patrolling, and in his _home _of all places! "So, what do you want to do now? We need to investigate the location right now kid."

Kakashi didn't response, merely taking a folded piece of paper from his jounin vest and giving it to the Sannin. "That's not the only problem."

As the older man read the paper, he finally understood why Kakashi had that haunted emotionless face at the moment. "So...Iruka is..." _Shit...this is more complicated than I thought..._

The Rokudaime simply nodded, taking the paper back and returning it to its rightful place – inside his vest. "He sacrifices himself for me, Jiraiya...And now he's _gone._" There was a crack in his voice. It was obvious to the other man that the masked man tried to keep his calm composure – and _failed. _

Jiraiya shook his head, clasping Kakashi's shoulder gently as the Hokage tried to stop his hand from trembling. A quick glance at the missing wall and destroyed things around the room, Jiraiya knew instantly what he needed to do. There was no way the Rokudaime could work at this state. "I'll lead the investigation in my house myself now. Do you want me to take the others?"

Kakashi stared up at the older man for a few more seconds, before answering in a rough voice. "Get Ibiki. You can take Wolf, Feline, and Reindeer to help. But no one else."

Jiraiya nodded, "Alright. I'll do that. In mean time...I suggest you get that Nara-kid here. He can help you planning whatever you want to do with Danzou and the others." He had first thought of Shikaku for the job, but the veteran jounin's position in the Council could make things more complicated than now. The second best choice was his own son, who Jiraiya believed as one of the most genius shinobi in Fire Country – besides the Rokudaime himself.

"Shikamaru? Why...?"

"You need help, kid. And I know Shikamaru can be trusted. I'll get him soon." Jiraiya sighed, before patting Kakashi's head. "I know I don't know much about that ANBU of yours...but I know he loves you enough to do this, Kakashi. Believe in him...and yourself. There must be a way."

Kakashi stayed silent, even when Jiraiya vanished in a poof of smokes.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, fingers disentangled from their familiar position as he finished his planning. He looked up at the other two occupant in the room, managing not to wince at the serious look the Rokudaime _and _Jiraiya throw at him. It was a bit unnerving to gain the close attention of the two older man at the same time.

"I have a plan, Rokudaime-sama." He said carefully. His hands pushed the investigation papers littered around the small desk as he scribbled some notes over them.

The silver haired leader simply folded his arms and nodded, "Explain then."

Shikamaru drew a deep breath and began.

.

* * *

.

The next day, Konoha was in uproar as the news came.

Umino Akari, the fiancee of the Rokudaime, was found _dead_ in her apartment. People gathered around the place, wanting to see themselves what happened to their leader's fiancee but it proved pointless. There were seals everywhere around the walls, preventing the others to get inside - though the shadows of ANBU littered all over the place was enough to make the onlookers gone in fright at the intensity of their chakra.

A solemn yet resolute Rokudaime, accompanied by Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin, announced the news formally in front of all Konoha people that the burial ceremony would be held in two days as the Konoha investigation troops worked hard to find the culprit. His usually easy-going attitude turned drastically as he explained in neutral and emotionless face that the doer was most likely Uchiha Madara himself though the investigation team still gathered the proofs. He didn't explain how it happened, but there were whispers that a great battle happened inside those walls, nearly destroying the small apartment in process.

The loss of the kunoichi made people all over the country send their condolences toward the Rokudaime, who locked himself in his office right after the announcement. There were flowers, letters, gifts, even formal gifts from the Council members, the Daimyou himself and the other Kages littered around the Hokage's building. Although living quietly for years under Ibiki's department, Umino Akari hold many people's respect when admittedly she won out their Rokudaime's affection for _years_, long before the emotionless Sharingan Kakashi secured his position as the Sixth Hokage. It was enough to make people, shinobi or civilians, grieve for her as they realized that their respected Rokudaime lost and grieve for her. It must be hard for him, losing his loved one because of their most terrifying enemy – Uchiha Madara.

Umino Akari's friends and acquitances had tried to contact one Umino Iruka, the only living family of the now-dead kunoichi, in hope to send their own condolences. But the now tokubetsu-jounin had vanished from his home and his job and no one could confirm where he was – even Morino Ibiki simply shook his head and stayed silent when few persistent people asked. There were rumors that he had grieved for his only family's death for a moment, or that he had gone missing nin, or that he went for a long-time mission and hadn't come back for the burial and no one could confirm the truthness of those rumors.

Two days later, the burial ceremony was silent and filled by heavy atmosphere. The silver haired Rokudaime stood silently over the marked stone before putting a single red rose in the middle of hundreds or thousands white roses – the clear mark of his devotion and love toward the fallen kunoichi. His silver robe hung proudly over his back as he stared down at his beloved stone. The people kept silent in respect, no one questioned why their Hokage hadn't said anything about her in front of the others – as a part of the burial ceremony. They understood how hard it was – losing their love.

Right behind the silver haired leader, two Sannin, a pink haired kunoichi, a blonde chuunin, a dark haired pale teen, and a few ANBU members and jounins stood. Nothing was said, but anyone could feel the remorse and sadness echoed from them.

Her death undoubtedly would bring the wrath of Konoha, particularly their Hokage for one particular enemy – Uchiha Madara.

In the middle of those saddened faces, only few people felt something which resembled gratification. A certain dark haired and bandaged council member stood out among them, his usually straight face nearly was broken by a hint of small smirk over his face.

_Uchiha Madara, huh? Too bad you don't realize it, Hatake...It's my advantage then. _

_You will join her soon enough..._

And Danzou let out a small smile surface for over a second before it vanished into the usual emotionless face.

.

* * *

.

Hours after the burial ceremony and far away from the eyes and ears of people, Danzo walked down on the long familiar hall of the ROOT division.

"Fu. Torune." With a click of his fingers, two shadowed figures appeared from the thin air behind him. They wore long flowing light-brown robe with a veil over their head – a typical ANBU or ROOT robe.

"Yes, Danzou-sama?" One of them asked, falling on his knee.

"Keep an eye on our Hokage. And that Umino's grave. " He whispered.

_There's nothing wrong to prepare ahead... _

"Understood, Danzou-sama."

.

.

* * *

A/N : Soo...what will Danzou do? And what happens to our favorite couple now that they're clearly separated? Stay in tune for the next chapter! 8D

~Izky, MD


	33. Part III Chapter 33

**Title : The New Hokage**

**Pairing : KakaIru**

**Rating : PG-15 or more**

**A/N : Yay, I update again! Though from the reviews, I dunno if anyone still reading this. –weeps-**

~Izky, MD

**WARNING : UNBETAED as usual. SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTER 458 AND UP! Boring Political stuffs in this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Part III - Chapter 33 (Words : 2,883 words)**

.

"Hmph...Look who's coming." The short old man smirked, deep eyes stared at him mockingly. "The son of the White Fang. You look scrawnier than your old man, brat."

Kakashi ignored the too familiar nickname, before curved his visible eye and responded smoothly, "Thank you. And you look older than ever, old man. I hope you didn't break your back now." Leaf and Rock was never friends (not to mention Kakashi's father, Sakumo, and Kakashi himself were the two infamous shinobi in the Rock's bingo book), but for the sake of this meeting, Kakashi hoped the old man wouldn't complicate things there.

Tsuchikage snorted, before sitting down again. "Tch. As if."

Gaara, the Kazekage, nodded at Kakashi's single-finger salute at him. "It's good to see you, Kakashi-san. I hope we can work well together." He said formally from his side of desk.

Kakashi nodded, before sitting down on his own side – between the Raikage, a dark skinned and muscled huge man with white hair, and the Mizukage, a beautiful blonde who reminded Kakashi the Godaime herself. The Raikage simply gave his customary frown when the pale woman threw a small smile at him. (And what's that a _blush_? No, his eye must be decieving him.)

When all of them settled down in the huge round table, an elder with a long moustache on his face began the meeting. He was Masamune, the Head of the Iron Country who acted as the neutral host of the astounding meeting of Kages in the Iron Country itself, one of the neutral grounds in the shinobi world. After _months _of planning and persuading all Kages and their council _and _their Daimyo, the first meeting between the five Kages finally happened – to discuss the recently captured Jinchuurikis by Akatsuki and the revealed appearance of Uchiha Madara (Though Kakashi guessed that no Kages but he and Gaara knew about the later problem).

"Good morning, all Kages. I'm Masamune, and I'll be your moderator now. This is a neutral ground and I hope you all can work together to manage the plan to fight against our enemy - the Akatsuki." Masamune said. "The meeting will now begin."

Kakashi sighed inside, for not the first time grateful of Gaara's meddling for his sake. The redheaded Kazekage was the first Kage who greeted him when he and his guards appeared in the Gate of this enormous building.

.

* * *

**FIVE HOURS EARLIER**

* * *

.

"_Gaara-san. It's nice to meet you again," Kakashi curved his visible eye at the red-headed shinobi who casually leaned on the wall. His siblings, Kankuro and Temari, stood in his right and left side. They looked the same like the last time he had seen them, except the thick robes which adorned their attires. "Is there something you want?" He had just entered the huge gate after a few hours of snow-filled trip when he caught the sight of that familiar red-hair._

"_It's my pleasure, Kakashi-san. There's something I need to tell you before you get inside to join the others." The younger man said in his bland tone. "Temari, Kankuro, leave us." _

_Kakashi scratched the back of his head, before nodding at the two shinobi behind him. Milliseconds later, Kirin and Tenzou vanished in puff of smokes – as Temari and Kankuro did. "And what is it that you want to talk about, Gaara-san?" It might be something important for Gaara to stop him in the middle of cold and snowy surrounding there, instead of meeting inside the warm building. _

_Gaara nodded, before unfolding his arms from its familiar position over his chest. His pale green eyes looked up at him for a few short seconds more before he replied, "I've heard the news of your fiancee. So did the other Kages." _

_Kakashi winced inside at his words. The news of the death of his 'fiancee', Umino Akari was still a sensitive topic for him. No matter dead or not, Umino Akari – or shoud he say- Umino Iruka already left his Konoha, and there was nothing Kakashi could do now for him. _

_A few days after her burial, Kakashi already buried himself in his work, not willing to remember the past days. It was both a gift and a curse to him when all daimyous of five great nations finally announced that they agreed to hold the meeting of Five Kages after months of persuading and planning. The meeting would be the real step to fight against Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara's plan. On the other hand, Kakashi wasn't sure what would happen if he left Konoha now – Danzou and his underlings would take his absence as their advantages. _

_Thankfully, Tsunade and Jiraiya agreed to handle everything in his absence._

_And here he was._

"_Maa...I'm alright, Gaara-san. " He kept his tone light. _

_The Kazekage stayed silent, not offering any condolesences like Kakashi feared, merely staring at his dark blue eye. Kakashi stayed still, meeting his pale green eyes head on. He could handle anything but pity. He even prepared himself to receive any teasings, sarcasms, even scornfuls from the other Kages. But no, no pity. He had his Hokage's pride after all._

_There was a silence for a full minute, before Gaara closed his eyes and sighed low. "I don't mean any disrespect, but I already asked the other Kages not to touch this topic later." He opened his eyes again and stared back at Kakashi's surprised eye. "You have my words that there won't be any mentions of her in the meeting. We're here to plan how to fight Akatsuki, not to meddle on anyone relationship. That's all I want to tell you." Gaara continued, before turning back. "Let's get inside, Kakashi-san." _

_Kakashi stood frozen, not expecting the words coming out of the red-headed's mouth. When the other's walked further away, the silver haired Hokage eventually responded, "Gaara-san...!"_

_The other didn't turn, merely stopped his walk. "Yes...?"_

"_Thank you..." _

"_Let's go, Kakashi-san." _

_And Kakashi chuckled. _

_..._

_

* * *

_

.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Gaara, the Kazekage started the conversation. "I have something to say, so listen."

Tsuchikage smirked at his commanding tone, "The five kages sure have changed. It's impressive that you call yourself a kage at that age, Kazekage-dono. It seems that while your old man surely trained you well, he wasn't able to teach you any manners."

"I guess you're right. And yet I'm here as the Kazekage." Gaara's expression didn't waver a bit.

"Gahahaha...What a cheeky guy!" The much older man laughed. He thought that Tsuna seemed weaker – choosing a teenager as Kazekage, but it seemed that the boy had a stronger backbone than he expected.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at the banter. It seemed that Tsuchikage loved to rile people up.

Mizukage sighed, "Tsuchikage-sama, please don't tease him. If you'd continue, Kazekage-sama..."

"...I am a former Jichuuriki. I was held by Akatsuki and came to the brink of death when the Bijuu was extracted. It was thanks to the former Hokage, the Hokage here, his troops, and my elder, Chiyo-san, that I managed to survive." He threw a small subtle smile at Kakashi's direction, before continued. "As such, I consider Akatsuki to be an extremely dangerous entity."

Kakashi merely nodded back at the comment. Gaara, as the Jinchuuriki, was one of the most recent targets by Akatsuki. Like the others Jinchuuriki, he was captured by the Akatsuki just a few weeks ago and 'killed' by them when the one-tailed Shukaku was extracted from his body. It was mostly thanks to Naruto and his stubborness that manage to change Chiyo's, one of the Sand council members that joined in the mission to get Gaara back, perspective and eventually bring Gaara back – with the cost of her own life. That mission was one that managed to bring the relationship between Suna and Leaf even closer and Kakashi was thankful for that. As Naruto's teacher and Hokage, he could say that Gaara respected him more than the others Kage here. As he did. It was an advantage to have a loyal and trustful ally like Gaara.

"I appealed for cooperation among the five kages many times, but was ignored...except by the previous Hokage and the Hokage. Since then, we've just let the jinchuuriki be snatched away. Our cooperation comes too late." Gaara continued.

Tsuchikage raised his eyebrow, "Hmph... The fact that the hidden villages of the five great nations allowed the jinchuuriki to be taken puts us in a bad light among the other nations. It's common sense to try to recover them privately. There's no way we'd seek cooperation when they were taken! Think of our status as one of the five great countries in the world!"

Gaara turned to look at the old man, the line of his lips turned down as he responded, "Appearances...dignity... What worthless, old-fashioned ideas."

Tsuchikage glared at Gaara, "What!"

Kakashi sensed that things would get uglier if they continued this, cut the banter smoothly. "Maaa... Even if the bijuu were taken, it would require jutsu, knowledge, and time to control them. And it can't be done in an instant. So we might have more time on our hands." He was aware that Gaara, even if a Kazekaage, was still included in younger generation. His idealism to work together was good, but those old-generation shinobis couldn't accept that idea in instant, particularly the Tsuchikage who was in the same generation as Sandaime. "Is that right, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara fell silent at his reason, before nodding.

Mizukage nodded as well, "In the first place, the only ones who were able to control the bijuu in the true sense of the word were Uchiha Madara, the first Hokage, Hashirama...and the fourth Mizukage, Yagura. There was also Raikage-dono's younger brother, Killer Bee. However..."

Before the Mizukage could continue, a strong chakra erupted before them. "ENOUGH WITH THE USELESS JABBERING!" Raikage, who was silent so far, suddenly punched his table with a lightning speed, blowing everything in its intensity.

Immediatelly, the guardian shinobis jumped before their respective Kages, weapons out as they was ready to protect their leader and attack the one who initiated the attack – the Raikage himself. The two guardians of the Raikage were already in front of the white haired leader, swords out and defending him from the others' guardian strikes.

Mifune didn't even bat his eye as he commented from his side. "This is a conference. I'd like to ask that you all mind your manners."

Kakashi simply closed his eye, ordered the hunter-nin and the ANBU in front of him. "Kirin. Tenzou. Stand down." Both of them stayed silent, but immediatelly relaxing their stances.

"You too, Kankuro, Temari." Gaara added as his brother and sister stood protectively before him.

Mizukage smiled, "Ao. Choujuurou. It's okay."

Tsuchikage merely tilted his head back as his two guards, Kurozuchi and Akazuchi, nodded, "Okay."

In seconds, all the guardians jumped out and back at their respective seats in the outer circle of the room. But their chakras were still there, hovering protectively around their own Kages.

Raikage simply frowned, before settled down at his seat again. "Hmph... Leaf! Rock! Sand! Mist! Akatsuki is composed of missing –nin from your villages. And that's not all! There's evidence that some of you, including your predecessors have made use of Akatsuki!"

Raikage continued, "I don't trust you! I didn't even want to have this conference! The reason I called this meeting and came here in spite of that was to find out how trustworthy you halfassed bunch are!"

Gaara blinked. "Made use of them? What do you mean?"

Raikage frowned at him, "You're supposed to be the Kazekage, and yet they haven't told you anything! Ask the old timers in your own village! You guys've used Akatsuki during times of war in the past!" He pointed toward Tsuchikage.

Tsuchikage immediatelly began explaining as Gaara's attention turned at him. "At this point, the great nations have all stabilized. They're switching from military expansion to disarmament. As the tensions among the nations ease and the threat of war decreases, the villages which hold the nations' military power become nothing but money-sucking annoyances. On the other hand, there's a risk to military reduction too..."

"Just watch if there's a sudden outbreak of war! In that case, there'd be the problem of depending on shinobi without real combat experience. And that would mean losing the war." He continued.

Gaara's eyes sharpened as understanding dawned on his pale-green eyes. "One way to to eleminate that risk is a group of mercenaries...So you're saying that's what Akatsuki is."

Tsuchikage nodded, "While it takes time an money to raise superior chinobi in your own village, Akatsuki is a professional group of career fighters that is always on duty. But they'll undertake a war for low pay. And moreover, deliver excellent results."

Raikage shouted at Tsuchikage's wording. "Don't say it so defiantly, Tsuchikage!"

Tsuchikage simply "Hrmph!"

"The sand used Akatsuki to destroy Konoha...They used Orochimaru! Although we don't know for sure whether or not he'd left Akatsuki by that time though. And with that, the prior Kazekage and the third Hokage died... And it's hard to shake the feeling that this could all be part of someone's plan." Raikage looked at Kakashi, who stayed silent and adsorbed his words so far.

Not finished, Raikage threw his next glare at Mizukage. "The most suspicious is the Hidden Mist! You from the Mist have no diplomatic ties...There's even the rumor that it's the birthplace of Akatsuki!"

Mizukage looked down, a troubled expression on her beautiful face. "We've been investigating the matter ourselves..and we discovered that the previous Mizukage was under some outside influence...and it's possible that influence was Akatsuki, which is why I didn't want to draw attention to it."

Tsuchikage apparently wanted to save his face from Raikage's accusation as he shouted back, "Watch your mouth, Raikage! Since the beginning of this age of disarmament you've been gathering strength and collecting ninjutsu, not caring how you might appear...in order to be ready to oppose that strength, we had no choice but to hire Akatsuki, right!"

"WHAT!"

Kakashi sighed inside, knowing if he didn't interfree soon – it was possible that Raikage and Tsuchikage's wrath would destroy this hard-planned meeting. He needed to do something before their attention turned from the main problem itself – Uchiha Madara. "Maaa...before you start arguing over your respective positions, there's something I've been wanting to report to all of you."

"WHAT IS IT!" Raikage asked – or shouted.

"Leaf discovered early on that Akatsuki's true leader is Uchiha Madara." The Hokage said solemnly.

All the Kages, except Kakashi and Gaara, looked shocked. But Kakashi understood their surprise. The knowledge that the real leader of Akatsuki was not Pain, but Uchiha Madara, was a valuable yet restricted info for the Leaf, thanks to Jiraiya's investigation (and his near-death experience). He already relayed the info to Gaara and the Suna because Leaf was in close relation with Suna, but he was finally aware that no other Kages knew this information.

"I thought it was just rumors to throw us off Akatsuki. Surely he should be long dead...!" Tsuchikage responded.

"I've got this info from a reliable intelligence team. And not only that, but he seems to manage the cooperation of Uchiha Sasuke, the only Uchiha left beside him." Kakashi fought to keep his tone and face neutral as the other Kages threw surprised yet knowing looks at him.

"Hmph...that's your former student, huh? It's a shame you let go a talented Sharingan user like him..." Tsuchikage smirked.

"Stop it, Tsuchikage. Hokage's words are true. Suna already confirmed it." Gaara nodded at Kakashi, who curved his visible eye in return.

Raikage simply frowned. Sharingan no Kakashi, the sixth Hokage seemed trustworthy enough. Admitted it or not, Hatake Kakashi must be the descendant of the Hatake clan from the Lightning Country. His geniusity and talents was infamous all over the world and Raikage was aware that if only he wasn't 'protected' by both Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade, Raikage wouldn't hesistate to take him back from the Leaf, simply because of his name and reputation. And it seemed that his words were true, judging from how Gaara, the Kazekage, respected and supported his words. Kazekage was a honest man and unlike his predecessors, he wasn't a sly and political-strength-hungry leader. The young man wouldn't lie just because Suna and Leaf were close, he simply stated the facts.

Kakashi was thankful that Mifune cut the conversation, pulling the attention from him. "Let me give my opinion as the head of neutral power. It seems that this Uchiha Madara and Akatsuki must be dealt with sooner than later. Perhaps you should create the World's first ninja alliance among the five great hidden villages?"

"Alliance?" Raikage frowned, as if the word was unfamiliar.

"It's a good idea. We need a level of cooperation appropriate to the state of emergency." Gaara responded calmly.

"The question is...who do we entrust with authority over the allied forces?" Tsuchikage asked.

Mifune continued, "You will only quarrel amongst yourselves... Therefore, from my position at the head of a neutral nation, I would like to suggest which among you five Kage would be most suitable."

"What do you think about entrusting the leadership of the ninja alliance to the Hokage?"

"What did you say!"

"What!"

"...!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. _Uh...oh._

.

.

* * *

A/N : So booooringgg I know... I merely copied this chapter from manga and edited here and there, but this is necessary for the story. –sighs- So...REVIEW PLEASE! 8D

**PS : So...should Kakashi lead them...or not? **

**PSS : Anyone who has read Naruto latest chapters so far, can you tell me your impression of the other kages's characters, please? I'm having a difficulty to develop their characters here... Any opinions are really appreciated, thank you! 8) Example : Mizukage loves young boys like Ao, LOL. **

~Izky, MD

****


	34. News from blueiceland, the Author

**Indonesia, July 27th, 2012**

**Dear all,**

**Since my last update on 2011, I've received many emails and reviews asking for updates of my stories. I'm very very sorry that I haven't had any chances to respond to all of you, awesome and loyal readers (and beta-readers) that still follow and enjoy my badly written (in grammar aspect, sorry) fanfics.**

**Through this, I'd like to tell you that I'm afraid that I can't give you a definite answer regarding my fics status. As you knew (or just know now), I've graduated as a doctor since last 2010 and been working and preparing for my next education. And on last June, I passed my residency selection exam and I'll begin my Specialis Training Program as Pulmonologist in University of Indonesia this August. My usual hectic days would be more hectic by now, and of course - busy real life is a hell for growing muses and writing fics as we all realize :(**

**Because of that, I'll need to take a TEMPORARY break from writing fics from all fandoms, either Naruto, FF, Inuyasha, and others. I won't say PERMANENT break because I've grown up with these fandoms and maybe my muse will be back in time. Pray for me please.**

**Thank you for all of you who still follow and wait for the continuation of these stories. And for my beta-readers (or my EX-ones, I suppose), I'm very sorry to make you all wait for me. I really thank you for all your hard works till now.**

**I deeply apologize that I can't keep up with all of your expectations and eager responses and opinions. My only hope is you still like, love and enjoy these stories even when the author is a complete moron who can't manage her time in real life and fandom. Thank you for your kind attention, guys. :) **

**Sincerely yours,**

**blueiceland (or Izky, MD)**

**A pulmonologist wanna-be**


End file.
